<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fruits of The Fertility Stone by L_Luna98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904077">The Fruits of The Fertility Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98'>L_Luna98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fertility Stone [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2030s, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Murder, Diakko, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Family Bonding, Fertility Stone AU, Future Fic, Kidnapping, Lesbian Witches, Magic, Mariotte - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, Near Future, Witches, Yuri, gay daughters, lesbian couple daughters, lesbian family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15 years has passed after the girls graduate from Luna Nova, Diana is the director of Luna Nova, Akko is the teacher of basic magic and vice director next to Diana, Chariot owns a small bakery next to her house, Croix has done several works that have helped humanity to advance together with magic, but the protagonists this time are the daughters of these two couples Charlotte and Marianne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Marianne Cavendish Kagari &amp; Charlotte Meridies Du Nord, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fertility Stone [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leave me alone!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 29, 2033 at Chariot's bakery, Marianne hugs Charlotte from behind and touches her breasts.</p>
<p>- Guess who?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Marianne! Every day that?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte takes Marianne's hands off her breasts and looks blushed and a little angry at Marianne.</p>
<p>- When will you mature Marianne? We're at my mother's bakery, someone might see us.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And what's the problem? We're lesbians. Aren't we?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte gets no reaction and goes back to cleaning the tables at the bakery.</p>
<p>- I don't know Mary, but we're too young for that and yet it's very indecent to be touch someone's breasts in public.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- But I saw it and nobody was looking Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte turns to Marianne and takes her shoulder.</p>
<p>- Marianne, Marianne, you never really learn. I don't know how I can stand you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte French kisses Marianne.</p>
<p>- Satisfied now?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne gets blushed and freezes.</p>
<p>- At least this way you'll be quieter.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Diana enters the confectionery looking for Marianne.</p>
<p>- Hi, Miss Diana.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- There you are, Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- What is it now, Diana?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Don't call your mother by the name, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Have you fixed up your room yet? Have you done your homework? Did you go to school today?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Diana gives me a break. I did all that you asked.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Are you sure?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- You want me to draw for the lady?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Mary, please don't talk to your mother like that.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Mother? She's a pain in the ass, all right.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I do all this so you can be a better witch and...</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Not be like Mom Akko?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Diana stays quiet.</p>
<p>- Marianne Cavendish Kagari!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- What is it, Diana? It would be wonderful to be like Mom Akko, at least she's not a pain in the ass like you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- For Beatrix what I did to have a daughter like that, you have nothing of Cavendish besides the name.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Marianne keeps quiet and runs out with her broom starting to cry.</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Marianne come back here!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- (I'm a Cavendish yes, just say that because I don't have greenish blond hair, but I'll prove that I'm as great as my ancestors were you'll see Diana, I'll be a better Cavendish than you).</p>
<p>Mary landed on the edge of a lake and stood there crying, while at the bakery Diana was sitting at the table a bit sad.</p>
<p>- Don't be like that, Miss Diana, I'll bring Mary back.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- But you're at your job, Charlotte. Leave it to me. After all, I am the mother of this delinquent.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Diana flies her broom to Luna Nova and meets Akko.</p>
<p>- Hi, my love.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Akko, we have to go after Marianne now.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- What happened?</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- I fought with Marianne at Chariot's confectionery and she flew away.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Leave her alone, Mary is no longer a child, she will come home, you two are always fighting and it's always nonsense, stop suffocating her poor Mary.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- And let her become a delinquent and immature?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Diana, Marianne will never be like this, she gets good grades at school, she is an excellent witch and she knows how to be polite.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Educated? Marianne has no manners and calls me by name.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- It's because you push her too hard Diana, Marianne is 14 already, she's not a child</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- That's what worries me, she's too immature to be the successor to the Cavendish family besides being the only one.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Diana! Is all this just to create a successor to your family lineage? Leave Mary alone, she doesn't deserve all that pressure.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>Diana kept quiet, while on the shore of Lake, Marianne was crying and near there was a girl with red brown hair with a notebook on her lap.</p>
<p>- (Is anyone crying? That way I won't be able to write my fanfics).</p>
<p>The girl goes where Marianne was.</p>
<p>- Mary? What's up?</p>
<p>Says the girl.</p>
<p>Marianne turns abruptly by wiping her tears.</p>
<p>- Oh, Wendy, I'm fine. I'm fine.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Were you crying Mary?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Me crying? I was just cleaning my eyes.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Are you really gonna play the butcher? If that's the case, I won't even help you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- No, Wendy, I'm sorry.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Okay, what happened? Did you touch where you shouldn't have touch in Charlotte? You declared yourself to her and it didn't work out?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- No Wendy, it wasn't that, I had a fight with my mom.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Wow, that was one hell of a fight, I guess.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- She keeps picking on my foot wanting me to be a height successor to the Cavendish family, pushing me all the time. I just want to be able to be free and not have to put up with that pain in the ass.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I understand your pain, Mary, but Mrs. Cavendish only does it for your sake, she wants the best of you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Pressing me? Saying I'm a bad descendant?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- She just made a mistake Mary, your mother loves you, you're a Cavendish by the time you're a little bit old, you're just a little bit immature and childish, but still you're a awesome witch Mary.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Marianne wipes her tears and hugs Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Thanks Wendy, I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Now go back to your house and talk to your mother.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Not that pain in the ass.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You never get the hang of it, Marianne, is this the way you're going to win Charlotte's heart.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Marianne blushes and freezes.</p>
<p>- But it's different, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- If you can't even get it right with your mother. How will you maintain a relationship with Charlotte?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>See you, lesbian witches...</p>
<p>Marianne Cavendish Kagari: Daughter of Akko and Diana, Marianne is an excellent witch, but does not get along very well with her mother Diana no matter how good she is, Marianne is a perverted girl and is in love with Charlotte, besides being a girl with a strong personality, She has long curly brown hair, crimson eyes, 1.58m tall, 46kg and was born on September 12, 2018.</p>
<p>Charlotte Meridies Du Nord: Daughter of Chariot and Croix, Charlotte is an excellent witch as well as Marianne, but she gets along very well with her mothers, working for Chariot in her confectionery, is a quiet girl and a sweet person, having to put up with Marianne giving on her big breasts, Charlotte has some feelings for Mary, but has never shown, has long reddish red hair, green eyes, 1.53m tall, 53 kg and was born on February 1, 2018.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later Marianne goes to the Cavendish residence and meets Laura.</p>
<p>- Grandma Laura?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- What is it, Mary?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Is Diana home?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Your mother I don't know and stop calling her by name Mary.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- What about Mom Akko?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- She's still at work, but why does you want to see you mother?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- We fought again, Grandma Laura.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Marianne, Marianne, you two live in a tug-of-war.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- She keeps pushing me all the time, I just want to be free Grandma and I’m not a child anymore.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I understand you Mary, Diana is taking a lot on your foot, we'll talk to her about it, I think you're an amazing witch and you're very devoted to your studies, but you're still an immature girl.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I'm only 14, Grandma Laura.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Still immature looks at Charlotte and Wendoline. They're both of your age and they're very mature and well-behaved.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I know, Grandma Laura, but I just want to have fun, enjoy this teenager phase.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I understand you Mary, but you have to act more adult, soon you'll be 18 and one day you'll start a family.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I get it, Grandma Laura.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- What about Charlotte? You still like her?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Grandma Laura!</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>- I guess that's a yes, you're already at dating age Mary, why don't you declare yourself to her?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- But will Charlie want Grandma Laura? She's a lesbian, but I don't know if she likes me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne touches her own breasts.</p>
<p>- I'm thin and all I have are these little things, Charlotte has a lot, she'll never want someone thin like me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Mary lets it go, your body is beautiful, skinny too, look at your mothers.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Charlotte has huge breasts, she must like someone like her and I'm not like that.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Laura puts her finger in the middle of Marianne's chest.</p>
<p>- Charlotte likes that you have inside here.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- My heart?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- That’s it, Mary, she likes the person you are.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Is it Grandma Laura?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>At the Du Nord house Charlotte and Chariot arrives from the bakery and Croix feels a prick in his heart.</p>
<p>- Mommy!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Croix!</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I'm fine is just another one of those.</p>
<p>Says Croix squirming in pain.</p>
<p>- Love...</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>Chariot hugs Croix.</p>
<p>- How long are you gonna be like this, Mom? You take all the medicine that great grandma Anna gives and you still feel bad.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I don't think we're gonna be able to have two more daughters like this.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- It's already great to have Violet and Sarah, moms, two more will be a lot of work for us.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I thank to your grandmother, Chariot. She say to use until the time came.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- We don't know when it's gonna be the time, I don't want to lose you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte crying.</p>
<p>- Relax, Charlie. I'm not gonna die because of that either.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- I know, but I care about you, Mama.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And how was the day of two?</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- It was wonderful love.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Mary came to see me, but Miss Diana showed up and they fought again.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Really? But I didn’t heard it.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- That's when you went out to buy some ingredients, Mom.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And then what happened?</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- They fought and Mary ran out, they were fighting over the Cavendish family succession.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Poor Mary, she has to take all that pressure even more because she's the only fertile Cavendish in the family.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- Diana may have one more daughter.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- But she doesn't want another one.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Then will be very complicated for Mary.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- She's such a good witch.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Hey Charlie, your birthday's coming up, what do you want as a gift?</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- We can have a special party.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I don't need a party, moms, I already have everything I want.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- We can give you whatever you want, my love.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I don't want anything okay moms, thanks for thinking on me.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte hugs her mothers and goes to her room.</p>
<p>- Are you thinking what I’m thinking, love?</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- I think so.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Let's talk to Charlotte's friends.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>*On the cell phone.</p>
<p>[Marianne: A surprise party for Charlie? I was thinking about that miss Du Nord].</p>
<p>[Croix: Since you and Wendy are close friends with Charlie, you could distract her until we tidy up the house].</p>
<p>[Marianne: I'll take care of it Miss Croix, I'll go out with Charlie, she'll like it].</p>
<p>[Wendoline: I'll help you with the party decorating and calling some more of Charlie's friends].</p>
<p>[Chariot: We want a party that's special for our daughter who's turning 15].</p>
<p>[Wendoline: I'll call all of Charlie's friends Miss Du Nord]</p>
<p>[Croix: We just don't have a lot of room at home Wendy don't overdo it by calling too many people, it's not enough family anymore].</p>
<p>[Wendoline: Charlie has only a few friends].</p>
<p>[Marianne: If I'm not mistaken just Hellen, Rebecca and the two of us, Charlie is not very sociable].</p>
<p>[Chariot: I get it, we're going to start decorating the house tonight, is it okay for Charlie to sleep over at your house Mary?].</p>
<p>[Marianne: Of course miss Chariot, bring her here she will be very well received].</p>
<p>[Wendoline: Behave Mary].</p>
<p>[Croix: Listen to your friend without playing with my Charlotte].</p>
<p>[Marianne: I will behave; she has already come so often to sleep here].</p>
<p>[Chariot: We'll let her know then].</p>
<p>Chariot and Croix went to Charlotte's room and she was bottomless hugging and masturbating a pillow with Marianne's picture on it.</p>
<p>- Charlotte</p>
<p>Say Chariot and Croix.</p>
<p>- Mommy, can't you knock?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte hiding under the covers.</p>
<p>- So our daughter is in love with Mary?</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- We already know the gift she wants.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- Mothers!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte hiding.</p>
<p>- You can get ready today and you will see your beloved Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- You will spending a few days there at the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>Charlotte jumps out of bed and hugs her mothers.</p>
<p>- Thank you so much, moms. I love you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Please Charlotte put some pants and get ready.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>Charlotte quickly packs her things and flies to the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>- Those two are gonna be quite a couple.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Now I'm worried about Marianne, she will behave, but our daughter not, that girl is on fire.</p>
<p>Says Croix</p>
<p>See you, lesbian witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gabriella Morris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning of January 30, 2033 Marianne wakes up next to Charlotte and both are naked.</p>
<p>- Good morning, my love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte wakes up.</p>
<p>- I mean, good morning, Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>- Good morning, Mary. It's very nice to sleep here in your house next to you and doing that good naked thing with you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte yawning.</p>
<p>- You... You think so?</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>- Even though you hold my breasts all the time, I like having you around, and that scissor thing you showed me yesterday was so pleasing.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte puts her finger in Marianne's mouth.</p>
<p>- Have a nice day, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte getting up.</p>
<p>Marianne throws herself on her pillows embarrassed and starts freaking out.</p>
<p>- Mary?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne jumps into Charlotte hugging her.</p>
<p>- We're gonna have a great time today.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Of course we will, how about the scissor thing again?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>A few hours later Charlotte and Marianne were walking through a square waiting for Wendoline until a green eyes red head girl met them both.</p>
<p>- Hello.</p>
<p>Says the girl.</p>
<p>- Hey.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- What's up?</p>
<p>Says the girl.</p>
<p>- Nice to meet you and what's your name?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- My name is Gabriella Morris.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I see you watching us a few times.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You guys have such a great friendship, I wish I could be just like you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Then be our friend.</p>
<p>Says Marianne looking at Gabriella's breasts.</p>
<p>- Mary, their eyes are on top.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte pushing Marianne.</p>
<p>- All right, they're really big.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella laughing.</p>
<p>Gabriella hugs Marianne and she falls flat on her breasts.</p>
<p>- How nice to have friends!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Charlotte smiles looking a little jealous at Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Oh, I'm sorry, you must be girlfriends by sight.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- We're just friends!</p>
<p>Say Marianne and Charlotte blushed.</p>
<p>- (Mary can only uses my breasts as pillow! She's mine!)</p>
<p>Wendoline arrives.</p>
<p>- Hello girls and hello redheaded girl.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Hello, my name is Gabriella Morris, and you?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I'm Wendoline England Parker, I've been friends with Marianne and Charlotte since childhood.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Can I just call you Wendy?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Of course, since we're friends, feel free to call me whatever you want.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Okay, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline blushes as she looks at Gabriella's breasts swaying as she sends a thumbs up sign.</p>
<p>- (That girl's as busty as Charlotte and she's hot).</p>
<p>Gabriella hugs Wendoline by putting her face on her breasts.</p>
<p>- I don't know why they were so impressed with those breasts. Charlotte has more breasts than I do, and you're not that impressed.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>The girls keep quiet looking at Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You don't have to be so behaved girls, I'm used to seeing people talking about my breasts anyway.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella squeezing her breasts.</p>
<p>- You're pretty cute even Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- That’s nothing Wendy you are more.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You're pretty weird, Gabriella. You didn't blush or anything. So you're not a lesbian?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'm a lesbian, but I don't get blushed that easily.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- That's interesting.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline begins to stare at Gabriella trying to leave her blushed, but it's no use and Gabriella continues without a reaction and Wendoline freezes.</p>
<p>- Wendy?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'm fine, but how impressive you are, Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You realize how hard it is to leave me blushed.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- How do you do it?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I've always been like that.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Got it.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Do you two mind if I talk to Marianne alone for a moment?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Okay.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte a little jealous.</p>
<p>Marianne and Gabriella go to a bench in the square away from there.</p>
<p>- I don't like this Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You say that because you're jealous.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- That's not it, Wendy, and I'm not jealous.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I noticed Charlie, the way you looked at her.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I don't like her putting Mary's face on her breasts, that face should only go on my breasts, that girl isn't going to do the good naked thing with my Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'm not hearing this, wait...</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Charlotte puts her hand in Wendoline's mouth.</p>
<p>- Wendy! Forget what I said.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Do you like Mary? And wait... Do you...</p>
<p>Says Wendoline</p>
<p>- Me?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte blushing.</p>
<p>- Don't hold back Charlotte, Mary likes you too, who think I gives love advice to that pervert, too bad she can't learn from my advices, and I'm surprised you two have sex, this thing is exclusive to girlfriends.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I know Mary likes me, but we're too young to date.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Is that right, Charlie?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline with her hand on her face.</p>
<p>- But it's true, Wendy. We're only 14. It's not dating age.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Where did you hear that? You two even had sex.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Charlotte gets no answer.</p>
<p>- Look, Charlie, I'm not gonna take your reason, but I think it's good you give Mary a chance. She really wants to date you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Maybe I'll think about it, Wendy, yesterday we did a thing Mary called scissor is when we rub...</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Wendoline jumps at Charlotte's outh and closes with her hands</p>
<p>- Are you saying you did that...? Don't say that things in public Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline shocked.</p>
<p>On the bench of Marianne Square and Gabriella were talking.</p>
<p>- You look familiar.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- What do you mean?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Your hair is brown, but you have dark and light locks, you must be from some known witch family.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I'm the daughter of a Cavendish with a Kagari.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Cavendish? But with brown hair.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Yeah, everybody says that. I hate being remembered for my brown hair.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I understand you, I could dye magically like me.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella showing her brown roots.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Your hair is prettier brown, but I understand you make red hair look pretty that way too. But I like my brown hair is from my Japanese mother.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- So your father is Cavendish? I didn't know they had men in the Cavendish family.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I don't know if you'll believe this, but I'm made by a fertility stone and I'm the result of a lesbian couple, I have two mothers.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Wow! That's amazing, I've heard about the fertility stone before.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I thought it was a rarity, but how nice to hear from you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yes it's very interesting, I'll still be able to use the fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>See you, new witches...</p>
<p>Gabriella Morris: A mysterious witch, Gabriella is a reserved and caring girl, she is a girl with a reserved personality, she is a witch with extreme physical strength and magical powers, she have long red hair that is magically dyed, green eyes, she wears glasses, 1.62m tall, 54kg and her date of birth is unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wendoline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- But why all this interest in the fertility stone and my family?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- It's because I've heard great things about your family.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Wait a minute, I remembered something, your last name is Morris, you're a descendant of Lorraine Morris, a witch who was a friend of my ancestor Diana Cavendish II.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I've never heard of this Lorraine, but I think I'm related to her.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- But it's weird, Morris are redheads and you have brown hair.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I was born that way and felt outside the family so that's why I magically dyed my hair.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I get it, so that means you must be very good with memory spells too.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I haven't had a chance to learn, since my parents...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella starts crying, but Marianne hugs her.</p>
<p>- Don't think about that stuff Gabriella, I know it's hard...</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I just wish I had a little love in that life.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You'll have one day Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Marianne caressing Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I know...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yeah, I was just curious about you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella and Marianne go back where the girls were.</p>
<p>- And so you've settled the particular matter?</p>
<p>Says jealous Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It was no big deal, Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- No need to be jealous, Charlotte. I just found her familiar.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Okay, Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Hey, Gabriella, could you pass me your number so we can talk more often.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- So you were interested in Gabriella?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- It's not that, Mary, it's the other thing.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Oh yes, that other thing.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Okay, and I'll pass my number on to you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella takes her cell phone and notes the number of the girls.</p>
<p>- I think it's time to say goodbye and go our separate ways.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella leaves for her home.</p>
<p>- Why we were right here?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- For that.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline pushes Marianne and Charlotte's heads making them kiss.</p>
<p>- Wendoline!</p>
<p>Say Charlotte and Marianne blushed.</p>
<p>- You gonna tell me you didn't like it?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte keep quiet and start running after Wendoline who ends up tripping and banging her head on a log.</p>
<p>- Ouch! That hurts.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Are you okay, Wendy?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte worried.</p>
<p>- Sorry to make you guys kiss, but I'm fine.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Don't do that anymore, Wendy, only if Charlie doesn't notice.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Marianne!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Okay.</p>
<p>Says Marianne with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>- Now you're gonna get all bent out of shape? Not with me around.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte giving Marianne a French kiss.</p>
<p>- Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>- What is it? You didn't like it?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I liked it, but Wendy's watching.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You can even get undress and start to love yourselves in front of me I'll love to see.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Wendoline!</p>
<p>Say Charlotte and Marianne.</p>
<p>- All right, come with me, I want to show you something.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline takes them both to her house.</p>
<p>- Hi, Miss Hannah and Miss Barbara.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Hello, Miss England Parker.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Hey, girls.</p>
<p>Say Hannah and Barbara.</p>
<p>- Come on!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>You two go to Wendoline's room.</p>
<p>- Those two make a beautiful couple.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- They even remember us both, love.</p>
<p>Says Hannah hugging Barbara from the waist.</p>
<p>- I hope our Wendy gets someone, too.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>In Wendoline's room she shows a notebook full of drawings.</p>
<p>- They look very nice, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Those are the drawings for your fanfic.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yes I'm all done now I can start publishing, only before I can ask something for you?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- If it's to read everything, I'm in.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- That's right, Mary, I just want to know what you think before I publish.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline delivers two books for Charlotte and Marianne.</p>
<p>- Thank you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I love your fanfics, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Maybe you'll learn from reading this fanfic to solve yourselves.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Okay, Wendy, don't think some fanfic of yours is gonna make us date.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- We don't need a fanfic for that.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Okay, confident ladies.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>A while later Charlotte and Marianne go to the Cavendish residence and Wendoline is having dinner with their mothers.</p>
<p>- So, Wendy, you're not gonna get a girlfriend, are you?</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- But Charlie and Mary aren't dating Mom, I'm trying to make those stubborn ones come together, but it's no use, they even had sex.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I'm not talking about your friends. I'm talking about you, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Barbara</p>
<p>- She could be straight love.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- No way! I'm a lesbian.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I know, darling, but we have never seen you with a girl other than Charlotte and Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- I met a girl today.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- And was she pretty?</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- Her name is Gabriella, but she was a strange girl, she doesn't get blushed staring at her.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- How interesting, our daughter is falling in love.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- I'm not in love with her; it just made me interested in getting to know her better.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline shows a picture of Gabriella for the mothers.</p>
<p>- You have good taste, daughter, she's very pretty, apart from those tits.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- Mommy! Gabriella's just a friend of mine and she just met me.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Charlotte and Marianne are just friends and it won't be long before they both start dating.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- If she's a good person, our family will be welcome.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- From the face, she looks like a sweet person.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- She is, she was very kind to me and to the girls, she is very caring and innocent too. Charlie got all jealous of her.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Also with breasts like that, she must have felt in the competition.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- It was because she hugged all of us and Mary blushed.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>See you, writer witches...</p>
<p>Wendoline England Parker: Daughter of Hannah and Barbara, better known as Wendy, she is Charlotte and Marianne's best friend, has a strong personality, is a very strong witch and different from her mothers Wendoline is very brave, she loves writing stories just like her mother Barbara, hates wearing pants or shorts because she has the same attributes as her mother Barbara with a larger hips, instead prefers to wear dresses and skirts. she have long red brown hair, dark blue eyes, 1.60 m tall, 49 kg and was born on March 3, 2018.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charlotte's birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 1, 2033 Marianne and Charlotte were in the cinema watching a film while Chariot and Croix put the finishing touches.</p>
<p>- It's almost done.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Wendy, where are the guests?</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- I told them to come here, they'll be here soon.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Charlie will love it.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>A while later Rebecca, Hellen and Gabriella arrive at the residence of the Du Nord Meridies family, Wendoline blushes at the time she sees Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Hey, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Ah, hello, Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Wendy likes this Gabriella?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- She's just my friend Becca.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- But you blushed when you see her.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Gabriella stares at Chariot briefly and Wendoline notices.</p>
<p>- (That lady, she looks familiar).</p>
<p>- She's Charlotte's mother.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I know it may seem invasive, but what's Charlie's red-haired mother's last name?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Du Nord.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Gabriella is frozen for a few seconds.</p>
<p>- Gabriella?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It was nothing.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Do you have anything with Miss Chariot's last name?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I've only heard of it somewhere, but I don't know.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- It must be because she was Shiny Chariot.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- That's gotta be it, my parents talked about her a lot.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed and everything was ready, but Chariot's family had not yet arrived.</p>
<p>- What the hell we're gonna be late for my great-great-grand daughter birthday.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Sorry it took so long, Grandma. I couldn't close the bakery anytime soon.</p>
<p>Says Ellie.</p>
<p>- I understand your commitment to the job, but you own it could have closed earlier today or not open at all.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Let's stop arguing and let's go.</p>
<p>Says Anna.</p>
<p>- We're going with a broom that's faster.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- I don't even know if I can still fly on a broom.</p>
<p>Says Ellie.</p>
<p>- Shame on you Ellie, I'm still 115 years old and you're so young you won't make it?</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- At least we'll let Chariot know we're going to be a little late.</p>
<p>Says Ellie.</p>
<p>*On the cell phone.</p>
<p>[Ellie: Daughter, I'm sorry, but we're still home, it's going to take us a while to get there].</p>
<p>[Chariot: Got it, Charlotte and Marianne arrive in an hour].</p>
<p>[Ellie: We're leaving home now, see you in an hour, at least the cake is ready].</p>
<p>[Chariot: How wonderful, please be careful].</p>
<p>An hour later Charlotte and Marianne leave the cinema after seeing a movie.</p>
<p>- I love that you took me to the cinema, ice skating and taking a walk in the mall just for the two of us on my birthday and the best we did a lot of that good naked thing, but I'm tired Mary, I have to go home and I don't even know if my moms did anything for me today.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'll go with you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You want to go just for the cake?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Also, but I want to go because I like to spend the time with you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte gets blushed.</p>
<p>- Forget what I said.</p>
<p>Says Marianne hiding her face.</p>
<p>- Don't be like that Mary, I also like to enjoy these moments with you, it's always better when I'm with you, besides that I love the days we spend in your house doing that good naked thing.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte arrive at the Du Nord Meridies family residence and it's all dark until Charlotte turns on the light.</p>
<p>- Surprise!</p>
<p>They all say.</p>
<p>Charlotte gets emotional starting to cry and Marianne hugs Charlotte.</p>
<p>- This whole time you were planning a surprise party for me?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte crying.</p>
<p>Chariot and Croix hug Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You deserve Charlie, you do so much for us without wanting anything in return.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- We'll always give you the best for our daughter.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- I love you moms, I have the best moms in the world.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne gets emotional and cries looking at them both.</p>
<p>- (I wish I had this closeness that Charlotte has with her mothers like I have with mine).</p>
<p>- Mary?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline with her hand on Marianne's shoulder.</p>
<p>- I'm fine Wendy, I'm just happy to see Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- (I know you're lying Mary, I know why you're like this).</p>
<p>- You two like each other very much.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Yes.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte looks excited at the girls.</p>
<p>- Thank you for all this, girls. I know you helped with all this.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- We just wanted the best for our best friend.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Now I understand why I had to spend a few days at Mary's house.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Charlie didn't do anything to you, Mary?</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- No, Miss Croix, she behaved those days.</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>- (She just have sex with me all these days for hours, but besides that she behaved very well Miss Croix).</p>
<p>- Honey stops making Mary so blushed.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- We're still gonna talk about the pillow Charlotte.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- Honey! Today is her day, let's not make our daughter ashamed.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>Marianne stares at Charlotte</p>
<p>- (Pillow? What's with the pillow and why did Charlie turn so red? I was curious now, later I'll ask Charlie what that pillow is).</p>
<p>Wendoline goes to Gabriella who was quietly sitting in a corner.</p>
<p>- Hello Gabriella, why are you so quiet today? When we talk on the cell phone, we keep talking about everything.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's nothing Wendy, I'm just a little weird today.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Having a bad time?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Almost, I'm just having a weird feeling today.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I don't know what's going on in that head, but if you want, you can let me know.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's nothing.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Rebecca and Hellen go to Gabriella.</p>
<p>- We don't know you yet, we know your name is Gabriella and Wendy is in love with you.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Hey!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline blushing.</p>
<p>- I'm Rebecca Jansson.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I'm Hellen Hanbridge Benhardt.</p>
<p>Says Hellen.</p>
<p>Gabriella is surprised to remember Hellen's last name.</p>
<p>- I'm Gabriella Morris.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Look, Gabriella showed some reaction.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I'm just surprised about how nice your names are and how tall you are Hellen.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Thank you.</p>
<p>Says Hellen.</p>
<p>Wendoline looks a little jealous at Hellen.</p>
<p>- Relax Wendy, I'm not gonna steal Gabriella from you.</p>
<p>Says Hellen.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass Adeleine, Anna and Ellie arrive at the Du Nord Meridies family residence.</p>
<p>- Here we are!</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Great-great-Grandma!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte running to hug Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Sorry it took Ellie so long to get to work and not even on her granddaughter's birthday to stop working.</p>
<p>Says Anna.</p>
<p>- We were looking forward to the cake.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>Ellie puts the cake on the table; Adeleine goes to greet Marianne and sees Gabriella staring at her.</p>
<p>- (I'm having a strange feeling with this Charlotte friend with glasses, as if I saw her before… I remembered, after this party we are going to talk).</p>
<p>- Hello, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Hi, Grandma Adeleine, how are you?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Gabriella nods to Adeleine who also nodded.</p>
<p>- (Adeleine Du Nord you old brat… Behave yourself if you don’t want to see the consequences)</p>
<p>Happy birthday, lesbian witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gabriella's memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adeleine goes back to where she was with her family.</p>
<p>- Why were you looking at Grandma Du Nord like that?</p>
<p>Says Wendy.</p>
<p>- Nothing much Wendy, I just found her familiar.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Familiar? But Grandma Du Nord rarely comes this way.</p>
<p>Says Wendy.</p>
<p>- These are my memories Wendy, I only remember a few things from my previous life.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- So you mean you're someone's reincarnation?</p>
<p>Says Wendy.</p>
<p>- I guess, lately I've been tormented by memories from my previous life.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- We can help you with that.</p>
<p>Says Wendy.</p>
<p>- No, Wendy, it's okay, I can live with those memories.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- But it's still better to treat Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Wendy.</p>
<p>- Thank you for the concern Wendy you are a wonderful friend.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella hugs Wendoline and puts her inside her breasts.</p>
<p>- Your face is warm, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- (That's so good, so that's what Mary feels so strongly about Charlie).</p>
<p>- You can stay here as long as you want Wendy, they're yours.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Girls, we're at Charlie's party, take easy, please.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Okay.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella taking Wendoline's head from her breasts.</p>
<p>- It was so good, you guys are such a pain in the ass.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- We can do more somewhere else.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline has a brief nosebleed.</p>
<p>- What is it, Wendy? Wouldn't you like that?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline is with no reaction and blushed.</p>
<p>- It's like you never even dated a girl before.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Did you say dating?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Yes Wendy, we can be very happy together.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- This is the happiest day of my life! It's Charlie's birthday, but I got the gift.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline hugging Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I know you were starting to like me, so why not starting a relationship with you?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I’m so surprised with that, but you find me pretty?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You’re not only pretty, but hot too, I like your large hips, I would love to touch your big butt too, you have the butt and I have the breasts.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella to Wendoline ears.</p>
<p>A few minutes go by and they all sing Happy birthday to Charlotte until...</p>
<p>- Who's Charlotte is going to marry…</p>
<p>Say Wendoline, Rebecca and Hellen.</p>
<p>- Don't start!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- It will depend if Marianne wants it!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Wendoline!</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>- Admit it, Mary, you and Charlie make a great couple.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You and Gabriella too.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We're a couple.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline French kiss Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Yes, we started our relationship today.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Charlotte delivers the first cake pieces to her mothers and grandmother and then to Marianne.</p>
<p>- Thanks, Charlie. I love you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte gets blushed.</p>
<p>- I mean, I mean, Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing</p>
<p>- All right, Mary, I love you too.</p>
<p>Says Charlie blushed</p>
<p>Later they all say goodbye to Charlotte at the party, Wendoline and Gabriella walk together to the England Parker family home.</p>
<p>- I can't wait to show you my moms.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Your mothers must be as cool as you are.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- They are.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline comes to your house.</p>
<p>- How was Charlotte's party?</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- It was really good, I managed to get a girlfriend even.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You must be Gabriella?</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- Yes, I'm Gabriella Morris myself. It's nice to meet you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I'm Hannah England and my wife's name is Barbara Parker, our daughter came from the fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- I've heard that, these fertility stones are interesting.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- They have helped many of us and apparently one day you too will form your family.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- Yeah, in the future who knows.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I will love having a family with You Gabbie.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Gabbie? I loved that nickname Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella hugging Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I liked you Gabriella, you're a girl who doesn't blush so easy and pretty too, Wendy had good taste.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>Wendoline blushes and Gabriella just smiles at Hannah, Barbara then appears with a towel on her head.</p>
<p>- Finally came from the Wendy party, I was listening to you, hello I'm Wendoline's other mom.</p>
<p> Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- Hello, Mrs. Barbara Parker. I'm Gabriella Morris.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I know who you are. Take good care of my daughter. You're very pretty.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- Thank you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I like your personality girl, don't blush for nothing.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- I have to go to my house now it's getting late already.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Don't you want to stay in the house?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- No, I've got a few things to sort out at home, I'll see you tomorrow Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- It's okay...</p>
<p>Says Wendoline looking down.</p>
<p>Gabriella goes to Wendoline and kisses her.</p>
<p>- I love you, Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Me too, but I want to…</p>
<p>Says Wendoline pushing Gabriella’s shirt.</p>
<p>- One day you can come to my home and we can do the thing you want.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- (She’s horny, I’m horny too, but I’m not going to have sex with her while her mothers are here)</p>
<p>Gabriella says goodbye to Wendoline's mothers and walks to her house.</p>
<p>- This Gabriella is cute and polite, but I found her very mysterious and intriguing.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- I like that enigmatic little way she is, but I want to know why she's like this.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- One day you find out, it took me a while to discover your mother's secrets.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- Just have a little patience that she tells at the right time; just don't let her be afraid to tell her secrets.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- Got it.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's just that you won't do what your mother did and says about Night Fall, this makes me afraid to tell Hannah at the time.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- Until an hour I found out you were starting to like Lotte and I had to find out.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- Lotte was just a friend Hannah you who are just jealous.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>Gabriella walks back to her house and on the way she feels something on her back and a gun noise.</p>
<p>- You can fool everyone, but you can't fool me.</p>
<p>Say????.</p>
<p>- And you really think a gun is gonna hurt me?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- No more than you can do to my family.</p>
<p>Say????.</p>
<p>- So you want it that way? Well, well I knew you’re going to discover me you old brat.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella turns and her hair turns brown and she takes off her glasses.</p>
<p>See you, lesbian witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The truth behind everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I knew you'd come back, Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- I think it's best to keep that mouth shut.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Adeleine put her gun away.</p>
<p>- And you'll do what? I'm 115 years old, but I can still do something.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- If you dare tell anyone the truth behind me, I will kill your entire family.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- As if it wasn't in your plans to kill my family. I'll still gonna tell. Margareth, come on kill me.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine opening her arms.</p>
<p>- I promised your mother I wouldn't kill you, but I'll make you suffer brat, better I don't talk too much, you might have a bug hidden inside that outfit.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Then you'll make a serious mistake, Margareth Ford.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- And even if you tell me who I am, everything will fall on the real Gabriella Morris.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- What?</p>
<p>Says Adeleine shocked.</p>
<p>- Don't think that all this is just an identity I created, Gabriella Morris really exists and she is very much like me, tell us something about all this and that will fall on the real poor Gabriella Morris.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You're cruel, Margareth. Why are you doing all this?</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Nothing of your interest brat, now go to your family, or you'll see them all seven feet underground, the best you can do is protect your family, that if you can, I am stronger and more powerful than ever.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I can’t let you keep doing bad things Margareth and that girl dating you? She'll know everything.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- That brat I need to keep in line and as for you Adeleine Du Nord, you know what will happen if you open that mouth, I have enough power to kill a witch like I was before.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You'll still pay for all this Margareth, don't think I've forgotten what you did to my mothers.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- You think I don't feel guilty for killing Diana? I suffer every day for doing that.</p>
<p>Says Margareth holding the cry.</p>
<p>- I'm not going to believe this act, if you really loved my mother why didn't you leave her alone with my other mother?</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Because Diana is mine and should be mine alone.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You didn't care about my mother's happiness? She was happy with my mother Louise. I doubt very much I'd be happy by your side.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Shut up, you little brat!</p>
<p>Says Margareth tearing.</p>
<p>Margareth casts a smoke screen magic and another to blind Adeleine temporarily and runs to her hideout.</p>
<p>- (What the hell I didn't expect, I have to go home, okay Margareth I won't tell my family about you, but one day I will or they will know the truth).</p>
<p>Adeleine flies home and Margareth arrives at her hideout crying.</p>
<p>- Finally a scene that cheers me up after all the suffering I go through here.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Shut up, you little brat, or do you want me to increase the electric charge on your necklace?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Please don't.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth increases the electric charge of Gabriella's necklace by making her take a shock.</p>
<p>- The only one here who should smile is me.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Why don't you just kill me? It's not enough that you've caused me so much suffering.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Because I need you, you'll still be very helpful to me, but look on the bright side Gabriella I managed to be benevolent today, you just won a girlfriend.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- What in addition to using my identity gets someone like you to date me?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- She's being fooled just like you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And what's her name?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth gives Gabriella a shock.</p>
<p>- Only I ask the questions around here, her name is Wendoline and she's not ugly her hips are very thick.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Wendoline? Stay away from Wendoline! She doesn't deserve to suffer at your hands.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth gives Gabriella a shock.</p>
<p>- I see you were already interested in her, look I got you with the girl you liked.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- All I wanted was to have the courage to talk to Wendoline, but now my hopes are gone she'll never want to talk to me again.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying.</p>
<p>- What a drama, how cute, but a shame that as soon as you stop being useful you will meet with your parents.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Why are you so mean? What did we do for you?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You did nothing to me, on the contrary you were necessary so that I could carry out my entire plan.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And you needed to kill my parents? Did you need to keep me prisoner?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I killed your parents just for fun, I wanted to see if you were good enough for when the time came and keeping you prisoner is useful for hours when I need to be you out in the world a little when they start to suspect me, you take the blame for everything and I get off scot-free and safe.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You are cruel and evil, how can there be a witch like you? Witches should help each other or do good.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I don’t care? I'm above good and evil.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You're a monster! How can you do something like that?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Monster? I'm not a monster, I'm a god!</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth goes to Gabriella and gives her a kiss.</p>
<p>- That's for Wendoline, she kissed me twice today, saw only how benevolent I can be.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth then kicks Gabriella and electrocutes her.</p>
<p>- And I can be cruel too, so I think it's good to cooperate with me very well.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Gabriella lies on the floor crying.</p>
<p>- Crying won't do any good, brat, now come and satisfy me while I have my plan made, and do that right.</p>
<p>Says Margareth pushing her underwear.</p>
<p>Gabriella goes to Margareth and starts licking her pussy.</p>
<p>- Do that with pleasure!</p>
<p>Says angry Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth kicks in Gabriella, starts electrocuting and stomping on her head.</p>
<p>- Oh, you know what? I don't want your services right now, if you're not gonna do it right.</p>
<p>Says angry Margaret.</p>
<p>- (What I deserved to be in that situation? When that suffering is gonna end?)</p>
<p>See you, evil witches...</p>
<p>Gabriella Morris (real): She had her family brutally murdered by Margareth when she returned rejuvenated, she was the only one spared by Margareth having her identity used by her, Gabriella is a shy and reserved girl, in love with Wendoline, never had the courage to at least talk to her, now lives a real hell being a prisoner of Margareth having to do everything she says, have long natural orange reddish hair, green eyes, wears glasses, 1.62m tall, 59 kg and was born on June 7, 2018.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gabriella's past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning of February 2nd, 2033 Gabriella wakes up with Margareth on her side who was asleep and dresses watching Margareth sleeping.</p>
<p>- (How long will this suffering last? Daddy... Mama... Grandma... Grandpa... This bitch killed you without any mercy and I am still forced to satisfy her...).</p>
<p>Gabriella walks to the couch with her whole body aching and sits looking at a family picture she had kept in her jacket pocket.</p>
<p>*Flashback on Gabriella.</p>
<p>December 24, 2032 at the Morris family residence is Christmas Eve almost midnight everyone was waiting at the door for Gabriella's grandfather to arrive dressed as Santa Claus until he arrived.</p>
<p>- Ho ho ho Merry Christmas!</p>
<p>Says Harry.</p>
<p>Harry spits blood and falls to the ground with a knife in his back; Margareth appears and closes the door.</p>
<p>- Merry Christmas to you, I am here to give you a wonderful gift.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Harry! Why did you kill my husband what he did to you girl?</p>
<p>Says Rosemary.</p>
<p>- He hasn't done anything, but he's going to do a lot of useful things, you're all going to be very useful to me. Don’t be angry, the time to meet him is here.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth takes a wand out of her pocket; Rosemary and Phoebe protect Gabriella by staying in front.</p>
<p>- So you're a witch? Stay away from us or you'll get hurt, we aren’t weak and we are two witches.</p>
<p>Says Phoebe.</p>
<p>- Hurt? Who said anything about hurting? I’m going to killing you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You're just a girl and we're both strong witches...</p>
<p>Says Phoebe.</p>
<p>Margareth passes by the two who feel a slight stab and fall hard to the ground.</p>
<p>- Mommy! Grandma!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth casts a spell that knocks Gabriella unconscious.</p>
<p>- Relax girl I haven't killed your mother and grandmother yet, but your father I killed.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Gabriella wakes up later lying on a bed.</p>
<p>- Where am I? I had a nightmare.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth appears after hearing Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Finally woke up girl, merry Christmas, but the only one gifted was me.</p>
<p>Says Margareth smiling sarcastically.</p>
<p>- What! all this can't be real! You… You…</p>
<p>Says Gabriella in despair.</p>
<p>- Accept little girl now you're my slave and if you don't do what I say you will be punished.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- What? I'm not gonna let you do this with...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth discharges an electric charge into Gabriella's neck.</p>
<p>- You think a shock will make me do what you say?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Not a shock? I just want to see you suffer, but the necklace itself forces you to do whatever I tell you to do whether you want to or not, this is a forbidden magic thing called slave necklace, you can’t do one but I’m above everything.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Gabriella gets up and tries to attack Margareth, but can't reach her.</p>
<p>- Come with me.</p>
<p>Says Margareth</p>
<p>Margareth and Gabriella go to where Phoebe and Rosemary are.</p>
<p>- I wouldn't leave you without at least seeing your family one last time.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth takes the cloths out of Rosemary and Phoebe mouths.</p>
<p>- Gabriella! You’re alive! Don’t obey the orders of that crazy bitch!</p>
<p>Says Phoebe.</p>
<p>- Be strong Gabriella, if I’m going to die today, I’m ready to that,</p>
<p>Says Rosemary.</p>
<p>- No, you're not...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>They both go out and fall to the ground asleep.</p>
<p>- Too late.</p>
<p>Says Margareth holding a shining pot.</p>
<p>- You killed my family! You murderer!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying.</p>
<p>- I really killed, know that they are not my first victims, girl I'm 134 years old you have no idea who I am and what I did, but you will have the pleasure of knowing that one day it will be thrown away too, as soon as I finish my big project.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And what project would that be? It's not enough what caused you it anymore; my family doesn’t deserve to be killed to that! What they did to you?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying.</p>
<p>- I will reveal to you one day, for the time being I will need to be you for a few days to find out more about this current world and about some people.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You still want to impersonate me? You... You... Motherfucking old bitch…</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Of course, there may be people who know who I am and mess up my whole plan and best of all, the blame will all fall on you, oh sorry you’re so unlucky to look like me but at least I can be benevolent, undress yourself and I’ll give you the best sex you had in your life.</p>
<p>Says Margareth undressing.</p>
<p>* End of flashback.</p>
<p>- (Over a month has passed of this suffering and so far I do not know when she will kill me, I just want it to be killed as soon as possible, I am already tired of suffering so much. What did I do to deserve all this?).</p>
<p>Margareth has awake.</p>
<p>- Hey, you useless piece of shit, what are you doing sitting there doing nothing? Where's my breakfast?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I just woke up!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth discharges an electrical discharge in Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Don't raise your voice to me! Now go prepare my food, come on!</p>
<p>Says angry Margaret.</p>
<p>- (Diana... Why I still feel bad about it... Forget it... My plan will work; at least that useless Gabriella is helping me with this new world).</p>
<p>Gabriella goes to prepare Margareth's breakfast, meanwhile at the Du Nord Meridies family residence, Charlotte wakes up and goes to the kitchen to meet Croix.</p>
<p>- Good morning, Mama.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Good morning, daughter. Now tell me, what was that the other day?</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>Charlotte blushes and looks dull.</p>
<p>- Are you liking Mary?</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- No problem, we just want to know.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- You're not a child anymore if you want to date.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I like Mary, but will our date work?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte blushing.</p>
<p>- Really? You were made for each other, it is clear that Mary feels the same for you Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- They're gonna raise a beautiful family and give us several little granddaughters.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Relax, love. Our daughter's gonna turn into a tomato.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- I want to date Mary, but how do we start? How do I ask her?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- There's gonna come a day when you're gonna take heart for this, Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Just don't go making Mary faint when you say that, the way she's crazy about you and a skin is better than your pillow.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>- Mommy! And you’re right a skin is better than a pillow.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- What?</p>
<p>Say Croix and Chariot shocked.</p>
<p>- The days I’m in Mary’s residence we did a good naked thing, don’t know why she’s so blushed when she see me naked.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Of course she is Charlotte, when a person is in love with you she will blush seeing you naked for the first time.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- But then I go to her and undress Mary to take her to the shower, but I noticed her panties were wet and her pussy too, so I did a massage in her pussy like I learned months ago.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You masturbate Marianne without asking her? Charlotte! And hey Croix stops laughing to that this is serious.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I did a wrong thing? When I was massaging her, Mary said to do more and after that massage later on she showed me a thing when we rub our pussies, is like a scissor, is surprising how Mary knows a lot of that good naked thing</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Oh my… Well Charlotte, you’re a woman now and still so innocent, my advice is to start date her and only have sex with Marianne when you’re dating.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I know mom, and why mom Croix is laughing so hard.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Because she’s stupid, but my stupid wife.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Hey!</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>See you, slave witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 5, 2033 Marianne visits Charlotte in her work, hugs her from behind grabbing her breasts.</p>
<p>- That apron enhances your breasts.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You can take them all you want, they're yours.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne takes her hand off Charlotte's breasts and walks back scared.</p>
<p>- Cha... Charlie...</p>
<p>Says scared Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte turns to Marianne and hugs her.</p>
<p>- Charlie, you look strange today...</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Marianne Cavendish Kagari, Do... You want to date me?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I thought you'd never say that, I want to date you too.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte gets all bouncy and cheerful, Marianne keeps drooling staring at her breasts swaying.</p>
<p>- My eyes are here, you little pervert.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I know, Charlie, but they're so big.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And they're yours like my entire body too; we can even do that naked thing we did another day. I love you, Mary, and that perverted way of yours.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I love you too, Charlie. Can we kiss?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte and Marianne kiss, Wendoline ends up seeing the two of them kiss from afar and it goes all the way to both of them.</p>
<p>- Am I dreaming?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- No Wendy we're dating.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I am the happiest girl in the world!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- At last, girls, after so long wanting to see you together.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Marianne takes her wallet and gives £20 to Charlotte.</p>
<p>- That deserves a celebration.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm the owner's daughter here. Mary doesn't have to pay.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Chariot goes to the girls with a cake.</p>
<p>- I've seen you two from afar, this one's is from the house, and if you get married you can have as many cakes as you want.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>Charlotte and Marianne blush at each other.</p>
<p>- Will you stop touching my daughter's breasts?</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- It's by force of habit.</p>
<p>Says Marianne afraid.</p>
<p>- Relax Mary, it's your girlfriend, but don't do that kind of thing with people watching.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I know Miss Chariot, I promise to treat your daughter with all my heart.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I know Mary you will, Croix will love knowing that.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I wish I could see Gabriella as often as you two see each other.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Why don't you visit her at her house?</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- I don't know where Gabriella lives.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I know where the Morris family's house is. I'll take you there after work if you want.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Thank you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>*On the cell phone.</p>
<p>[Wendoline: Gabbie I'm coming to visit you at your house].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: It's okay to come].</p>
<p>*In Margareth's hiding place.</p>
<p>- Stay quiet, Wendoline is coming.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Wendoline...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Too bad you won't see your beloved, I hope you'll be quiet.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Are you really gonna let me suffer?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth discharges an electrical charge.</p>
<p>- More than a month being my slave and still raising her voice to me. You never really learn brat.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth disguises herself as Gabriella and waits for the girls to come and visit until sometime later the girls arrive at Gabriella's residence.</p>
<p>- Hey, girls.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Gabbie!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline runs to Gabriella and kisses her.</p>
<p>- What an excitement.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You were missed.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's not so long ago the last time we saw each other it was only 4 days ago and out that we talked all the time by cell phone.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- What about your family?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- They work traveling, I have to take care of the house practically alone.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Gabbie, I have something new to tell you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- What's new? That's interesting.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Mary and Charlie are finally dating.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- (What the hell that big-breasted Du Nord is with the Japanese Cavendish. How am I gonna seduce that bastard into my plan?).</p>
<p>- Wow, how wonderful, you guys make a great couple; I was waiting for you to be together.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Thank you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It was a dream come true to be together with Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- (Enjoy the time you have next to the shortie Du Nord, one day I will kill them both to make my plan work).</p>
<p>- And you two already?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella signaling scissors.</p>
<p>- What's that?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne and Wendoline are extremely blushed.</p>
<p>- Mary? Wendy?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I don't know why you two are blushed is a normal thing to a couple do.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Gabriella! That's also an exaggeration to say.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline blushing.</p>
<p>- Okay, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella goes to Wendoline, sits on her lap and talks close to her ear which makes her even more flushed.</p>
<p>- Maybe one day.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline blushing.</p>
<p>- What are they talking about, love? And why did you guys get all flushed when she signaled scissors?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne gets to Charlotte's ear.</p>
<p>- Oh, so it's that thing there that we...</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne stained covers Charlotte's mouth.</p>
<p>- Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte takes her hands off Marianne and kisses her.</p>
<p>- You guys are so weird, such a normal thing, and you get blushed.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You're so naive, Charlie. I love that.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I love your perverted way too.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte are kissing each other.</p>
<p>- They started dating today and they're so close.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's really impressing Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- We should have this proximity too Gabbie, we are longer than them, but I hardly see it only by message and when we see each other we stay together for a short time.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I know it's really hard for both of us to really visit, I have a lot to do at home and my parents still don't know that I'm a lesbian or that I date you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Do they have any kind of prejudice?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Sort of, but if you want you can come tomorrow and I'll be free all day, so they won't know you came here. How's that?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Nice, but I don't want to get you in trouble with your parents over it.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- That's one less Wendy, an opportunity like that, you can't miss it.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Okay, I'll visit you tomorrow.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Just you heh.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline blushes.</p>
<p>See you, lesbian witches...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Visiting Gabriella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriella wakes up on Margareth's side, but when she gets up and dresses, Margareth holds her down.</p>
<p>- I just woke up Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Today I will be benevolent to you, Wendoline will come visit us and let you enjoy her for the first time.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And you wouldn't be afraid I'd tell Wendoline everything about you?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You won't tell I'll control you including what you say; I'll listen to everything you're saying or doing.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- (Even with a slave necklace I can’t control what she say, but at least I know she won’t going to say the truth).</p>
<p>Margareth puts a necklace on Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Now you're gonna do everything I say.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- How long will I be your slave?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth puts her finger in Gabriella's mouth.</p>
<p>- Now relax, today will be your day, I promise not to give you any electrical discharge, but behave yourself.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- It would be my day if I stayed away from you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Sometimes I think you say these things wanting to be punished.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Of course I love to suffer, I loved even more when you killed my whole family in cold blood and kept me as your slave for over a month.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella sarcastically.</p>
<p>- Brat you're lucky I kept my promises if I wasn't gonna make you suffer so much now.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>A few hours later Wendoline goes all bouncy back from school to Gabriella's house, who receives her hugging her.</p>
<p>- Gabbie!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Wendoline...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- (This feeling)</p>
<p>- What is it, Gabbie? You look so different today. I got it! That must be it.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline kisses Gabriella who blushes instantly.</p>
<p>- You look pretty strange, Gabbie.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Gabriella stays quiet and blushed.</p>
<p>- It's not even the same as yesterday.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Gabriella walks without looking at Wendoline to her room.</p>
<p>- Wait for me here.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella closes the door and Wendoline waits outside.</p>
<p>- (My first kiss on Wendoline is not the same as Margareth, but I also remembered the horrible things I spend every day beside Margareth).</p>
<p>Gabriella takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>- (Come on Gabriella you will have one day to enjoy away from this suffering, at least avoid this suffering and my cruel fate, I only hope that Margareth will not stop me. I will do what Margareth does to me every day, but at least it will be Wendoline's will that will be done).</p>
<p>Gabriella opens the door and looks blushing at Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You're acting really weird today Gabbie, I don't understand why you blush so much, so you don't blush.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Because of that.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella pulls Wendoline, starting to kiss her until she gets to bed and pushes her.</p>
<p>- Gabbie?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Gabriella was only wearing a shirt and takes off her shirt, Wendoline freezes watching Gabriella's breasts sway.</p>
<p>- You... You want...</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- (gosh she’s hot, her breasts are so big, now I know how Marianne feels).</p>
<p>- Today is our day, is time to do the thing I always wanted to do with you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline looks worried about some scars along Gabriella's body.</p>
<p>- What's that?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's nothing.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella hiding.</p>
<p>- Your parents hit you?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Away from there Margareth is hearing everything.</p>
<p>- (Don't open your mouth Gabriella, I can't control what you says and if you says anything I will have to break my promise).</p>
<p>In Gabriella's room.</p>
<p>- That's nothing Wendoline, let's think of something else now.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella smiling at Wendoline.</p>
<p>A few hours later after doing sex, Gabriella and Wendoline go to the door.</p>
<p>- It was great to spend some time by your side.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I loved it too, the other day we'll be able to see each other again.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline hugs, kisses and touches Gabriella butt, as she closes the door, finds Margareth clapping sarcastically for her.</p>
<p>- You managed to behave well, Gabriella, I thought you'd put it all away and I'd have to kill Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I kept my mouth shut just so it wouldn't kill Wendoline, I don't care if it kills me, but leave Wendoline alone she has nothing to do with it.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- She's into you. That can't get in my way, unless...</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- What are you thinking, Margareth?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- If you let me enjoy Wendoline, I might as well spare that little girl's life, I hear your moans and she is so hot.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Gabriella gets no reaction.</p>
<p>- It won't be anything bad, she'll still think it's you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Do you still think this is something normal?</p>
<p>Says angry Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I hate to keep my promises. All I wanted was to electrocute you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth with her hand in her face.</p>
<p>- You are inhuman Margareth, but there is no point in saying that, a witch as strong and powerful as you prefer to use this magic for evil.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- What would be good and bad for you? It's no wonder you're being my slave. You're just an inferior witch who still has that way of thinking.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And you're a superior witch for what?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You'll know someday because I'm god!</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Great divinity, who kills a family, enslaves the only survivor and still pretends to be me so that all the guilt falls on me.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- It's not my fault you're dumb not to run in time.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I won't try anymore, you'd never listen to a 14-year-old girl trying to change that sick mentality.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You gave up? You are really weak That's why it's only good for being my slave and nothing else. Now come on! I need you to continue with the memories and I hope you do it right if you don't...</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- What are you gonna do? I have nothing left! You took everything from me!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Wendoline's still alive, so I have something to get out of you and her family.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You... You... Don't think about touching Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- What are you gonna do? You are a pathetic witch compared to me and your necklace would never let you oppose me and out that I am an extremely intelligen, I am prepared for all kinds of situations.</p>
<p>Says Margareth looking evil at Gabriella.</p>
<p>See you, lesbian witches...</p>
<p>Margareth Ford: She came back after years of hiding, Margareth keeps Gabriella as her slave for her great plan, she is an extremely intelligent and powerful witch, she has no compassion for anyone but Diana III even killing her and does everything to have the love of her life with her. She have long brown hair, green eyes, large breasts, 1.62m high, 54 kg and was born on 10 December 1898, rejuvenating to 14 years in 2032.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Charlotte's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 11, 2033 Charlotte wakes up at 4 a.m., gets ready to go to school and at 5 a.m. she arrives at school half sleepy.</p>
<p>- Good morning, Charlie!</p>
<p>Say??????.</p>
<p>- Good morning Artemisa.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte yawning.</p>
<p>- And how are things with Mary?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- We're getting along very well Artemisa, tomorrow we'll tell their mothers we're dating.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Good, I hope everything works out Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- And you Artemisa? Anything new?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Not so many, my life is still the same old boring I just want June to come soon so I can sleep a little more.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Me too, it gets too tired to wake up so early to go to school.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I don't know why we still go to school. I'm glad this is your last year and then you go to a witch academy, I wanted to be a witch too.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- You may as well, you don't have to be from a family of witches, my mother-in-law wasn't and she did.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Really? Will you help me become a witch?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Of course I help, but I'm not that good at teaching magic. I'll do my best and maybe ask Mary for help.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- That's wonderful, thank you for your help.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>A few hours later at 11 a.m. class ends.</p>
<p>- See you Monday, Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Until Artemisa.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte goes to Chariot's bakery, puts on an apron, grabs her hair and starts sweeping through there until Chariot calls Charlotte goes to her.</p>
<p>- What is it, Mom?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- We have to talk about you working here, Charlotte.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- What do you mean, Mom? Did I do something wrong?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- On the contrary you work very well, but you have to stop Charlotte you are only 15 years old.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- But Mom, you need to take care of Violet and Sarah.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- They don't breastfeed anymore and soon they'll be in day care, my love, outside that your other mother works at home.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Can I at least work here until June?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Okay, and don't think about working here again while you're studying in Luna Nova, when you have recess and holidays you'll enjoy them, you have to live your life girl.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Okay, Mom, I'll go.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Sometime later at 4 o'clock in the afternoon Marianne arrives at Chariot's bakery and as always receives Charlotte hugging her from behind and grab her breasts.</p>
<p>- Hi, my love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte and Marianne kisses each other.</p>
<p>- Love I was thinking here, we can call Wendoline and Gabriella to come with us tomorrow to my residence.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yeah, it'd be nice to call them both.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And how was your day?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I spoke to Artemisa today and she wants to become a witch and she wants my help to teach her magic.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Really?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Can I help too?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Of course Mary, your help will be useful.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- My mother was also a simple human and managed to become a witch, my help will be good for her.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- That's what I told her.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And when do we start?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- On Monday she'll be here for about four hours.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You look so cute in that apron.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And you look cute in that uniform.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It's horrible, stop looking.</p>
<p>Says Marianne hiding.</p>
<p>- But it's true, love, you look so cute.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte hugging Marianne from behind.</p>
<p>- I wanted to study at the same school as you love, they let me wear whatever clothes I want I have to wear these skirts and I can't even crouch straight.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Let me guess? Today's is black.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Not even close, Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Teddy bear?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- For Beatrix, not either love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne goes to Charlotte's ear.</p>
<p>- That's why you don't like wearing a skirt; you aren’t using underwear at all.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Is more comfortable and is for you alone, just pushes up and you could feel my hands.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Wendoline arrives at the confectionery.</p>
<p>- You changed fast today Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm sleeping at Gabriella's tonight.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It was just taking the attitude of visiting her that now you are seeing each other more often.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You have no idea how wonderful it is.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- We do, the way Gabriella is you should make the best of it.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yes, we do, Gabriella even uses a magic of doubling herself a few times.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- How interesting, the magic of doubling yourself?</p>
<p>Marianne says beginning to wonder.</p>
<p>- There's only one strange thing, Gabriella has some scars on her body that appear and disappear.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- What do you mean?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Scars all over her body, I think she must double up and sometimes she's too tired to go alone and let a copy of her stay with me.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Wendy, I think it must be her twin sister.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- It's not Mary, because I've seen her magically disappearing, not to mention that she looks exactly like Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Got it. Hey Wendy, what do you think of you and Gabriella visiting me tomorrow with Charlie?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't know, Mary, if Gabriella wants me to go.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I hope she wants, anything try to convince Gabriella that there is something she likes about my family residence, which I do not doubt she has.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'll try. I hope she wants to go. But why do you want to call us to your residence?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I'm gonna tell my moms and grandma I'm dating Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- They don't know yet?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I haven't told you yet.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I just hope it doesn't cause a fight with Miss Diana.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- No, Charlie, Diana's been a little less boring lately, it seems my grandmother was able to help me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Good to see you and your mom getting along better.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I still think Diana's a pain in the ass, but little by little she's getting less boring.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- She’s your mother Marianne, don’t be so harsh with her.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>See you, worker witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Cavendish family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime later Wendoline goes to Gabriella's house to spend the night at her house.</p>
<p>- Wendoline!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella hugging her.</p>
<p>- Hi, my love.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- This is the first time I've called someone to sleep at home, I'm so happy about what we're doing.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- (I hope Margareth doesn't want to get involved again so that I can enjoy Wendoline alone.)</p>
<p>Wendoline kisses Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Today is our day, but first can I ask you a question?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Sure, Wendoline, make yourself comfortable.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Can we go to Mary place tomorrow?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I don't know, Wendoline, I'll think about it.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>In another room listening to everything.</p>
<p>- (Mary? I've heard that name before. It's that Japanese Cavendish! Of course you do, Gabriella, you imbecile).</p>
<p>At Gabriella's door.</p>
<p>- Let me see here with my parents.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>[Margaret: What are you waiting for? Of course].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: Of course what?].</p>
<p>[Margaret: On visiting Marianne's house, you imbecile].</p>
<p>- They permit.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Good, now let's go heh.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- What are you waiting to get in?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- This.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline jumps on Gabriella, the two of them kiss and start clinging.</p>
<p>- I want to, too.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella carries Wendoline on her lap and takes her to her room, a few hours after dawn Margareth touches Gabriella to get out of bed.</p>
<p>- Not now Wendoline...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth pulls Gabriella out of bed.</p>
<p>- How aggressive, Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth slaps Gabriella in the face and she wakes up.</p>
<p>- Oh, you didn't have to be so...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Shut up now come.</p>
<p>Says Margareth with her hand in Gabriella's mouth.</p>
<p>- Boring.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth and Gabriella go to the "room" where Gabriella sleeps.</p>
<p>- Now stay here and I'll need to be you for this visit.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- What about my clothes?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth throws a T-shirt to Gabriella and locks the door to her "bedroom".</p>
<p>- (Looks like it's all going in my favor).</p>
<p>Margareth goes up to her room and Wendoline is sitting there and awake.</p>
<p>- What did you do Gabbie? You won't let me sleep alone, I'm afraid of the dark.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- (Doesn't that brat get tired? Okay, I'll take advantage of it, I'm glad I was able to disguise even the scars this time).</p>
<p>The other day Margareth wakes up next to Wendoline.</p>
<p>- (I'm glad I woke up first).</p>
<p>Margareth changes the color of her brown hair to red and then Wendoline wakes up.</p>
<p>- It was a pleasure night; we're going to Mary's place.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It should be interesting there.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I admit I wanted to stay all day just you and me enjoying it, but it will be pretty cool there too.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- (That girl can't get enough, can she? Even I get exhausted with her).</p>
<p>Hours later Wendoline and Gabriella go to the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>- (It's the same as always, now I'll just have to do everything right and get what I need).</p>
<p>- Gabriella! Wendy!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Hello, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- So how are you guys doing?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We're great. What about Charlie?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- She's already here, we were just waiting for you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne goes with Wendoline and Gabriella to the room where everyone was until midway through.</p>
<p>- Mary, could you show me where the bathroom is?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Sure, come with me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm gonna go to the love room and wait for you two there.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Marianne takes Gabriella to the bathroom and waits outside; Gabriella enters, aims her wand at the door so that Marianne hears nothing and becomes Margareth again.</p>
<p>- (Finally, it gets tired of being that brat, now I'll need her).</p>
<p>Margareth cast a spell that Gabriella appears on the bathroom floor.</p>
<p>- Where am I?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I'm gonna need you around here.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I guess my pain never ends.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Come change clothes with me, you'll need to be with the guys I need to do some things around here, so stay quiet.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth and Gabriella change their clothes.</p>
<p>- You're still gonna look like that with just a T-shirt?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth takes the shirt and pulls it underneath making it a dress.</p>
<p>- You who's dumb enough not to realize that this turns into a dress.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Now go and behave yourself.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth puts a necklace on Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I'll listen to everything and if you end up saying something revealing I'll control all your speech.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Gabriella comes out of the bathroom and Margareth is still inside.</p>
<p>- Now we can go.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Marianne and Gabriella walk to the living room and Margareth sneaks out through the bathroom and walks carefully through the corridors.</p>
<p>- (Now just go to the library carefully, I hope you're all in the room, luckily I know every corner of this mansion).</p>
<p>Magareth walks, almost runs into Laura going into the room and hiding.</p>
<p>- (A McLaren at the Cavendish residence? What does that old lady think she's doing here? Never mind, I have to focus on my mission).</p>
<p>As Margaret went to the library, Marianne arrived with Gabriella in the room.</p>
<p>- They finally arrived.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Sorry it took so long, love.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Then why are we all here?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Diana, Mama Akko, me and Charlotte are dating.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- How wonderful! I always wanted you two to be together.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Another generation of lesbian witches in this family.</p>
<p>Says Daryl.</p>
<p>- My granddaughter is also a lesbian, but how wonderful.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Laura and Akko stay together to celebrate and Diana still has no reaction.</p>
<p>- What is it, Diana?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I am happy for you, Marianne, but you knew that in order to have descendants you will need the fertility stone and in order to have the fertility stone you will need true love.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Diana!</p>
<p>Say Akko and Laura.</p>
<p>- It's okay, I know Diana would have that reaction, I know deep down she's happy of me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Margareth arrives at the library and looks for a book.</p>
<p>- (I need it so Gabriella can create a better memory).</p>
<p>Margareth finds the book and runs to the bathroom.</p>
<p>- (Perfect, after 100 years this book is still in the same place).</p>
<p>See you, Cavendish witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Laura's past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margareth get her cell phone.</p>
<p>[Margareth: Gabriella come to the bathroom soon we need to change].</p>
<p>Gabriella feels her cell phone vibrating.</p>
<p>[Gabriella: Okay].</p>
<p>- Wendoline, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Are you okay Gabbie?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I am, Wendoline, it's just that I'm on my period.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Got it. You forgot, didn't you?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's in the bathroom drawer, if want some.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Thank you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella goes to the bathroom.</p>
<p>- It took a while to get here.      </p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Sorry I had to say something to Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- All right, now let's get changed.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth and Gabriella swap.</p>
<p>- Now what?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I'll come home and don't you dare read this book, until I get home.</p>
<p>Says Margareth aiming her wand and transports Gabriella back to her home with a book in her hand.</p>
<p>- See you later.</p>
<p> Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- (How good a girl I'll make it up to you heh)</p>
<p>Margareth disguised as Gabriella is going into the room.</p>
<p>- That was quick.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I'm fast.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- What about you girls? Hannah and Barbara know about your relationship yet?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- They found out right after we got back from Charlie's birthday party, right when we started dating.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- The way they like to see lesbian couples must have approved it on time.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- They did love Mrs. Cavendish, they knew I liked Gabriella since I met her.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You and your mothers are very close and friendly to each other.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Marianne keeps looking at them both talking.</p>
<p>- We are, they're my best friends.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline smiling.</p>
<p>Marianne gets a bit sad and goes somewhere else.</p>
<p>- Mary?</p>
<p>Says Charlie.</p>
<p>Charlotte stands up to follow Marianne, but Laura puts her hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>- I'll go with you, Charlotte.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Laura and Charlotte go to Marianne who was sitting in the hallway on the floor crying.</p>
<p>- Mary?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Laura hugs Marianne.</p>
<p>- I know doesn't look good, baby, I know you and Diana don't get along very well, but one day you'll be best friends.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Was she always like this, Grandma?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Laura stays quiet and holds the cry.</p>
<p>- What is it, Grandma? Every time I talk about Diana's past you get kind of like this.</p>
<p>Says Marianne wiping her tears.</p>
<p>- It's a long story, baby, but I think you should know all this.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- What do you mean, Grandma?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- If you want I can leave you two alone.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- No Charlotte you should know that too, after all you're girlfriends and one day you'll get married, this story of mine can help you</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Laura goes with Charlotte and Marianne to her room.</p>
<p>- Mary, I wasn't the world's most present mother with Diana, in fact I ended up being separated from her other grandmother shortly after Diana was born.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I knew you were a lesbian, Grandma Laura, but I always thought you were a sweet mother and that you were with Diana all the time.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't know if I'm really a sweet mother, but this kind of boring personality of hers came from me Mary, I used to be a bit like that when I was younger I just went to change when Bernadette and I...</p>
<p>Says Laura holding the cry.</p>
<p>- What is it, Grandma?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- When I had to say goodbye to your grandmother... I loved Bernadette so much...</p>
<p>Says Laura crying.</p>
<p>- I never got to know her, but she must've been a love of a person.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- She was just like Diana, but sweetest, gentle, cute.</p>
<p>Says Laura wiping her tears.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte hug Laura.</p>
<p>- But we both still don't understand what might affect our relationship.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I just want you to love each other very cute, one day you will form a family and I hope you can be good mothers, I only matured as a mother after being forced to stay away from Diana, I would probably be a rigid and boring mother if I stayed here, even more that I do not like Bernadette's sister.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Aunt Grandma Daryl?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You have no idea of the things she did in the past because of some events before Diana was born, involving her great grandmother and the whole Cavendish family.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I love those stories from the past, Grandma. Could you tell me, please?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I like listening too.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Probably if it wasn't for everything that happened 43 years ago, Mary would have a full family just like yours Charlotte.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- 43 years ago, but how old are you, Mrs. McLaren?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- 61 years, I've lived a lot, even though I'm not as old as your great-great-grandmother.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- You don't seem to have all that.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Thank you, but let's go over the stories, 43 years ago Bernadette and I had just graduated from Luna Nova, we came here and soon Bernadette's mother didn't receive her very well because she knew she was a lesbian, so she decided to do the family succession ritual to become a leader, unfortunately her mother and aunts grandparents died trying to disrupt the ritual.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Wait a minute Grandma, that almost happened to Aunt Daryl and her daughters when they disturbed Diana and Mama Akko the first time they performed the ritual.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yes, but that time Bernadette was alone and couldn't save her family, it made Daryl red with anger to the point of forcibly separating the two of us, so we wouldn't be able to raise Diana to turn against her aunt and she'd do Daryl's bidding.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- And how is Aunt Daryl still here?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- She has no place to stay and has already regretted all this Mary, these things happened many years ago, and a few years before you were born she apologized to me.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- You're really strong, Grandma.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I know Diana sounds like a pain in the ass, but try to get a little closer to your mother, maybe you can be closer, when she first saw me after 17 years, she seemed outraged and disappointed thinking I abandoned her.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I get it, I'll try Grandma.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>A few hours later Gabriella and Wendoline leave the Cavendish residence heading for their home.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry I can't stay with you any longer Wendy, but I can't let you spend another day at home, my parents are already here.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- It's ok Gabbie, it's been wonderful sleeping in your house, I want to spend more days with you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Maybe another day, you little cutie.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella and Wendoline kiss and go their separate ways, after a while Gabriella arrives at her house and takes off her disguise.</p>
<p>- Finally at home, now I'll need the help of that useless one for my big project.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>See you, grandma witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ann Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margareth goes to Gabriella's room.</p>
<p>- It took time!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Have you read the book?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- No, exactly as you ordered.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Great, then it's time for me to reveal a few things about my past to you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And I'm interested in your history?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Too bad, you'll have to listen the same way; I'll reward you in an interesting way today.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Less worse than be tortured, I have no choice but to listen.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth takes a deep breath and Gabriella sits in front of her.</p>
<p>- You must think that I am a monster that I am a bad person, but that was because of my cruel childhood, my mother was a lovely person but my father was a despicable man, he never liked me for being born a girl and even forced my mother to have a boy one day she even got pregnant, but unfortunately she died when I was only 7 years old.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- That's why you're like this, you became your father.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth hits a hard punch that makes Gabriella's nose bleeds.</p>
<p>- Never say I'm like that scum, or I’ll hit harder than that.</p>
<p>Says angry Margaret.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying in pain.</p>
<p>- Going back to my story August 15, 1912, my first victim Keith Ford, I killed him with a series of stab wounds, then hid his body, as he was the only living descendant of my family I took all that fortune that worthless one had. Sometime after in November 12, 1913 my second victim Denise McLaren, I don't know if you realize, but she must be that great-great-grandmother of that old, busty, redheaded dwarf who was at the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Mrs. Laura McLaren? She's Marianne's grandmother and my grandma best friend…</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Interesting then that was why McLaren was in the middle of the Cavendish. But coming back to the story, Denise was a teacher in Luna Nova and was getting in my way protecting her little girl, what I did was just end Denise's life looking like an accident.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You're cruel, Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Years later on July 10, 1923, Farnese, my third victim, I don't know if she died, but to show you that I'm not a little brat and I’m not that weak, I made she afraid of death, a 500-year-old immortal witch.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- How would you kill someone immortal?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- With a spearhead that made her mortal, I threw it right on the back of that Farnese, I don't care if she died, but now it's come to the only one of those victims that I was never proud to have killed.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- A murderer is not proud of a death?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Diana Cavendish...</p>
<p>Says Margareth holding the cry.</p>
<p>- That's Marianne's mother's name.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- But this Diana I am talking about is another, I put my plan into action on August 11, 1926 the poison would kill Diana within 10 years, but when it arrived on August 11, 1936 Diana died refusing to accept my proposal.</p>
<p>Says Margareth tearing.</p>
<p>- This Diana should be special to you, I never saw you crying, but what proposal did you make?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- That she would only run away with me if she had accepted I would give the antidote to the poison... I love Diana... That's the death I'm not proud of.</p>
<p>Says Margareth crying.</p>
<p> - How could you have killed someone you love Margareth?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Because if she couldn't be mine, she wouldn't be from anyone else's.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Did she have another girlfriend?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- That wretched Louise Du Nord, she had to appear in Diana's life, the two had up to four daughters, the eldest being a cursed brat that got in my way, I was going to take Diana by force, but she scared me by making the antidote fall and break the bottle.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And you didn't have another one?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I just did that one, it's too much work to do you have no idea.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And why didn't you let her live happily next to Louise Du Nord? If you really loved Diana, why didn't you care about her happiness? You're nothing but a selfish person Margaret. How can someone like you not pay for what you did? The world is very unfair.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Whoever said no, that brat named Adeleine Du Nord was able to prove that I killed Diana and I ended up in jail, I was sentenced to 50 years in prison, a 2 million pound compensation I only had 2 million 58 thousand pounds of fortune, outside that I had all my magic drained for that seal of the Gran Triskellion, during those 50 years they all feared me and with the little money I had I was paying them to restore my magic, only it was not enough, I needed 250 thousand pounds and in that I needed to sell my mansion to a family, I think it was Hanbridge the name, That was right after World War II, everything fell like a glove and with the money I paid for witches to smuggle me back enough to get my magic back, I didn't come back that powerful because I was already getting old, when I got out of jail I was already 88 years old and then there was the brat, But I already imagined that she would follow me so I cloned myself so that she would follow just a look-alike of me while doing some experiments until after some projects I got great results and in 1992 everything was ready, but I couldn't go back old I needed to rejuvenate for the Ann project to be ready, I’m 94 years old that that moment, so I entered in that machine I created to rejuvenate, each year I was there I rejuvenate 2 years, so I programmed to awake in 2032 in a induced coma, this thing drains a lot of magic but I used some biological help with some victims I captured, so my magic will never drain.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Project Ann? And victims, you’re so cruel! Peoples suffered and die for your personal selfish project.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Oh I’m so cruel; fuck you, now come with me and you will help me with the Ann project.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth takes Gabriella to the basement of the house and as she watches all that engineering she notices a pot full of hair.</p>
<p>- Is that Marianne's mother's hair? How did you get all this? And you didn’t say you know about technology.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- This hair is from the Diana Cavendish of my time, I managed to keep it well maintained all these years, it's over 100 years old some of these hairs, I will need the DNA and all of them for the Ann Project which is nothing more than bringing my Diana Cavendish back to life.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>See you, psycho witches…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Playing God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriella takes a surprise leap back.</p>
<p>- Are you crazy? This is something extremely forbidden and wrong Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- And who are you to dictate what is wrong and right?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You know that what you just said and this has the worst punishment which is something worse than death, is against the nature laws!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I don’t care? You will now help me with the Ann project by creating a consciousness for her using a memoir book, but do it right or not just you, but Wendoline, Marianne, Charlotte and everyone you have met throughout your life will die.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I will be an accessory to such an atrocity! No way, just kill me!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- And you think you have a choice? I'm not bringing a dead back to life Gabriella, but I'm creating life, I don't remember anything being said about it. I think you'd better help me, Gabriella. I promise I won't hurt or torture you anymore.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- They never did because it's probably too dangerous, because is against the nature, you aren’t god!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- If you refuse to make, Wendoline will die and she will know everything dying disappointed with you Gabriella, Marianne and Charlotte will also pay with their lives and I don't know if you know it, but the Cavendish family is extremely important to the world of witches, if the Cavendish family ends the world of witches go together. Are you sure you'd rather refuse to help me? The future of the witch world is in your hands.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- But you will kill Marianne and Charlotte the same way.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Yes, I will kill them, only I don't know how to perform memory related spells very well, or I need your help more than ever Gabriella, I promise to let you sleep in a more decent room.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- If you stay away from Wendoline when I'm with her here and never abuse me, I will.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Who do you think you are to demand something? Look how benevolent I'll be, I promise I won't get into your loving affairs with Wendoline anymore, I was already tired of Wendoline's two brats even more who never got tired.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- What should I do?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth delivers a book to Gabriella.</p>
<p>- This is Diana Cavendish's diary, you'll move on to the Ann project's memoir book and don't think about creating false memories, it can make you retarded as it ended up happening to an ancestor of mine, believe it or not we both have the same roots girl.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Okay, I know about the damage from false memories, so I'll do everything in the book.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- And how long will it take you to do that?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- In six months I'll get a stable consciousness for Ann. But why project Ann?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Ann was the name of the daughter I wanted to have with Diana.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And you intend to be dating her?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Ann is just the name of the project, her real name will be Diana, she will be mine and mine alone.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Okay, Margareth, I'm unfortunately going to help you with this atrocity you intend to do.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- On September 22nd she will appear.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- How do you know the day it will be made?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- After performing the procedure of creating the body that is very fast it takes six months for the donated souls to bring it to life. I've tested that before, girl. I’ve tested a lot with some prisoners I forced to test, I only need two souls to bring life, in the end I didn't even have to seduce Marianne, but I think I will still need the life of that Japanese Cavendish and her little girlfriend if everything goes wrong.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- How awful you are, Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Thank you now start working that soon the Ann project will emerge.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Gabriella takes her wand which turns into a pen, she begins to write in a magic book all the contents of the diary.</p>
<p>- Here you only have from 1912 until 1936 and from what I see Diana was already 14 years old.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I know it's a shame I don't have Diana's childhood, but will it serve 24 years of Diana's life?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Yeah, it's perfect for her to have a good conscience.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Great.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth begins to create the Ann project and as she watches Margareth she goes into shock.</p>
<p>- Mommy! Grandma!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying.</p>
<p>- Stay still girl, they will be part of my project.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You killed them just for this atrocity?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Of course, miss, the souls that will make the Ann project happen are theirs and the organic matter will be both, I just put them into a induced coma, but they are still alive until I create Ann.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth aims her wand and starts to create the Ann project that little by little mixes with some of the collections that Margareth have, a while later the body of Diana Cavendish III is made.</p>
<p>- I told you it was fast.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- She's very pretty, but put some clothes on her, please.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella looking away.</p>
<p>- Take your eyes off my Diana Cavendish you brat, I don't respond for myself when it comes to her.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth puts some clothes on the Ann project.</p>
<p>- Now yes, this orange shirt and blue skirt, I always saw you like this, only your glasses are missing that I kept with all the care of the world for this day.</p>
<p>Says Margareth smiling.</p>
<p>- So this is the person you loved so much?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I loved nothing, I still love, I didn't think I would be so successful now I have to wait until March 22nd to start the process of bringing life, you will be reborn on your birthday Diana Cavendish, If you’re alive you’ll be 135 years old in this day Diana.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>March 22nd arrives, Margareth aims her wand at the Ann project by placing the souls of Gabriella's mother and grandmother to relive Diana.</p>
<p>- Now all I can do is wait for Diana Cavendish, I'll give you this gift and I'm sorry for what I did the other day.</p>
<p>Says Margareth looking in the ceiling.</p>
<p>- I'll hope it works out, my family's lives haven't been left in vain.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- (I hope she's not a submissive person and let herself be carried away by Margareth, from what I saw in her diary she has a wonderful life, Louise was really a good person, I understand why she never chose Margareth).</p>
<p>- Stop traveling and continue your work, you good-for-nothing.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I'm doing it, take it easy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>See you, Ann Project...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The summer holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 3, 2033 Diana and Akko were packing, Marianne arrives from school already going to change.</p>
<p>- Look at the little couple going to a trip.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Not just the little couple, but the child too.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Me?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And who would the other child be?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I'll go along, too.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Can I take Charlie?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You two have never separated, since you started dating you're closer than ever.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Marianne will run to her room to change.</p>
<p>- Are we gonna let Mary take Charlie?</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- I see no problem in taking it, but you know love, only you and I know and understand Japanese.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I don't understand either and I'm going along.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Marianne rushes down the stairs, ends up taking a tumble, but soon gets up running out of the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>- What animation this girl?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- She got that from anyone.</p>
<p>Says Diana looking at Akko.</p>
<p>Marianne runs all the way to Chariot's confectionery.</p>
<p>- Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne running to Charlotte and hugs her from behind touching her breasts.</p>
<p>- Hi, my love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Charlie, can you travel with me and my moms?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Of course I can, but when?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Now.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But I have to work today.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You don't have to work at all Charlotte, you're stopping today.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- But Mommy, I just want to help.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Go travel with Mary and cool that head, you've been through a lot of stress and haven't taken a break if you want, you’re going to help me if you go to that trip with your girlfriend, I’m glad of what you did all these months, now have a lot of fun with this lovely person.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Okay, Mom.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- She's free to travel with you, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>- Let's pack your bag, love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte are going to Du Nord Meridies residence to pack the bags.</p>
<p>- And you know where we're going?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I didn't even ask my mothers where we were going.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- It can’t be my Mary, if you aren’t rushed and anxious.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte with her hand on her face.</p>
<p>Marianne gets her cell phone.</p>
<p>[Marianne: Mama Akko where are we going?]</p>
<p>[Akko: We are going to Japan to visit Grandma Saori and Grandpa Hayato].</p>
<p>Marianne freaks out and gets all excited.</p>
<p>- What was that animation love?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You have no idea where we're going.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- The way you're happy must be a very interesting place.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- We're going to Japan, Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But I can't speak Japanese.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'll help you my love and my grandmother Laura doesn’t speak either and she will go with us.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I've always wanted to visit Japan, the best thing of all will be to go next to you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Just don't be confused when they call me, back in Japan I'm known as Meri Chan and you don’t need jackets for what I remember summers in Japan are hot as fuck, oh my why I forgot that. I hate heat.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte keep packing Charlotte's bags while Wendoline walks happily to Gabriella's house.</p>
<p>- (I can't believe my moms let me spend the week at Gabriella's house, just because her cousin with 18 is there to look at us, she told my moms she was 18, but she looks 15 and she looks a lot like Gabriella but with brown hair).</p>
<p>Wendoline comes to the door and Gabriella opens for her.</p>
<p>- Gabbie!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline jumping on Gabriella kissing her.</p>
<p>- Hey, Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You must be Gabriella's cousin. Nice to meet you, thank for helping us to be here.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I'm Annie Morris, you are welcome.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Hi Annie, I'm Wendoline England Parker.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Come on my love I have something interesting for you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Behave yourselves, girls. If you want, I can give you both a help.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Wendoline and Gabriella blushed.</p>
<p>- So shy, but when are making love makes the biggest scandal.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Annie!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella blushing.</p>
<p>- Now I know is from the family to be like that.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Gabriella takes Wendoline to her room.</p>
<p>- (I hope this brat doesn't get in Gabriella's way with the Ann project, it's not long before she's ready for what Gabriella is telling me).</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Charlotte goes with her suitcase to say goodbye to her family.</p>
<p>- Bye Mama Croix, Bye Violet and Bye Sarah!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Bye, darling, and have a nice trip to Japan.</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>Violet and Sarah wave to Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Sis will bring plenty of toys for you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte goes with Marianne to the Cavendish residence, Diana, Akko and Laura were already packed.</p>
<p>- Only you are missing, Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Sorry for the delay, I'm already packing.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne runs to her room and starts packing her suitcase, Charlotte follows her.</p>
<p>- What a mess, Mary, you don't clean this room, do you?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I fix it when I have time and when I want it.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- If that's the case, I'll only love you when I want to and when I have time.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne arranges the room with impressive speed and packs her suitcase.</p>
<p>- What you don't do for that, you little sissy.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Let's go!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne runs down the stairs, takes a tumble and her bags fall on her.</p>
<p>- Damn it!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne gets up packing.</p>
<p>- What have I told you not to run on the stairs, Mary? Stairs are dangerous.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- But I couldn't resist, I want to go to Japan to see Grandpa Hayato and Grandma Saori.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- They're not gonna run out Marianne, calm down.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Okay.</p>
<p>Says Marianne finishing packing the bags that had fallen.</p>
<p>- You're always a clumsy little Mary.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I’m not little! You’re shorter than me shortie dwarf!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Says that but you love that short body of me when is naked.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Girls! Language please!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>They go to the airport, buy the tickets, a few hours later land in Japan, arrive in the city where the Kagari family lives and are welcomed by Saori and Hayato.</p>
<p>- Akko!</p>
<p>Saori and Hayato say running to hug her.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Grandma! Grandpa!</em>
</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Meri Chan you grew up girl.</em>
</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>
  <em>- This is my grandma Laura, she's Diana's mother, and this is my girlfriend Charlotte.</em>
</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Another generation of lesbians by the looks of it.</em>
</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>
  <em>- They don't understand Japanese, do you mind talking to them in English?</em>
</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>See you, summertime...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Going to the beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 5, 2033 on a hot morning Marianne wakes up all alone in bed.</p>
<p>- Charlie?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne gets up, goes to the kitchen and there they were all putting ice in a thermal box.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Where are we going?</em>
</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>
  <em>- To the beach.</em>
</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>Marianne begins to imagine Charlotte running on the beach in slow motion and goes running to her room to change.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Meri Chan hates the beach, why she's excited now.</em>
</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>Charlotte comes out of the bathroom in a slightly tight swimsuit.</p>
<p>- That's the only one that fits Mrs. Kagari and still got tight.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- That's the biggest Charlie Chan.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- That's what Meri Chan's excitement is about.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>Marianne returns already changed for the kitchen and when she meets Charlotte she blushes instantly.</p>
<p>- (I have to hold on, but gosh she’s hot as fuck).</p>
<p>Marianne can't take it and slaps Charlotte on the butt.</p>
<p>- Marianne! Your family is watching.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I couldn't stand it, you're too hot, love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't understand why all this Mary, you always see me without...</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne puts her hand in Charlotte's mouth.</p>
<p>- Charlie! Language please they can hear us.</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>A while later they arrive at beach and Saori are surprised to see Laura huge breasts in a swimsuit and get a little envy, Charlotte runs along the beach and Marianne stares drooling at Charlotte walking.</p>
<p>- Come on, love!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Okay, Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne walks around looking at Charlotte and ends up tripping over a rock falling flat on the sand, Charlotte looks at Marianne smiling.</p>
<p>- My goofy girlfriend.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne gets up with Charlotte's help.</p>
<p>- Look at that, love. Let's get on that rock.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't know, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne begins to climb the rock and reaches the top.</p>
<p>- I did it!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Love is dangerous down there, the water is deep on that side.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Relax, Charlie. What bad can happen?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne gets scared with a turtle that was up there and ends up slipping off the rock falling into the sea.</p>
<p>- Marianne!</p>
<p>Says desperate Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne struggles in the water because she can't swim and Charlotte jumps to rescue her.</p>
<p>- Charlotte! Marianne!</p>
<p>Says Diana desperate.</p>
<p>Charlotte can swim with Marianne back to the surface, but she was unconscious.</p>
<p>- Mary! No!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte starts giving Marianne a heart massage, she ends up spitting some water and wakes up traumatized.</p>
<p>- Sorry, Charlie. I should listen to you, get me out of here, please.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- All right, love, but be careful you see.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Diana comes running in at two.</p>
<p>- Marianne, don't you realize the danger you are now in?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't think about the risk at the time. I just wanted to impress Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I am not going to say anything, Marianne, now at least you have learned your lesson. Wait a minute. You called me Mom?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- And what are you mine?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Diana hugs Marianne.</p>
<p>- What was that emotion mom? I'm fine now Charlie saved me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You never call me Mom.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Get me out of here, please, I don't want to be near the water.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte carries Marianne up on her lap and takes her where Laura and Saori were sunbathing and chatting.</p>
<p>- What happened to you girls?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- No big deal, Grandma Laura. I'm fine now.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- That's no big deal. Mary almost drowned.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- The sea is dangerous Meri Chan needs to be careful or will take you along.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- I know, Grandma.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte covers Marianne with a towel.</p>
<p>- I'll be right back, my little love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte goes to an ice cream cart that was nearby and back to Marianne.</p>
<p>- It's for you, my love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Thank you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Just to my Mary feels better.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Akko was playing at sea and calls Diana.</p>
<p>- Come on, love, the water's wonderful!</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- You really are a child.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Diana goes to the sea and Akko throws water on her.</p>
<p>- Watch out my hair Akko!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Stop being such a pain in the ass, Diana. We have a moment here.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>Akko jumps with everything on Diana who loses balance falling into the water by wetting her hair, getting a starfish in her hair, Akko looks at Diana holding her laugh.</p>
<p>- Akko!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- You're looking like such a mermaid.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Hey! It's no fun the seawater's gonna make my hair look like straw.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Just take care of that, love. Did I hear Mary and Charlie screaming what happened?</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Marianne almost drowned, but Charlotte saved her in time.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- What? Why didn't you at least warn me? Is Marianne, okay?</p>
<p>Says Akko almost freaking out.</p>
<p>- She is fine; Charlotte is taking care of our daughter.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry I didn't hear them; I'm relieved to hear we have such a wonderful daughter-in-law like Charlotte.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- And it was very dangerous for Charlotte too the current was very strong.</p>
<p>Says Diana</p>
<p>A few hours later they came home, Laura and Charlotte were red because of the beach, but they don’t feel well because of the sunburn since they are pale, Diana and Marianne were a little red, but they still felling well, Akko and his family were a little tan and calm.</p>
<p>- Now I remembered why my mom didn't used to take Chelsea and me to the beach when we were younger.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Me too, Mrs. McLaren, that beach left me a little too toasted.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You guys are too pale to go to the beach.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- Love you give me a bath? My whole body hurts.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'll prepare dinner in the meantime.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- It'll be a pleasure, my love. You want a "special" bath too?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You know what I want, love, bath and dinner at the same time, but the meal is called Marianne Cavendish Kagari.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte go take a bath and have a bit of sex while Saori prepares dinner with the help of Akko and Hayato, a while after the bath Charlotte and Marianne walks around the house and find a place far from the house.</p>
<p>- What's there, love?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It's an old Kagari family room, they say it has a cursed katana, but I never went there to see what it was.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And you won't, there’s a particular reason to keep distance.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Are you afraid of a silly legend? I am a Kagari am not afraid to go.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne goes to the room where the cursed katana is and Charlotte follows her half worried.</p>
<p>- There's only one katana around here? No big deal.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Now that you've seen let's go, love, I've got a bad feeling.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>See you, Japanese witches…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Samurai Kagari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Okay, stop being such a pain in the ass, Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne turns back, but stumbles all the way down.</p>
<p>- Marianne!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne takes her wand and puts everything back in place.</p>
<p>- You just saw Charlie using magic I don't need to touch to put it back.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- To fix the bullshit you did yourself, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte went back inside and the food was ready.</p>
<p>- You've arrived at the best time.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>Laura was walking around feeling some pain and comes to the kitchen.</p>
<p>- Where are the chairs? Are we gonna eat at that table?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- It's the tradition in Japan.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- You Westerners aren't used to eating sitting on the floor, but that's how we eat every day.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>Laura sits on the floor suffering a little.</p>
<p>- All right, Grandma?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Your grandmother is very old now and out that the sun on the beach burned me.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>They start eating with Laura having a bit of trouble, but with Diana helping her, Charlotte can eat easily, a while later they are all asleep, Marianne after a good night with Charlotte is having a strange nightmare.</p>
<p>*In the nightmare.</p>
<p>Marianne was in a dark corridor walking alone.</p>
<p>- Come and become Kagari.</p>
<p>Says a voice.</p>
<p>- Me?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You'll help me get rid of the Western scum of this world.</p>
<p>Says a voice.</p>
<p>- I will never join someone who thinks that way.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Too late, you let the scroll be opened, which freed me.</p>
<p>Says a voice.</p>
<p>- I released you? Leave me alone!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I am Mako Kagari and from what I see you seem to be a Kagari too, if it weren't for one I wouldn't appear in your dream.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- Hello Mako, but why do you talk that way? And your kimono? Is bleeding…</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yes, little girl, that was one because of the seppuku I did the day I died.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- But why did you do it?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Because I was completely left with the honor destroyed after being defeated twice by Western witches, so you will help me with that or else I will haunt you for the rest of your life.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- I'm scared to death, oh my you’re so scary dead ancestor.</p>
<p>Says Marianne sarcastically.</p>
<p>- You think it's funny?</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- You're just a ghost.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm not some kind of ghost girl, you'll know as soon as you wake up.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>Mako starts to go on top of Marianne getting closer and scarier, but when Mako gets on Marianne she wakes up in the morning with a fright.</p>
<p>- Love?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte worried.</p>
<p>- It was nothing.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- What do you mean, it was nothing, I saw you jumping up and down.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It was just a nightmare.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne gets up, puts on some clothes and runs to the room where Katana is.</p>
<p>- (Damn the scroll is really open)</p>
<p>Charlotte puts on a robe and goes looking for Marianne around the house, but she can't find her in any room and everyone in the house was asleep, it was still 5 o'clock in the morning.</p>
<p>- Mary? Love? Meri Chan?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- (Did she go to that place yesterday?)</p>
<p>Charlotte goes to the room where the katana was, Marianne was trying to close the scroll with her hand.</p>
<p>- Mary! This place is dangerous!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne gets a fright and her hand ends up grabbing the katana's handle that falls with everything on the ground.</p>
<p>- What are you doing here, love?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne was lying unconscious on the ground and suddenly got up almost hitting a katana in Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Mary! Are you crazy?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Mary? There's no more Mary, there's only Mako Kagari, so I understand you're a Westerner, but don't worry I can speak your language well.</p>
<p>Says Mako possessing Marianne.</p>
<p>- Mary, this is no time to joke, please, you told me these things are cursed.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- But your little friend was right, your face is familiar, your hair is reddish, you look like one of the brats of the little couple who faced me years ago.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- Mary you are very strange today, stop joking we have a full day today, it's 5 o'clock in the morning, if you want we can enjoy in a special way this cold morning with everyone sleeping, we can go to the hot spring and do that good naked thing.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte holding the robe.</p>
<p>Marianne ends up feeling a strong headache, she ends up walking a little backwards.</p>
<p>- Charlie, help me, please, she's...</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Get out of my way Western scum what you think you're doing on my land!</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>Mako possessing Marianne goes on top of Charlotte with the katana that she manages to deflect from all the onslaughts until she hits Charlotte's robe opening it and showing a bit of Marianne’s breasts making Marianne come back for a while.</p>
<p>- Run!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I will not abandon you, Mary!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Go on, do it...</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Makos possess Marianne again, but Charlotte opens her robe in front of Marianne showing her naked body, making her come back a bit and Charlotte rushes out into the house.</p>
<p>- What's all this yelling about?</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, Mrs. Kagari, but Mary ended up taking her katana in that room.</p>
<p>Says desperate Charlotte.</p>
<p>Saori freezes.</p>
<p>- And now Mrs. Kagari? How do we release her? Mako Kagari possesses our Mary.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry Charlotte, but even I don't know what to do at this hour, we just have a choice that's going to be unfortunate...</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- There must be a way!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately, when it happened last time, it wasn't over until the person who took the sword died.</p>
<p>Says Saori crying.</p>
<p>- I'll find a way to fix it other than this.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne possessed jumps into the room tearing and knocking the door down.</p>
<p>- Don't try to run westerner; your grave will be right here.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- What a noise all that girls is! 5 o'clock in the morning!</p>
<p>Says Diana;</p>
<p>Marianne freezes to look at Diana.</p>
<p>- Cavendish...</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>Marianne possessed drops the katana and ends up passing out.</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte running worried for Marianne.</p>
<p>- Calm down, Charlie. She may attack you yet.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- Attacking her? I saw the spirit of the person who possessed my daughter leaving.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Marianne wakes up.</p>
<p>- You managed to save me love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne smiling.</p>
<p>- I'd do it endless times if I had to. It's good to have you back.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte hugging Marianne.</p>
<p>- Your robe is...</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte kisses Mariane.</p>
<p>- Shut up, I know, now open more, let me do the thing I said before.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte touching Marianne’s body.</p>
<p>- Not here!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>See you, samurai witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The spirit of Mako Kagari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Why this whole mess happened?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Why did you touch that cursed katana?</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- Sorry Grandma yesterday I was curious and went to show Charlie that there was a cursed room, but when I left there I stumbled and dropped the scroll.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You have to be careful, Marianne, almost a massacre happens in this house.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- The strange thing about all this is that she stopped when she saw me and spelled Cavendish shocked.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I know why, Mako Kagari didn't like Westerners and was defeated by the girlfriend of the first Diana Cavendish in the 17th century.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- The way she possessed you, she must be a person full of hate.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Since she's not going to do nothing to me, I can find out what's written on it.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Diana goes to the room where the katana and where the scroll is, the others follow her.</p>
<p>- Just in case I'm not sure, I'll use magic not to touch that.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>When Diana opens the scroll she notice that it is all written in blood and it gives a fright.</p>
<p>"June 27, 1668.</p>
<p>Today is my last day in this world after the shame that happened to me, unfortunately the honor of the Kagari family came to be stained after a defeat to a Westerner one day I will take revenge on those Westerners of the Cavendish family especially Sarah Campbell and her descendants, my family will one day take revenge on her, remember this my daughters to show this message to all Kagari who come.</p>
<p>Mako Kagari"</p>
<p>- What is it, Mom?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I am shocked that she wrote this in blood and from what it looks like it was with her own blood and that is why when someone touches a person they end up being possessed.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- But I was not possessed by touching the scroll, but the katana.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But what could it be happen to our family made this Mako Kagari hate our family so much?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I know what it was; I've read the diaries of the first Diana Cavendish and her wife Sarah Campbell.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Was it something serious? I'm sorry for what my family caused yours.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Not all, this is only past, look how you are today, our families are even united.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>- They did nothing but defeat Mako, this Mako Kagari did not have the best of intentions, she wanted to win the magic tournament to become empress of Japan, besides wanting to end the Western witches.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I wonder where that spirit went.</p>
<p>Says Saori.</p>
<p>Far away in the UK Wendoline was watching Gabriella writing in a book.</p>
<p>- What's that Gabbie?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's a diary I'm transcribing for this book.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I didn't know you used to write too.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I like to write and I like to read some, my favorite is "The Little Witch."</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- That fanfic I wrote.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Really? You did an incredible story of lesbian romance between the two.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I did a little inspired by my mother's story.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- When Maddie revealed to Belle that she liked reading a book that Belle thought was silly, Maddie was crying so much, thinking it was going to be left, but they got it right by taking a bath together that ended in a blackout, they really had no luck that day.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Yes with my moms it was almost the same, this was their first day together, before they were just friends. Finish this book soon my love, I have a little something special for you today.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Wait another hour so we can see what it is.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline goes into the living room and sees Margareth sitting there eating.</p>
<p>- Hey, Annie.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Did you get tired of my cousin? If you want, I can handle it too.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I just want to eat something, Gabriella's busy writing that diary.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- (Good to know that Gabriella is fulfilling her obligations, in a short time the Ann project will be a reality).</p>
<p>- Don't look like that, Wendy. You'll soon have Gabriella to spare and do some sex.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- But she's keeping that diary all the time even when we're doing sex.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Sounds like something important, but soon she'll have time for you, if you want to have her cousin too, I'm a lesbian too, I can do very well in the bed.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- No! I love Gabriella. I'll wait as long as it takes.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You have to take it easy too girl, she must be a little tired.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Tired of me? Am I ugly?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Not that girl, she must be tired of so much sex.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I get it, I really exaggerate a little.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- (Do you exaggerate? I won't say anything to this girl).</p>
<p>A while goes by and Gabriella calls Wendoline to her room, Margareth goes to the lab to observe the Ann project.</p>
<p>- (Three months Diana, you have no idea how wonderful the world is these days, they have a thing called a cell phone that looks like a small television, but you touch the screen with your finger and do everything, the clothes of that time are easy to wear on and are comfortable too).</p>
<p>- Hello powerful witch, you Westerners still remain like the most powerful witches in the world, but I will show you what the power of a Japanese witch is.</p>
<p>Says a voice.</p>
<p>- I'm scared to death and what are you doing in this place?</p>
<p>Says Margareth sarcastically.</p>
<p>Margareth turns her back and realizes it was a ghost of Mako Kagari.</p>
<p>- I see you're a very powerful witch, so powerful that you don't even live to claim that powerful title.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I will haunt the life of the most powerful witch and thus possess her, after that I will have...</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- You ever shut up?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- How dare you defy me, Western witch?</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- First come back to life. Oh wait a minute you can't come back to life, you’re dead.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You'll see, I'll have my...</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>Mako looking at the Ann project gets scared.</p>
<p>- Another Cavendish? Are you also involved with this unfortunate family?</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- Don't talk about the Cavendish family like that, you worthless ghost.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth casts a magic hitting the ghost of Mako.</p>
<p>- How do you do it? Ghosts are not affected by the magic of the mortals.</p>
<p>Says Mako disappearing little by little.</p>
<p>- I am above life and death, do not think of trying anything against me because I am god, you are not a weak witch, but it happens that I am not weak either.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>See you, ghost witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Luna Nova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 5, 2033 summer vacation ends, the girls start studying in Luna Nova, the blue team was formed by Marianne, Charlotte and Wendoline, the red team by Gabriella, Artemisa and Rebecca and the green team by Robertha, Sophie and Saphire, in the room of the blue team Marianne lays on the bed</p>
<p>- We're finally here, girls.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We're lucky you're the director's daughter and she put us on the blue team.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I did it for the two of you, I was actually thinking of turning you down and moving on to the red team, but you both deserve it, even more you Wendy who will need a room just for you and Gabriella when she comes here.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline blushing.</p>
<p>- Gabriella tells me how you don't get tired, girl.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Let's stop talking about these things and see our new friends around here.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>In the red team's room.</p>
<p>- (What the fuck did that fucking Marianne get with the blue team just for her, not to mention that she even put her friends together, I'm going to have to stay in those disgusting beds).</p>
<p>Rebecca jumps on the bed, but Gabriella pushes her.</p>
<p>- That bed will be mine.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>-Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is that how you treat Wendy?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, I was a little impulsive.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- A little? If you want this bed, just ask.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- (I've got to control myself if I don't end up punching this bitch in the face).</p>
<p>- I'm sorry.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Calm down, girls, don't fight over this nonsense, we have enough room for everyone here.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- (Look at this place this isn’t even have a decent cleanup. Is that what Diana lived every day? It can't be that I remember it was very clean here).</p>
<p>Rebecca throws herself into the bunk and raises a lot of dust making Gabriella sneeze that for a few seconds her true identity appears.</p>
<p>- You're a fake redhead.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- (Damn she saw my brown hair).</p>
<p>- I am and I don't like my brown hair.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Very strange all that.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Girls stop fighting, please, let's be friends.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- But it was Wendy's girlfriend fault she started it.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- No matter who started it or not, make peace now and then we'll clean up this abandoned place.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Okay.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Rebecca and Gabriella shake hands.</p>
<p>- (Would I put you and this brown-haired girl in their place? Who does she think she is to boss me around? I’m Margareth Ford I give the orders here)</p>
<p>- I hope this is all just a misunderstanding Gabriella, I don't think it's like that with Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- You two look like children.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa face palming.</p>
<p>In the green team room Robertha pushes a button on her bed that reveals a hidden passage.</p>
<p>- Look at that, girls.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- A secret passage?</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Yes that room was where my mother Constanze had a laboratory that was going down that secret passage.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- We don't even introduce ourselves, I'm Sophie Wong Brooks I have two mothers and I came from the fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- I'm Saphire McLaren, I'm always intrigued when they talk about this fertility stone thing and I come from a straight couple.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I also come from a fertility stone, I'm Robertha Braunschbank O'Neill and yes I'm the daughter of teachers Constanze and Amanda.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I thought you looked familiar, being a teacher's daughter you must be a more talented witch than we are.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I don't know about that, my mothers never thought I was so talented and I didn't even ask them if I was a talented witch.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- But one thing I want to know here, if you are witches from the fertility stone and your mothers are lesbians, you are not influenced to be lesbians either.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I'm not a lesbian, even though my moms are and don't like straight people because my mom Mary was expelled by her parents when they knew she was a lesbian.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- I'm the opposite of you, I have straight parents and I'm a lesbian, I've always been interested in this fertility stone story and I find girls more attractive.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I'm not sure what I am, but I've never been influenced by my mothers of my sexuality, maybe I’m lesbian too.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I get it, this place has some pretty little girls I hope some of them are lesbians too.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Have you ever kissed a girl?</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- Just my cousin sometimes disguising me as the girl she likes. Only one day she found out and almost told my mother what I was doing.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- You What? You can’t have a relationship with relatives this is wrong in many ways.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- She's a second grade cousin. So doesn't even count incest.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I don't say anything about that Saphire, but tell me this story, I’m curious.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- Then you say you think it's wrong.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I think, but I’m interested to know.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- That was last year, I had a body very much like the girl she liked and she had traveled there with my aunt grandmother and her friends, I’m always kind of attracted to her, but I knew I wouldn't go through with it because she calls this crap from relatives is wrong, So I spent some time disguising myself as her friend, but right on the third day her friend showed up, I got slapped in the face by my cousin who got mad at me thinking I was her friend, we almost are going to have sex.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I'm glad that friend of hers showed up.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- And then she must hate you for what she did.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately I think so, I apologize, but I think she will never want to see me, I have never seen her visiting me anymore I only see my aunt grandmother going there alone.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- And she's a witch?</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- As talented as possible, her mother is the principal here, I came to Luna Nova with the chance to see her and apologize to both her and her friend.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- What! Are your cousin Marianne Cavendish Kagari?</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- Yeah is she, if you know her you can understand my point she’s hot.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Saphire! You’re making things even worse saying that.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>See you, student witches...</p>
<p>Sophie Wong Brooks: Daughter of Mary and Avery, although their mothers are lesbians she's straight, Sophie is a bit more fearful than the other witches, but has enormous potential for magic even more in dangerous situations, she's a sweet and gentle person, have a long dark hair, blue eyes, 1.62m tall, 52 kg and was born on July 1, 2018.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The peace of cousins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 September 2033, it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon the first classes had finished, Marianne, Charlotte and Wendoline were walking down the corridors to their rooms.</p>
<p>- Those classes are very easy.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Of course, Wendy, we're very good, trained witches.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I love these classes, they're not the same as in regular schools, we can use magic here.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Aside from the fact that they all seem very friendly to us.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- At our school they ignored us all the time just because we were witches.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- At my school it was the same thing too, I only made Artemisa a friend because she likes witches and all that stuff.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And what progress she's made, love, I'm surprised she's learned fast, we're good at teaching magic.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>The three of them were walking the halls until they met up with a girl from the green team, Marianne changes her mood.</p>
<p>- (No way, she's studying here too, fuck!).</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Oh are you Saphire, what are you doing here?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I've come to become a witch, don't you see cousin?</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>Saphire goes to Charlotte and grabs her breasts.</p>
<p>- They've grown a lot since we last see each other.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Get your hands off Charlotte's breasts.</p>
<p>Says Marianne angry and jealous.</p>
<p>Marianne grabs Charlotte's breasts.</p>
<p>- They're mine.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- The other girls are all looking, why don't you discuss it somewhere else?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>The four of you go to the blue team room.</p>
<p>- It's really nice here and you guys should have good privacy to "study".</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Saphire!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You the same old pure Mary, I only speak what I think.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- If you came here to disturb me, please leave.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry Mary, I just came to apologize, I promise not to do that anymore.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I got blushed thinking it was Charlie because you two had breasts the same size at that time and I was actually kissing my own cousin!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Second degree cousin.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Fuck you! You still my cousin and cousins don't do that.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, Mary. I promise not to try anything else and from what it looks like you and Charlotte are dating.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p> - Yeah, I'm dating her and you touch my girlfriend's breasts, next time you do that I will touch my hand in your face.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Sorry, now at least you don't get jealous, oh nice yours has grew a lot too, back then you’re almost flat.</p>
<p>Says Saphire touching Marianne's breasts.</p>
<p>- Saphire! Fuck! Don’t you ever learn!</p>
<p>Says Marianne slapping Saphire hands off.</p>
<p>- Okay, okay, oh my you’re so boring Mary.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Don't be like that, Mary. You know how your cousin is a pervert.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I know.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Since Mary's dating Charlotte, there's still that little redhead left who must be friends with you, but she only have a thick butt.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I already have a girlfriend and she's Gabriella from the red team and hey!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- We can do a orgy in 5? Would be a nice and a pleasure idea, for what I’ve seen Gabriella’s body is like Charlotte.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Saphire! Fuck off!</p>
<p>Say Marianne, Charlotte and Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I'm just kidding, I wanted to get a girlfriend to have a lot of sex, love and cuddling, you girls are so lucky.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Doing those things? Then you'll never get Saphire unless you're want someone who doesn't want commitment.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- It's not just that I want someone to be the reason I wake up every day, someone to make me feel good, someone that I can give all the affection in the world.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- You being a romantic, Saphire? That's weird.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm not only a pervert, I also have feelings, fuck you Mary!</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Listen here your piece of shit, one day you get someone Saphire, this school is full of lesbian witches, but only if you grew up and be more mature.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yeah, mature like you Mary, you don’t help that either treating you cousin like that.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- That's why I came to study here and also to make apologise with you Mary.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>Marianne puts her hand on Saphire's shoulder.</p>
<p>- I'm not mad at you because of that day, it's over, at least you're not in love with me anymore, but you need to control yourself, the girls will run from you with that perverted way of yours.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Says the same person that hugs me from behind touching my breasts if we aren’t in public we are going to do the good naked thing in my mom bakery.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte holding the laugh.</p>
<p>- Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushed.</p>
<p>In the red team's room Gabriella was lying in bed reflecting.</p>
<p>- (This place hasn't changed much, but at least now it has technology mixing with magic, the teachers here are all young and interesting, it's not that bunch of boring old women who think they're the queen of reason besides the teacher I killed the other time and the principal is the mother of Japanese Cavendish).</p>
<p>- What are you thinking so much about?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Just some bullshit.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- And these little bullshit things are called Wendoline England Parker?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Don't start.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- That's right Rebecca, I was thinking about Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Go visit her in the blue team room or call her to our room, but be quiet.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Will you be bothered by our love?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Is every day going to be like this?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>Gabriella's cell phone vibrates and she'll see what it is.</p>
<p>[Gabriella: Ann's conscience is ready]</p>
<p>[Gabriella sends a photo of the Ann project to Margareth]</p>
<p>[Margareth: How wonderful, I can't stand Luna Nova anymore].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: So let me take your place, I'll behave].</p>
<p>[Margareth: And tell the principal? Tell Wendoline? Run away? But no way, I'd better stay here].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: What will you do when the day comes?].</p>
<p>[Margaret: Getting rid of you is obvious].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: I helped you so much and that's what you'll do to me?].</p>
<p>[Margareth: So what? You're nothing but a disposable help, I'm giving you the privilege of joining your family].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: And Wendoline?].</p>
<p>[Margareth: Your little girlfriend knows too much soon she'll join you too].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: Don't think about touching a finger on Wendoline, she has nothing to do with all this if you are going to kill me at least leave her alone].</p>
<p>[Margareth: I'm going to leave her alone, resting in peace, now don't bother me and if as a lovely person I let you have one last day with her and why are you worried about her, I’m so good person that soon she will meet you in the heaven].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: How benevolent].</p>
<p>[Margareth: It won't help being sarcastic, look, I'll let you have a whole day on your own, but as soon as the Ann project comes out and it's a success I'll throw you in the trash and don't think about complaining you were 9 months away wanting me to kill you].</p>
<p>[Gabriella: I don't care about you ending my life, but other people's lives I can't allow you to kill more people Margareth].</p>
<p>See you, cousin witches...</p>
<p>Saphire McLaren: Daughter of Holly McLaren with Frank, Saphire came from a straight couple, but she is a lesbian, she has kissed Marianne a few times when she disguised herself as Charlotte, but she was just discovered and Marianne almost didn't tell Saphire's parents, she is a very talented and dedicated witch, she is more pervert than Marianne. she have long red hair with McLaren family bangs, purple eyes, 1.53m tall, 46 kg and was born on August 29, 2018.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Robertha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 7, 2033 the red team was on their way to the classroom, they ended up meeting the blue team.</p>
<p>- Gabbie!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline running to hug Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Hey, Wendy.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- There we'll have to hold for those two couples.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Rebecca stops being such a pain. They're so cute together.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- I’m not the one who are gonna to handle these four together, when I’m alone.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Rebecca comes out angry stepping her feets on the ground.</p>
<p>- Rebecca is very impatient.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- She's always been like that Artemisa.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And does she like anyone?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Are you interested?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- That's not it Charlie, I just want to help.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- She's a lesbian like us, but she's always been very mysterious about it.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Rebecca has been walking down the corridors, she ends up stepping on a false step falling flat to the ground, the girls from the green team run to help her and Saphire is the first to arrive in Rebecca hugging her by putting her head in the middle of her breasts.</p>
<p>- Are you right? Did you get hurt?</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>Quickly Robertha takes Rebecca out of Saphire.</p>
<p>- Saphire! That's not how you do it; you'll end up suffocating her like this.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>Rebecca opens her eyes and watches Robertha's face.</p>
<p>- Rebecca? Are you all right?</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>Rebecca rubs her eyes and blushes as she looks at Robertha.</p>
<p>- Better now, it was just an accident, I was distracted.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- You have to pay more attention and you should walk with your group. Where are the girls from the red team?</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I ran from them because I didn't want to keep paying sail for the couples, even more so that they met the girls from the blue team.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca in a fight.</p>
<p>- You can't keep running out of your group for these silly reasons.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I know, but I can't be patient.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Rebecca gets up.</p>
<p>- Can I go with you to class?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- You can, but don't leave your group anymore.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I don't get along with the girls, Gabriella is weird and reserved and Artemisa is a boring bossy.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- And you just happened to want perfect friends? That they were exactly the way you want them to be?</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I just wanted friends that I could talk to and be closer.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Friends don't choose Rebecca, they just show up.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- They already showed up, so how am I gonna get close to them?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- You've only been here two days it still takes time to make friends.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- Gabriella I've known her since Charlotte's birthday which is in February and Artemisa is a friend of Charlotte's school.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- And you used to talk to both of them?</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- Not at all, I lived in another city and studied at another school too.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- So, Rebecca, you guys hardly know each other at all.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I like you Robertha, any day we can talk more.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Robertha cora.</p>
<p>- I see our friend has revealed which side she's on.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Stop Saphire, your ssick mind only thinks about lesbian things and sex, I have to hold you touching my breasts when I’m sleeping.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- How do you know it's me?</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- So is really you?</p>
<p>Says Robertha blushing and a little angry.</p>
<p>- That explains the times I felt something touching me at night, and someone sucking my tits.</p>
<p>Says Sophie blushing.</p>
<p>- Uh... I can explain girls… I can’t resist.</p>
<p>Says Saphire walking backwards.</p>
<p>- That's the way Saphire is. She used to be like that with Mary who's also her cousin.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Stop touching us then Saphire, if you want to touch someone else gets someone else to do it or else touch yourself.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>Saphire looks a bit sad to the floor.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, but even masturbating I’m not satisfied.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I can help you get a girlfriend, Saphire, so you leave the girls in your room alone.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>A few hours pass after class and Rebecca returned from her team.</p>
<p>- Didn’t you say that are you paying sail bag for the other two couples?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- I still do, but you're my team and I have to show that I'm friendlier with you.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I'm enjoying seeing  and hearing that Rebecca, who made you think that?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Robertha of the green team and daughter of teachers Amanda and Constanze.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- The teacher daughter we just had class with?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Yeah, she's just quiet and reserved.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Rebecca goes to Marianne and Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Mary, can you help me with something?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Depending on what it is, I'll help you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I need to know a little more about your cousin Saphire.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Are you interested in my pervert cousin?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- It's not that, I just want to help Saphire get a girlfriend.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- And why can't it be you? She likes some Asian girls.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm only half Asian Mary.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Me too and yet she was fond of me, although she is also interested in brown-haired girls, she already told me that.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Rebecca and Marianne look at Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Wait! A brown haired girl.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- What are you saying?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Not nothing.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Rebecca arrives in the red team's room.</p>
<p>- What were you talking to Mary about?</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Nothing much Artemisa, just talking about you being a talented witch.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Me talented? But I'm just a human who learned magic.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>Hearing this, Gabriella freaks out inside.</p>
<p>- (Can you guys just be kidding me? I can't believe they're allowing teaching magic to normal humans, I was so proud of the world today with magic and they throw this bomb at me, it was too perfect to be honest).</p>
<p>- Are you right, Gabriella?</p>
<p>Say Artemisa and Rebecca are worried.</p>
<p>- Everything's great, I just remembered something here.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>See you, pervert witches...</p>
<p>Rebecca Jansson: Daughter of Lotte and Sucy, Rebecca is an impatient girl, likes to read books and also try to create potions, already knew Charlotte and Marianne by the visits that Lotte and Sucy made to the Cavendish residence, does not take the surname of Sucy by not being very proud of the family, have medium blond hair at shoulder height with a bangs covering the eye, blue eyes, freckles, 1.59m high, 46 kg and was born on March 22, 2018.</p>
<p>Robertha Braunschbank O'Neill: Daughter of Amanda and Constanze, Robertha is more like Amanda in personality, being much more social, although sometimes more reserved, she is also very mature for her age, is a very talented witch both on the broom and in technology getting along very well in these two disciplines with the help of their mothers, have long red salmon hair, green eyes, 1.56m tall, 44 kg and was born on June 11, 2018.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. I love you Wendoline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 21, 2033 in Luna Nova, Gabriella goes to the blue team's room as soon as dawn, Wendoline wakes up very sleepy.</p>
<p>- Gabbie? It's 5:00 in the morning.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Let's go to my place.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Like... Now?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline yawning.</p>
<p>- Yes, today will be a special day for you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- But I'm not in the mood...</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Believe me, Wendy, this won’t be like a regular day, we are going to have a lot of sex too.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella with her finger in Wendoine's mouth.</p>
<p>- Okay, finally that long waiting has come to an end.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline changes and goes with Gabriella to her house.</p>
<p>- Wait a minute, I'll go by my room and be right back.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Okay, but don't be long, I hope you're right about that.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Gabriella goes to her room and takes off her disguise and meets the real Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Wendoline's already here, enjoy your last day with her.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Gabriella takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>- You've been out of sight for almost a month now, so take your time, I've avoided the possibility that Wendoline might do nothing.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Can I at least be alone today?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I'll leave you two alone, well I'm going; she can stay here until tomorrow.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth gets changed and leaves the room.</p>
<p>- Annie?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Ah, hello Wendoline, I moved to here so I can get more work.</p>
<p>Says Margareth</p>
<p>- That's nice.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You can go to Gabriela's room, she's waiting for you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Wendoline goes to Gabriella's room and she is only wearing a T-shirt.</p>
<p>- That's why you wanted me to come, you little pervert, only wearing a shirt.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Gabriella takes her wand and closes the door, takes her cell phone and starts to put a conversation between the two she created herself.</p>
<p>- Margareth will only hear what's on my cell phone, I've been planning this for a long time.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Margareth? Are you talking about your cousin Annie? But she doesn't even care when we do...</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- That's not it Wendoline, I'll tell you the whole truth about it, but please don’t tell to anyone.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella with her finger in Wendoline's mouth.</p>
<p>- Really?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- But I think after all that you'll hate me.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella holding the cry.</p>
<p>- Hate?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Actually, I don't have parents, because they were coldly murdered by Margareth in the Christmas Eve.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying.</p>
<p>- Your cousin Annie? You know what you're saying is very serious? How can she kill her own uncles? And how will I hate you if that's true?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It all started at Christmas, I was with my family, when that bitch shows up and kills my grandfather first, then leaves my mother and grandmother unconscious, my father she killed too, but I don't know how. When I woke up in the next day I was in my room and that damned woman appeared, she made me slave all the time.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- But what do you mean?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I'll say something you'll hate me, but Gabriella who leaves home is not me but that Margareth disguised as me, if you realize we're very similar and she's Gabriella without scars and with that giant scar in her back, sorry for those times…</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline is shocked.</p>
<p>- You mean I was dating this Margareth the whole time? Which were you the whole time? Those times weren't your clones, but the three of us?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying.</p>
<p>- I don't even know what else to talk about, but just tell me everything.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline shocked.</p>
<p>- All this was Margareth's plan to bring back to life an old passion that she killed, she killed my whole family to do something forbidden and still forces me to participate in all this, I'm made of slave in this place, I hold it in the first months, I had to agree with everything if not she could not only kill me but you too Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Are you talking about reviving someone? But that's strictly forbidden, they say punishment is going to be worse than death.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I know, but I couldn't question Margareth's orders or it could kill a lot of people like you who have nothing to do with it, even you and your friends…</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline takes a deep breath still in shock.</p>
<p>- So you mean those marks were made by this Margareth? She did something else to you?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately yes, I was constantly abused, physically, psychologically and even sexually, I thought my first time will be with someone I love but it was with her this lasts until the day Marianne invited us to her residence.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- How awful and how sadly, if that is really true how do you think I'm gonna hate you? Just because of those times it was the three of us? You had no choice, Gabbie. The one that deserves my hate is this Margareth she needs to pay.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Please, not Wendy!</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Who does this witch think she is to have killed your family and still make you suffer? I cannot allow you to suffer anymore; I can see that all you’re saying is true.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- All right Wendoline, I won't suffer anymore...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- What do you mean, Gabbie? Is she gonna stop all this? Did you regret all that?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Gabriella takes a deep breath and puts her hand on Wendoline's shoulder holding the cry.</p>
<p>- Do you know why Margareth brought you here?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- So I can probably see you. She must know I like you and she needs to keep her identity.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Today is my last day... Then she'll bring the Ann project up and you know... I just don't want to see anyone else suffer because of Margareth... She’s gonna to kill me… At least my sacrifice is necessary for you and your friends keeping alive…</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying.</p>
<p>- No! I'm not gonna lose someone innocent and someone that I love.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately I can't because of this necklace, it controls me and can even kill me, only Margareth can take it away from me, please only tell to your friends be careful against her, because she aren’t gonna be satisfied only with my death.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I'll help you with what I can, Gabriella. Tomorrow I'll hide here with Marianne and Charlotte. You aren’t gonna to die! Because me and the girls will save you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Please, Wendoline don't do this, she can kill them, you have no idea how strong Margareth is.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I don't care if this witch is strong or not, we'll rescue you from this prison and get you out of this necklace too, I love you Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I love you too, Wendoline, but please think better about this plan, I don’t want to lose you and your friends because of this whole madness.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella and Wendoline hug, kiss and spend the day together having a lot of sex, Margareth doesn't even realize what the two of them were talking about for listening to each other on that tape.</p>
<p>See you, exposed witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Let's free Gabriella!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning of September 22, 2033 Wendoline and Gabriella wake up next to each other.</p><p>- Wait for me after class, I promise to see you as soon as this is all over.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Be careful, please.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>Wendoline gets dressed, kisses Gabriella and goes back to Luna Nova, when Marianne and Charlotte arrived they were with arms crossed looking at Wendoline.</p><p>- Where did you go, Wendy?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- We've been worried, since we woke up you weren't here in Luna Nova.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- But there's no class today, and the rest of the week, I just went to Gabriella's house.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- If they catch you, it could hurt our whole team.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Excuse me...</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- No need to apologize, just don't do it anymore Wendy. Next time, let we know when you go.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- You don't look so happy Wendy, usually when you leave Gabriella's house you're so happy and bouncy.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Girls... Can you guys help me with something?</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- You broke up with Gabriella? We can help you overcome Gabriella.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Wendoline takes a deep breath.</p><p>- No, girls, I'm loving Gabriella more than ever and now she needs all three of us.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- You want to do a foursome? Gross, Wendy.</p><p>Says Marianne blushed.</p><p>- That's not it, Mary!</p><p>Says Wendoline blushing.</p><p>- Let Wendy talk honey, it sounds serious.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Do you remember that I was surprised that Gabriella sometimes appeared with scars and without it?</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Oh, I get it; you want a help to discover who Gabriella is of the two twin sisters.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- It is not that Mary, a witch is passing herself off as Gabriella, they are very similar the difference is that Gabriella is a natural redhead and has some scars on her body and Margareth has brown hair and a big scar in her back.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- So you mean from the first day we met Gabriella this Margareth has been going through her? I remember her well saying she had brown hair.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- This Margareth killed Gabriella's family and is holding her as prisoner in her residence, the real Gabriella was the one I only visited at home.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- We're going to my mother's room now.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- No Mary! It's too risky and we can draw too much attention saying to your mother, will take too much longer and can be too late to save Gabbie…</p><p>Says Wendoline almost crying.</p><p>- When will we save Gabriella?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Now!</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Let's be discreet then, the less violence is used the better.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- I'm so eager to teach this Margareth a lesson.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- No way Mary, Margareth is extremely strong for what Gabriella told me. We have to be careful with the necklace that forces her to do everything Margareth says too, we don't have much time, she could possibly be murdered today.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>Marianne and Charlotte hold hands with Wendoline.</p><p>- Count on us Wendy, we'll release your girlfriend from this prison.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- She'll never suffer again at the hands of this Margareth.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- We have to be careful with the Ann project too.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Project Ann?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- This Margareth intends to revive your ancestor, Mary.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- But that's playing God and it's strictly forbidden.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Unfortunately she knows this, but Gabriella has no choice Margareth threatened not only her life but ours.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- We will save Gabriella from this prison!</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- We're with you Wendy!</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Marianne, Charlotte and Wendoline prepare to save Gabriella while at her house Margareth wakes Gabriella up.</p><p>- Gabriella wakes up.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- I'm already awake let me...</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Treat me with respect, you know what today is?</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- You think I don't know? When do you intend to kill me?</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Not now, I want you to see the Ann project come to life.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- Okay, I have to see the creation that I unfortunately helped.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>In Luna Nova Marianne, Charlotte and Wendoline were already prepared to rescue Gabriella.</p><p>- Now let's go save your girlfriend.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I hope Gabriella's all right.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>Marianne, Charlotte and Wendoline arrive at Gabriella's house.</p><p>- Let's go this way, Gabriella left this passage for us.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- I don't know if I'll make it through.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Marianne passes quietly through the window, Wendoline has a slight difficulty getting almost her hip stuck, but Charlotte still gets scared on the outside.</p><p>- Come on, Charlie.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- I'm afraid I'll get stuck.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- We'll help you.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Charlotte tries and as she passes her breasts are almost stuck, but with much effort Charlotte passes.</p><p>- We can't use magic, because Margareth might find us.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Why I’m so unlucky to have those big breasts?</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- At least you have and I love it my little milky cow.</p><p>Says Marianne holding Charlotte’s breasts.</p><p>- Focus girls, please, come with me.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>Wendoline takes Marianne and Charlotte to Gabriella's room, but she wasn't there.</p><p>- She's not here.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Let's look somewhere else.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I hope Margareth doesn't find us.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Meanwhile in the basement of the house.</p><p>- Soon you will be back my love.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>The vital signs of the Ann project are beginning to appear.</p><p>- She's breathing!</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Gabriella looks with an expression of sadness at the Ann project.</p><p>- (I hope you can at least make this Margareth being evil).</p><p>- Be happy too Gabriella, you also helped to bring it all to life.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- I didn't participate in this atrocity, you made me participate without my consent!</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Of course I made you, I needed someone to help me with all this. But don't worry, you'll soon be joining your family, Don’t call Diana an atrocity or you will join them earlier.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Listening to the two arguing, Wendoline, Marianne and Charlotte start walking to the basement door.</p><p>- Here's a basement.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Let's be careful so they don't find us.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- At least I'm relieved to know she's alive.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>They come to the basement and hide watching Gabriella and Margareth.</p><p>- Now what?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Let's wait for the best time to act.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Your ancestor is cute Mary, now I understand where your cuteness came from.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>A magic begins to emanate around the Ann project, when it stops she blinks and opens its eyes still blinking because of the light.</p><p>- I did it! I am god! Didn’t I tell you, Gabriella? She’s Alive! I’m the greatest witch of all time! I’m above all and now my mission is complete!</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>See you, rescue witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ann Cavendish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ann project wakes up, rubs her eyes as she looks at Margareth and gets scared.</p>
<p>- Margareth? Where am I? Where's Louise? And why are you young? Did we go back in time?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Welcome back to life Diana. Unfortunately you did not resist and ended up dying 97 years ago in 1936 we are in the future in 2033 unfortunately Louise is no longer among us, she has died in 1941.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- If we are in 2033, why are you younger? And why I’m here?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- I had to rejuvenate so that we would both be young again.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Ann has a headache.</p>
<p>- Diana?</p>
<p>Says Margareth worried.</p>
<p>- I'm fine, I'm just still remembering this life, but don't call me Diana, because I'm not her, I have memories of this Diana, but I'm not her I’m another person.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Can we call you Ann?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Margareth looks angry at Gabriella.</p>
<p>- That's fine by me, I like that name.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Ann looks at Gabriella and gets shocked.</p>
<p>- (I'm having memories of this girl, and she suffered a lot).</p>
<p>Margareth hugs Ann crying.</p>
<p>- You have no idea how much I suffered without you...</p>
<p>Says Margareth crying.</p>
<p>- At what cost Margareth? You caused all this suffering just to bring Diana back.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- What suffering? You were the first person to be brought to life in this way.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Ann pushes Margareth.</p>
<p>- You killed people to bring me life.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- You bastard, you also put your memories in her, now you will pay with your life.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth takes her wand, but Wendoline casts a magic on it.</p>
<p>- Wanting to protect your beloved?</p>
<p>Says Margareth looking at Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Stay away from Gabriella!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You just signed your death warrant.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You won't kill anyone Margareth Ford.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Ann holds Margareth, but she hits her with elbow.</p>
<p>- You're a mistake, another bad project, I'll have to finish you off and do another of you but first.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth takes her wand and takes off Gabriella's necklace.</p>
<p>- Am I free?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Sure, because this is your last moment alive.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth casts a magic on Gabriella, but Wendoline jumps in front, the magic is so powerful that it ends up hurting them both.</p>
<p>- Perfect. I knew the couple would protect each other.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth walks slowly towards them both and is hit by two spells in the back.</p>
<p>- What? How can a witch who just came back to life have magic?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Looking back Margareth realizes that are Marianne and Charlotte holding hands and aiming their wands at Margareth.</p>
<p>- Don't think about hurting our friend.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't usually use violence, but I can't allow that.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Now then, it's not enough that bitch called Gabriella told Wendoline everything, as she also revealed to her little friends, aw so cute friendship and love.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- We can't let you torture Gabriella anymore and do evil.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Shouldn't you be here, brown-haired Cavendish, if you die who will succeed your family?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I'm not going to die, is four of us against you Margareth the best thing to do is give up.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You guys are funny, you have no idea how dangerous I am. Why don't you hit me so you know how strong I am?</p>
<p>Says Margareth opening her arms.</p>
<p>- Three of us came from fertility stone we're not normal witches either.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don’t give a fuck Cavendish freak? I don't care if you're powerful witches or not, because I’m at a different level.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Gabriella, Wendoline, Charlotte and Marianne charges a magic and the four launch into Margareth causing a huge explosion, while Ann watches them still very confused and shocked.</p>
<p>- (What am I? I was raised at the cost of innocent lives. This Gabriella had her family killed only by Margareth's ambition and her sick passion. And all those memories of Diana Cavendish, good memories, but which ended when she was very sick. What happened to this Diana later? Was she killed by Margareth or was it because of illness?).</p>
<p>The smoke dissipates, Margareth appears with tears in her clothes and no wounds show it, the girls look scared at Margareth.</p>
<p>- (They're not weak, it hurt a bit I shouldn't underestimate them).</p>
<p>- That's 134 years of a lot of experience, brats; I'll show you what I'm made of.</p>
<p>Says Margareth taking her wand.</p>
<p>The four of them start trying to attack Margareth who is walking slowly to Charlotte.</p>
<p>- First the shortie Du Nord is gonna die.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth disappears and appears grabbing Charlotte by the neck, seeing this Marianne stops casting magic and runs to Margareth hitting a kick that ends up being held by Margareth taking her leg and hitting her with everything on the ground.</p>
<p>- (Damn, she's fast, she knows how to fight too and we underestimated you Margareth).</p>
<p>- Trying to face me with your hands won't do any good, brat, you’re hot Japanese Cavendish good legs you have, wear panties damn or you do that only to seduce the shortie Du Nord. </p>
<p>Says Margareth holding Marianne's foot.</p>
<p>- I'll do my best not to touch my Charlo...</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Margareth twists Marianne's foot, hearing her girlfriend screaming in pain Charlotte gets furious and manages to let go of Margareth by casting a magic into her face.</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte worried.</p>
<p>- I'm fine.</p>
<p>Says Marianne moaning in pain.</p>
<p>Marianne tries to get up, but she can't.</p>
<p>- Don't heal me, please go on without me, you'll need magic love, beat that motherfucking old bitch.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Margareth takes the dust off her face and realizes that her forehead was bleeding then she casts a powerful magic on Charlotte that she picks up and rolls to the other side of the basement.</p>
<p>- Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne crawls up to Charlotte, but Margareth steps on her injured foot making she screaming in pain.</p>
<p>- Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Wendoline and Gabriella hit a powerful magic that ends up throwing Margareth into some boxes in the basement.</p>
<p>- We did it!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I'll make you pay for everything you've done to my family.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Marianne crawls up to Charlotte, but someone puts their hand on her foot.</p>
<p>- Will you get me out of here? I want to be free and know the world, please I don’t want to suffer like Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Ann with her hands ends up healing Marianne's foot and as she looks at Ann she gets a fright.</p>
<p>- Cavendish?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Me? I don't even know my right name, that girl just called me Ann?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- This Margareth created a Cavendish and that means it makes you my blood.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte gets up well wounded, Marianne goes to her and hugs her.</p>
<p>- Good to see you well, love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Ann goes to Charlotte and Marianne.</p>
<p>- Can you two help me find a place to stay?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- We're gonna free you from this prison, just like Gabriella, my sister.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Sister?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- If you're a Cavendish, I'll do my best to get you to join our family and try to convince my mothers to adopt you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- How cute that family moment, but there's no way I'll allow it, Ann will serve as organic matter to create another Diana better and more obedient. This time I'll do the conscience part myself.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth comes out of the middle of the boxes still unharmed, the girls look scared at her.</p>
<p>- I will make you know what real fear is.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>See you, revived witches...</p>
<p>Ann Cavendish: A laboratory creation by Margareth Ford, Ann was the first person brought to life from scratch; she has the same personality as the third Diana Cavendish for having some of her memories, but still behaves like a child for not having knowledge of the outside world. She have long greenish blond hair, blue eyes, freckles, 1.64m high, weights 53 kg and is “born” on 22 September 2033.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Against all odds to beat Margareth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margareth takes her wand and makes an intimidating pose.</p><p>- I am death, I am life, I am the past, I am the future and I will destroy you all!</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Margareth disappears and appears behind the four of them casting a magic that causes them to be thrown.</p><p>- (She is very fast and strong).</p><p>Margareth starts to disappear and appearing throwing several spells on Charlotte who can even defend some, Marianne tries to attack, but not even close to Margareth who throws her back, Gabriella and Wendoline charges a more powerful magic.</p><p>- Don't you ever give up?</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- I will not allow you to do any more evil.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Charlotte continues to defend and manages to hit a magic in Margareth's stomach.</p><p>- I did it!</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Looking at Margareth, Charlotte realizes that she felt nothing and is hit by a magic that throws her with everything into the boxes where Margareth was thrown.</p><p>- I'm not weak.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Wendoline and Gabriella cast the spell on Margareth who dodges; but the spell almost catches Charlotte who manages to rebound by hitting Margareth on her back.</p><p>- You bastards!</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Margareth starts running with everything towards Wendoline and Gabriella, but is hit by a magic of Marianne that was in the middle of the way.</p><p>- So you want it that way?</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- We will do our best to defeat you.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- You want me to twist your foot again?</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Marianne closes her eyes, joins her hands reciting a spell, Margareth disappears and appears behind Marianne, only when attacking Marianne, Charlotte grabs Margareth from behind, Wendoline and Gabriella hit a magic in Margareth that is thrown with everything to the wall of the stairs breaking it a little.</p><p>- Perfect.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne opens her eyes and casts her magic with everything in Margareth getting her electrocuted with everything, stunning her.</p><p>- That'll stop for a while.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- (Damn, that Cavendish freak is smart).</p><p>Charlotte, Marianne, Wendoline and Gabriella gather their wands charging a magic, Margareth slowly gets up, but when she gets rid of the spell she is hit hard by the girls' magic that causes a huge explosion.</p><p>- We did it!</p><p>Says the girls.</p><p>The smoke dissipates, Margareth appears with some wounds on her face and body, as she passes her hand through her nose she notices that she has some blood making an angry look at the girls, Margareth runs with everything in the four putting them on the floor with extreme ease and violence just using her hands without using magic, Marianne tries to get up, but Margareth steps on her back with everything, hearing her girlfriend cry of pain, Charlotte gets up with everything and starts trying to punching and kicking Margareth who dodges from everything and hits Charlotte several times.</p><p>- Charlie... I'm weak.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne slowly gets up, Charlotte takes a kick from Margareth, defending herself from Charlotte's kick to the side of Marianne who, when she gets up, spits a little blood.</p><p>- Mary!</p><p>Says Charlotte worried.</p><p>Margareth goes all out on Marianne with a kick to her stomach, making it fall and roll all the way to the corner of the basement.</p><p>- Mary!</p><p>Says Charlotte running to Marianne.</p><p>Margareth disappears and hits her back making Charlotte falling flat to the ground; Marianne turns to Charlotte and smiles.</p><p>- Mary? Mary!</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Margareth turns her wand into a weapon, targeting Marianne's head.</p><p>- Marianne!</p><p>Says Charlotte crying.</p><p>Gabriella and Wendoline throw themselves at Margareth preventing her from doing the worst, Marianne that was very weak spitting blood and barely able to stand up, Ann goes to her and tries to heal, but she is still very weak.</p><p>- Let's get out of here, I found a way out.</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- Take Mary, she'll know the way.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Gabriella and Wendoline hold Margareth.</p><p>- You aren’t going to anywhere bad experiment.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- But I can help you girls and beat Margareth.</p><p>Says Marianne barely standing up.</p><p>- If you don't survive the witch world won't be the same, please, Mary. I promise to come back. I love you.</p><p>Says Charlotte smiling to Marianne.</p><p>Ann takes Marianne out of the basement, Margareth manages to get loose, but Charlotte appears at the exit of the basement preventing her from following Ann and Marianne.</p><p>- You're not going anywhere.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Who do you think you are to stop me, shortie Du Nord.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Margareth kicks Charlotte, but she holds her foot and is hit by two spells from Wendoline and Gabriella, meanwhile Ann and Marianne arrive outside.</p><p>- Now what?</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- We'll going by broom to the Cavendish residence.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne goes up with a bit of difficulty, but takes off.</p><p>- Are you coming?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Ann climbs the broom and the two fly towards the Cavendish residence, while in the basement Margareth kept beating all three with ease.</p><p>- Damn! I knew she was strong, but not that strong.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- How are we gonna beat this bitch? The more she gets hurt the stronger she gets.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Why don't you guys just give it up? You're just prolonging your suffering.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- We've already done what was necessary, if we are going to die here our sacrifice isn’t going to be in vain.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Margareth goes to Charlotte and hits a knee in her stomach.</p><p>- Then I'll do what's necessary, too.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Charlotte falls to the ground spitting blood and Margareth begins to step on her stomach.</p><p>- You will be my new slave from now on, shortie Du Nord you will suffer everything that your family should suffer at my hands, I hope you will make a new Diana Cavendish who will pay this time or else your mothers will pay dearly along with your grandmother and great grandmother, my hate against you only increases because you reminds me of that bitch called Louise Du Nord.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Charlotte holds Margareth's foot and pushes her into the ground.</p><p>- Don't think about touching a finger in my family.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Charlotte casts a magic on Margareth, but Margareth jumps away dodging from the magic, but Wendoline and Gabriella casts a magic that hits Margareth, causing her to fall to the ground, but Margareth gets up easily.</p><p>- This will only end with one of us dead and it won't be me.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- We're not gonna kill you, we're just gonna bring you to the justice, so you will pay for everything you have done.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Too bad, but would be better postpone the day you'll die.</p><p>Says Margareth disappearing in the smoke screen.</p><p>- (Killing all of you shouldn’t be a smart move by me, I can kill them with ease these girls still too weak for me… Well now I’m discovered I need to go back to my old hideout analysis the odds in this time, if doesn’t work I will wait until I’m old again to rejuvenate. Damn! My plan is ruined because of a teenager).</p><p>- Margareth! You...</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>Margareth fled the battle by flying off to some hiding place, while in the basement; Charlotte and Wendoline were hugging Gabriella who was crying.</p><p>- She'll still cause more pain to people who have nothing to do with it. Mama... Daddy... Grandma... Grandpa...</p><p>Says Gabriella crying.</p><p>Wendoline tries to dry Gabriella's tears.</p><p>- You will not be alone in this world Gabriella; I will give you a new family and all the love that you deserve.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- I love you too, Wendy, but I just wanted my family to be alive to see us together and they knew I liked you, why that witch did that to me…</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>See you, escaped witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Your new family Ann</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne lands at the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>- This is your new home, my sister.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Sister? But I don't even have a family.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Marianne and Ann enter the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>- Welcome to your new home.</p>
<p>Says Marianne coughing up blood.</p>
<p>- Sister? Margareth hurt you badly, rest.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Laura listens to Marianne and runs to her.</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Laura running.</p>
<p>Laura arrives and is shocked to see Ann and Marianne.</p>
<p>- Another Cavendish? What have you done with my granddaughter?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I'm fine, Grandma Laura. We have a bigger problem to solve.</p>
<p>Says Marianne coughing up blood.</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Laura worried.</p>
<p>Marianne faints and Laura carries her.</p>
<p>- What happened?</p>
<p>Says Laura worried.</p>
<p>Laura takes Marianne to her room and puts her to bed.</p>
<p>- This is my entire fault.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- What do you mean, your fault?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I am not a normal person, I was brought to life by a witch named Margareth, Mary and her friends came to release a friend of them who had been made a prisoner by this wicked witch.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- You mean you're a laboratory creation?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately yes, I am a freak, a mistake...</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- I don't think so, you look like my daughter, you know? I'm surprised you're a Cavendish; you have no place to go? It must have escaped the hands of its creator.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Yeah, but I don't want to bother you.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- What's your name? I'm Laura McLaren and I’m your new grandmother.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Ann Cavendish...</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- You're confused now; I'll give you something to eat while Mary doesn't wake up.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- No need, I'm not hungry.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Ann's stomach snores.</p>
<p>- I think your stomach says you’re wrong.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Gabriella, Wendoline and Charlotte arrive in the backyard of the house.</p>
<p>- Now what?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Are we going back to Luna Nova?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- We're gonna meet Mary at her house, then we're gonna tell her mother about all of this.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte, Wendoline and Gabriella arrive at the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Laura and Ann show up.</p>
<p>- Charlotte? Wendoline? Gabriella? You too are harmed?</p>
<p>Says Laura worried.</p>
<p>- Where's Mary, Grandma McLaren?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- She's in her room unconscious.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Charlotte tries to run, but she falls to her knees a little weak.</p>
<p>- Charlie please take easy, you are much harmed, by far the one who suffered most at the hands of Margareth against her.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I just want to know if Mary is okay.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Wendoline and Gabriella hold Charlotte helping her to go to Marianne's room that was still unconscious.</p>
<p>- Mary...</p>
<p>Says Charlotte cuddling Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne wakes up after feeling Charlotte's hands.</p>
<p>- Charlie... Did we make it? I got Ann, you're here.</p>
<p>Says Marianne smiling.</p>
<p>Charlotte puts her hand on Marianne's cheek and kisses her.</p>
<p>- I love you, Charlie. Glad to see you're back.</p>
<p>Says Marianne smiling.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry to cause you all this pain.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella and Ann.</p>
<p>- You don't have to apologize. The only guilty here is Margareth. You're both her victims.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Now tell me what happened?</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- We went to save...</p>
<p>Says Marianne who ends up coughing up blood.</p>
<p>- Mary!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- She's been like this since she arrived. Margareth hurt her pretty bad.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- And Mary is not so strong when it comes to physical strength; I know that because of the good naked thing we she’s always fainting.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I am very strong!</p>
<p>Says Marianne spitting blood and blushed.</p>
<p>- Please, Mary, let's not argue about this now, I want to know what you've done and who this Margareth is, I remember knowing about her when Daryl used that thing to keep me far from Bernadette.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I'd better talk, since I'm responsible for all this. Last Christmas I had my family murdered by this Margareth, basically I was made a slave in every way by her all these months, she was impersonating me by when she was out of my house, all this she had done to revive a girl that she was hopelessly in love with who was called Diana Cavendish.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Wait a minute, now I know who’s the Margareth you’re talking about, she killed my great-great-grandmother cruelly and tried to kill my family all once, but luckily our family had been saved by a girl that my grandmother said had red hair and blue eyes, because of the smartness of that girl Margareth was caught by the police, but all this was almost 100 years ago. Why would Margareth try to revive this Diana Cavendish? She'd be at least 140 years old today.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Yesterday was when Margareth gave me one last day to enjoy my life, I decided to take a chance and tell everything to Wendoline without Margareth finding out, but I didn't want them to come and rescue me, I had already accepted that fate...</p>
<p>Says Gabriella crying.</p>
<p>- No! That bitch would kill you like you're someone disposable and you’re better than that!</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You did well to save Gabriella, I am proud of the witches you have become, my great-grandmothers would be proud of you, they said Margareth was an extremely powerful witch.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Now that I'm awake, let's get back to Luna Nova before my mom takes our time.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne gets up with difficulty.</p>
<p>- Thanks for taking care of me Grandma Laura, take care of Ann, we will tell all this to my mother and she is a witch with enough wisdom and will know how to act after all this.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But promise me not to go back to class until you're well, don't let Mary out of her room and I'll say the same to the three of you who are also hurt, especially you Charlotte.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Of course, Grandma McLaren.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And how did you beat that damn Margareth? It must have taken a lot of work for the three of you to beat her, if the four of us could barely tickle her, imagine the three of you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Wendoline, Gabriella and Charlotte keep quiet.</p>
<p>- What is it, girls? That suspense kills me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We couldn't get Mary, she just ran away...</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- What? Damn Margareth!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And it was better that she ran away, she was really extremely strong to the point that she could kill the three of us very easily.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Damn it, all because I'm weak! If I hadn't abandoned you, I might be able to help you capture her.</p>
<p>Says Marianne hitting the wall.</p>
<p>- You were almost the first to die Mary, but at least you managed to save Ann.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You are my hero, sis.</p>
<p>Says Ann smiling at Marianne.</p>
<p>- I promise I won't let that Margareth get near you, Ann, even if I have to die for it.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And you Gabriella? Where will you live? After that tragedy you don’t have a family.</p>
<p>Says Laura worried.</p>
<p>- Gabriella will live with me together with my mothers, I will explain everything to them, but until then she will stay in Luna Nova.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Anywhere is better than being Margareth's prisoner, now I just want to be prisoner of your love, Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>See you, free witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Have you seen Margareth?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne, Charlotte, Wendoline and Gabriella return to Luna Nova, while Akko was in the corridors searching for them until she meets the girls.</p>
<p>- Girls! Where did you go? Come to the principal's office immediately, she needs your presence.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- We're already going there, Mama Akko.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- What about those harms? Who did that to you Marianne?</p>
<p>Says Akko worried.</p>
<p>- I'll explain it to you in the principal's office, Mama Akko.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>They go to Principal Cavendish office, Adeleine was there and she freezes seeing Gabriella.</p>
<p>- What are you doing here Margareth?</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- So Gabriella is Margareth?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Wendoline stands in front of Gabriella, opening her arms to protect her.</p>
<p>- Wait! Wait! That's the real Gabriella Morris, don't do anything to her, please, she's suffered enough already, look how she is harmed.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Margareth told me that, so if she was with the real Gabriella I believe you.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- I'll tell you everything that happened.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You can tell us, being Margareth's prisoner you have suffered a lot in that time.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>Gabriella tells to Diana and Adeleine the whole story about her and Margareth's plan.</p>
<p>- Margareth revived my mother? So that's why she killed my mother, she wanted to bring her back to life only for herself? My mother Louise suffered a lot because of this sick passion of Margareth, because of that she has killed herself 5 years after my mother Diana death…</p>
<p>Says Adeleine holding the cry.</p>
<p>Marianne goes to Diana and Akko and holds their hands.</p>
<p>- I know it sounds controversial, but can you adopt Ann? Doesn't she deserve all that? She didn't choose to come into the world that way, please…</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't know, she was the result of a forbidden experiment.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Diana! Ann is not to blame for being a result of all of this, we will adopt her, and especially since she is a Cavendish like you and Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Please, Mother, if we take good care of Ann she may even become Cavendish the height you always wanted me to be, since I’m not mature to be like you want.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Marianne! Don't say that. You're a great witch, you know that? Just by showing the courage to face this Margareth, to rescue Gabriella and Ann and I didn't tell either of you that I wouldn't adopt Ann, I will let her stay at home, but where did you leave her?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I left her at home with Grandma Laura.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You already knew I'd have to permit, smart move Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- We need to find Margareth now, she must be hiding somewhere.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You guys get some rest. That is now a thing for the experienced witches to settle.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- But Mom, Margareth is no weakling and she can kill them.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Is better taking the risk of she kill us, we are old and mothers, if you girls die, who are gonna succeed us? You are our future. She would never kill me. And she promised my mother she would never kill me, if is necessary I would shoot her with that.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine showing her gun.</p>
<p>- You guys take care, the classes is back in Monday.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- We'll decide what to do and don't even think about trying to find Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Be careful, mothers. I don't want to lose you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne hugging Diana and Akko.</p>
<p>Marianne, Wendoline and Charlotte return to the blue team room, Gabriella follows them.</p>
<p>- Gabbie your room is not here my love.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I never came here; can you help me show where it is? This is my first time going out since last Christmas.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Of course I do, my love.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Wendoline takes Gabriella to the red team's room, when they enter looking at Saphire and Artemisa kissing.</p>
<p>- Saphire? Artemisa?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Are you my roommates? But this girl who looks like Marianne's grandmother has a green belt.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You finally came back after spending the whole day away and still not here yesterday.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Becca, please, this is not the same Gabriella you met, she's not even wearing the Luna Nova uniform.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- What do you mean?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca confused.</p>
<p>Wendoline tells the girls the whole story behind Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Now it makes sense that Gabriella I knew was a bitch, I was already suspicious of that girl, so it was this 134 year old witch all along?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry for what Margareth did to you when she was being me.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You don't have to apologize, Gabriella. You're a victim of all this.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I hope she's a friend of yours at the time.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- We don't even introduce ourselves, I'm Rebecca Jansson.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I am Artemisa Santos Bell</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- You're of foreign origin, right?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- My father is Brazilian and my mother British; I am not from a family of witches.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- A witch who's human, but that's wonderful.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- And when did you and Saphire start dating?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Since today.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I was beginning to take an interest in Artemisa, even more so that she is very much like Mary in tastes and personality, only taller and prettier.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Look at her, she's even forgotten about Mary and she's fallen for Artemisa.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I love a redhead, I always wanted to date Charlotte, but she liked Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- Two girls who were on love with the girls that become a couple, who would have thought that, ended up becoming your couple.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- When I got here and saw Saphire I felt in love, but I also thought she was too much for me because she was so beautiful, but I decided to risk meeting Saphire.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- You came at the most perfect time Misa, I love brown-haired girls, even more interesting like you, after so much insistence on Mary, I saw that it was a love not allowed Marianne liked another girl and only saw me as a cousin. I met Artemisa, which way of her reminded me of Mary, I fell in love at the time, I just needed to use my charm to try to fall in love with Artemisa, but she was already in love with me.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>See you, lesbian witches...</p>
<p>Artemisa Santos Bell: A friend of Charlotte's since school, Artemisa is a witch who is not part of a family of witches, she had to learn magic from scratch, ended up falling in love with Saphire because of her fall for redheads, used to be in love with Charlotte, but always knew that she liked Marianne, she have long brown hair, grayish blue eyes, 1.65m tall, 52kg and was born on 10 November 2018.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Let's go find Margareth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 October 2033, a few days have passed since Gabriella was rescued and the Ann project is “born”, Margareth is hiding somewhere that is unknown, Adeleine, Diana, Akko, Chariot and Croix are doing an investigation to find Margareth, Ann is being well taken care by Laura who treats her like her granddaughter, the girls from the green team got to know the story behind Gabriella through Saphire while in the morning in the room of the same team.</p>
<p>- Why don't we make a plan between the red and blue teams to find and get this Margareth? She may be strong, but we're nine, there's no way a witch can beat nine of us.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I don't know Robertha, I'm afraid of Misa, you know she's a human who become a witch.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Professor Kagari is also a human who became a witch and she saved the world with Principal Cavendish, but of course Artemisa will only go if she wants to join us.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- She will, Artemisa likes to take her magic to the limit. You know how she is in class; she seems to be in a battle with herself all the time.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- If Artemisa joins us she will be of great help, precisely because of her behavior.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- And you Sophie, will you join us too?</p>
<p>Says Saphire looking at Sophie.</p>
<p>- I'm a little scared by the way Margareth hurt the girls, but I'm with you, this Margareth scares me, what if she is even strong than nine witches.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- We'll be with you Sophie, there's no need to be afraid and maybe there’s a limit to her power, she is a mortal like us.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- But you're much more powerful witches than I am.</p>
<p>Says Sophie.</p>
<p>- We're not Sophie, you're exaggerating.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- Let's go to class, girls, we’re almost late.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- All that rush must be to see Artemisa.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>The girls from the green team go to class, during class they talk about a meeting that will take place between the other teams in the secret basement of the green team room.</p>
<p>- What do you planning in this meeting? Do you want to do a party? My birthday has passed a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- That's not a party, I'm trying to tell you about the day you rescued Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- What? But how did you know?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I told Robertha and Sophie to help you with protection, she'll attack Margareth too.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Okay, I understand, but what do you want to do, Bertha?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Let's find her and get it over with, it'll be nine and there's no way she can beat nine witches.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I get it, thanks for the help, but won't it be too risky for you? Margareth is very strong; I was coughing up blood for a couple of days and she could kill me with ease.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- With all of us, I doubt she'll get any chance.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- I was already with a plan to face her again, Ann found out that my mothers meet with Charlie's mothers and Grandma Du Nord to discuss about Margareth, my grandmother Laura is giving a hand too, she seems very concerned about Margareth's strength.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Will Mrs. McLaren help us too?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- She also tells me everything she hears about their meetings, so far they haven't found Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- If they don't, why don't we try looking for Margareth too?</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- My plan is for us to wait for them to find Margareth and follow them, so we will be in even greater numerical advantage, Margareth will have no choice but to surrender.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Your plan is brilliant, but what if Margareth tries to escape?</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- We'll surround her and some of us will stay hidden in case she tries to escape anyway.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I have something else that can help us.</p>
<p>Says Robertha opening a closet.</p>
<p>- What's all this?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We'll need all the technological help we can get; some of us may leave traps planted, so Margareth will have nowhere to escape.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- So we have everything perfect to end it all.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But let's be as careful as we can, Margareth is also very smart.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I know it's gonna seem kind of bad to ask you that, Gabbie.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- What?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You've seen everything about Margareth and you've satisfied her in every way. Do you know if she has any weaknesses? That huge scar in her back must be one.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately no, I was trying to find some, but she really hasn't any weakness, her only one is love with the third Diana Cavendish, but even a weakness can made her stronger.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- We won't need to know her weakness; we have more than enough to surrender.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- It's good we don't have much confidence in it and think like her Robertha.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Are you guys that worried? Come on is just an old witch.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- Margareth isn’t a regular witch Bertha, don’t underestimate her, thinking like that could be your end.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>In a far, hidden place Margareth was punching angry a wall.</p>
<p>- (Damn it! My plan was all down the drain, I will kill all those bitches without any mercy, even more that Ann that was a failed experiment, now I’ll need to wait for long years to come back again! Fuck! And now I didn’t even have that much genetic of Diana left, I need to capture Ann).</p>
<p>- Getting mad punching the wall won't solve anything west witch, you’re just loving the wrong person all that time.</p>
<p>Say a voice.</p>
<p>- I get the impression I've heard that voice before.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You didn't get rid of me. I'm dead; all you did was provoke my anger even more, you’re the first westerner I find hot by the way, your huge scar in the back is sexy.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- I don’t care? You want me to send you back from where you left off? Or you just want to meet hell? That place is hot too.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I was angry with you, but I've been watching what you've been doing for the past few days, I see you're a very powerful witch to the point where you almost killed my descendant.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- So you're the ancestor of the Japanese Cavendish freak?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Sadly that freak is my descendant, she is a disgrace to her blood, she's got blood from that damn Cavendish. It all makes me want to make you accept my proposal more and more.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- What proposal?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>See you, ghost witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mako's proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Separated we are weak, but together we can be the strongest witch of all time.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- You think I was born yesterday? Why would I join a ghost that hates me? And besides that, you have something against the Cavendish family.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Yes I have something against the Cavendish family, because they destroyed my life almost 400 years ago, but if you agree to join me I can serve as a soul and conscience for your experiment.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- My answer is still no; you're not sweet and lovely like my Diana Cavendish.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I can be lovely and sweet when you want and out that I know how to satisfy everything that is woman, I was not a lesbian, but one of my sisters was and showed me how it was. At that time I had just lost my husband to a war, it all fascinated me this whole lesbian thing and open your eyes you never are going to have a person wherever you want.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- What a beautiful and touching story, but I don't give a fuck. Although I am interested in your pleasure techniques.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I ask for nothing too much in return only that our partnership help to dominate the world.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- Dominate the world? How stupid a witch you are this is why you ended up in the ditch.</p>
<p>Says Margareth laughing.</p>
<p>- How dare you? I was the most powerful witch in the world at the time, if we join forces you will become unbeatable.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- There will always be someone stronger than you Mako, if you are dead today; it means that this person has one day arrived. Frankly, dominating the world is the biggest nonsense of all, one day someone will appear and will defeat us and it's not that relevant to dominate the world today or even in my time, this is all pathetic Mako.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And you think it's better to just stand by and do nothing? With nobody at your feet? Without being above someone?</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- Who says I can't cause fear? Whoever knew me is scared to death of me. I prefer it this way because I will never provoke a resistance to be defeated or taken out of power; outside that world domination comes with a lot of responsibility.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Okay, you convinced me you're a witch worthy of my help with this test, but I still want something in return.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- So it was just a test? What do you want in return then?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Taking revenge on all the Cavendish until there was one alive and that family of the girl with the red hair, I remember that an ancestor of hers defeated me next to the daughters of Diana Cavendish and Sarah Campbell.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- And you'll become one later, in case you don't know it.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I don't care about that, it'll be different and I’ll be alive which is already great.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- I'll let you kill them, except Ann Cavendish, her body will be what I'll put your soul into.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- So you'll agree to my proposal?</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- If you try anything be warned that I'm strong enough to take you out of existence.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I won't try anything; you have my word that our partnership will be worth it, my love.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- What are you implying with that?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You are becoming my love after all of this.</p>
<p>Says Mako.</p>
<p>- Sadly I have to be your love.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>The spirit of Mako enters Margareth who feels an enormous energy emanating from her.</p>
<p>- (This is the same thing I had in my youth, this witch was not weak at all, with all that I could face 10 strong witches).</p>
<p>- (Mako: Do you see how our partnership will be worth it?).</p>
<p>- (Not bad for a 400 year old witch that was defeated).</p>
<p>14 October 2033 in Luna Nova Robertha and Rebecca are having trouble during their classes because they aren’t focus and are looking at each other.</p>
<p>- Rebecca! Robertha! Focus girls, we're in the middle of class.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>- If you want to date other than during class.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>Rebecca and Robertha blush.</p>
<p>- It's nothing like that!</p>
<p>Say Robertha and Rebecca.</p>
<p>- You can stop! We're in class now.</p>
<p>Says stanbot.</p>
<p>- Yes, Professor Constanze.</p>
<p>They all say.</p>
<p>- (Robertha is losing focus in my classes lately; I'll ask the other teachers if this problem is just in my classes because I don't speak too much).</p>
<p>Robertha trying to assemble a robot ends up lost the focus and it falls on Rebecca's table.</p>
<p>- I think someone dropped it.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Rebecca grabs the robot and when she delivers it she realizes it was Robertha, that makes her very blushed and by impulse Rebecca press a button on the robot.</p>
<p>- Aishiteru Becca Chan!</p>
<p>Says the robot.</p>
<p>- What does that mean? And why did you say my name?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca blushing.</p>
<p>- It's nothing, It mean thanks.</p>
<p>Says Robertha shaking her blushing head.</p>
<p>- Okay, your creation looks very nice, if you want I can help you. I mean, only if you need it, I couldn't even set up my right.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca blushing.</p>
<p> Marianne stares at them both with a suspicious expression and Charlotte nudges them.</p>
<p>- What was love? Why are you looking at them like that?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It's nothing, I'll tell you after class.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- (Do you think I'm silly Robertha? I know what you said).</p>
<p>Rebecca sits next to Robertha and the two begin to help each other, but as they were very blushed being on each other's side, they end up getting more clumsy, Constanze watching them begins to notice.</p>
<p>- (I don't need to ask anymore, I already know what is leaving Bertha like this, but if she keeps this way her grades may fall, she is just like I was when I was studying here, I will talk to Robertha).</p>
<p>In time they got used to each other and by the end of the class they had made their robots.</p>
<p>- Aishiteru Bertha Chan!</p>
<p>Says Rebecca's robot.</p>
<p>Robertha blushes and squeezes her robot too.</p>
<p>- Aishiteru Becca Chan!</p>
<p>Says Robertha's robot.</p>
<p>- Domo Arigato mister roboto!</p>
<p>Marianne says.</p>
<p>- What's that, Mary?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- I'll explain when we'll talk if you allow Robertha.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- All right, you can go talk to your friend.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>Rebecca goes with Marianne and Charlotte to the blue team room, Constanze goes to Robertha who was leaving the room.</p>
<p>- You stay here, Robertha.</p>
<p>Says Constanze.</p>
<p>- Mom? Shall I mean Professor Constanze.</p>
<p>Says Robertha.</p>
<p>- Now is mom girl and I'm gonna have a talk with you about this class today.</p>
<p>Says Constanze.</p>
<p>- About what mom, did you noticed?</p>
<p>Says Robertha blushed.</p>
<p>See you, past witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Aishiteru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robertha swallows and then Constanze looks at her smiling.</p><p>- M... Mom?</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>- So my daughter's motive for being disconnected from class is Rebecca Jansson?</p><p>Says Constanze.</p><p>- N... It's not... That, Mom...</p><p>Says Robertha blushing.</p><p>- Stop being silly, you think nobody has ever noticed that when you're together you're unfocused and red like tomatoes.</p><p>Says Constanze.</p><p>- But at the end we did the robot, Mom.</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>- You're always the first to finish Robertha, you can tell your mother I'll support you.</p><p>Says Constanze.</p><p>- I think I'm falling in love with Rebecca, but I don't know, Mom, I don't even know what I like exactly, how I can fall in love with someone without knowing what I like.</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>- I think you know what you like, but you still don't get it.</p><p>Says Constanze.</p><p>- I don't know, Mom...</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>Constanze takes two pictures one of an attractive guy and the other of an attractive girl and shows one of each to Robertha, she looks normal in the first and the second turns her face blushing a little.</p><p>- How come you don't know, girl? It's on your face you're a lesbian too.</p><p>Says Constanze.</p><p>Robertha's looking down a bit blush inflating her cheeks.</p><p>- Don't make that face, Amanda and I are your mothers and we're lesbians too.</p><p>Says Constanze.</p><p>- It's just that they always say that fathers abandon their daughters because they're lesbians or treat them differently as if they weren't even part of the family anymore...</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>Constanze puts his hand on his waist and looks at Robertha.</p><p>- You gotta be kidding me, Robertha. Look at your mothers, you are one of the few people who came from a lesbian couple, we will always support you if you are a lesbian, now take attitude and declare yourself to Rebecca.</p><p>Says Constanze.</p><p>- It's just that I can't.</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>Constanze takes a deep breath and then hugs Robertha.</p><p>- I understand you, seems Rebecca has a feeling for you, too.</p><p>Says Constanze.</p><p>- I don't know...</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>In the blue team's room.</p><p>- Why did they call me here?</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Don’t hide that to me Becca.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- What?</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Robertha's got a crush on you.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Robertha? She's kind of different lately, but I don't think she's into me...</p><p>Says Rebecca a little flushed.</p><p>- I don' think so either, Becca, I'm pretty sure in the world you know what aishiteru is?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Gabriella and Wendoline enter the room kissing and undressing each other.</p><p>- Please don’t do that here, Becca is here.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Wendoline carries Gabriella on her lap and they both kiss each other walking to Wendoline's private room.</p><p>- I don't want to hear that again.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne takes her wand and aims at Wendoline's bedroom door casting a spell not to hear what's inside.</p><p>- Back to the subject, do you know what aishiteru is?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Thank you. That's what Robertha said.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- I'm half Japanese and I can tell you that, thank you is arigato.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Oh, yes, I had forgotten, so you said that to both of us. But then what is aishiteru?</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- You've never seen an anime in your life?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I've watched, but I never understood what aishiteru is.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Rebecca blushes, hides her face and freaks out, meanwhile in Wendoline's private room.</p><p>- Wait a minute, Wendoline, I want to thank you for something I haven't thanked you for yet.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Thank me, for what?</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- For not leaving me... You haven't stopped loving me even though you know the whole truth... For what Margareth did... What she did to you by impersonating me... You saved my life and you're giving it a new meaning... I love you, Wendoline.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- I already said Gabbie, you were the victim of all this and not the guilty, you deserve all the love in the world now.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- You are wonderful Wendoline, these last days since I was released are being wonderful, I always loved when you came to visit me and now we can even go out together.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- We can do anything you want my love, the world is yours now.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>Wendoline and Gabriella start to have sex intensely, while outside Wendoline's room, Rebecca is still very upset to know what aishiteru was.</p><p>- You've got to be kidding me, Mary.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- I'm not kidding; if you want you can even research what aishiteru is.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Rebecca grabs her cell phone and translates and realizes that Marianne was right.</p><p>- So it's true? Robertha likes me? I'm so happy, but... I don't know what to do.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- You like her too?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I like it, but I don't know how to act.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>Charlotte arrives in her room carrying some sandwiches.</p><p>- Where are Gabriella and Wendy?</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- What do you think?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- It's five o'clock in the afternoon; these girls don't have time for that good naked thing, do they?</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Apparently not, but we can’t say about them we do the same.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- And hey, Becca, I knew you'd be here so I got one for you.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Thank you.</p><p>Says Becca picking up her sandwich.</p><p>- And what are you talking about?</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Becca's falling in love with Robertha.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- What a wonder and Robertha? She likes Rebecca? You know Becca likes her?</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- I don't know about that, but Robertha's fallen for Becca, did you hear when Robertha's robot said aishiteru?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I had heard and remembered when we went to Japan but I'm still confused trying to figure out what it was.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Aishiteru is I love you Charlie.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I love you too, Mary. How nice to know Robertha's fallen for you, Becca.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- We can help you two get together.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Really? I kept hounding the two of you who never dated all the time and you're still gonna help me?</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Of course we're your friends.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- We're close to Halloween, who knows until then you two are dating.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Rebecca hugs Charlotte and Marianne.</p><p>- Thanks for having friends like you.</p><p>Says Rebecca leaving the blue team room.</p><p>- You are welcome Becca.</p><p>Say Marianne and Charlotte.</p><p>- Why this juice has a honey consistency?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I make our juices with a drop of honey of the cupid bee.</p><p>Says Charlotte winking at Marianne.</p><p>- Charlotte! Wait I… Want… Oh undress me Charlie!</p><p>Says Marianne horny.</p><p>- Firstly let’s go to the room.</p><p>Says Charlotte carrying Marianne on her lap.</p><p>- Now you will see I can top you!</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I doubt that.</p><p>Says Charlotte laughing and putting Marianne in their bed</p><p>Aishiteru lesbian witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31st October finally comes Halloween Marianne dressed up as Mei Aihara from Citrus, Charlotte as Yuzu Aihara from Citrus, Wendoline dressed up as a wolf, Gabriella as a rabbit, Artemisa as Mario, Saphire as Princess Peach, Robertha dressed up as Link, Rebecca dressed up as Hat kid from a hat in time and Sophie dressed up as Dracula. Charlotte and Marianne were kissing on the couch until Gabriella enters the blue team room and Wendoline kisses her.</p><p>- Finally my love arrived, I was tired of waiting seeing them almost loving each other.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Now I understand why you asked me to dress up as a rabbit.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Now come here, the wolf will hardly devour you.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Awoooo! She howled.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Girls! We have a party to attend.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- You guys were kissing each other and you want to talk about the two of us?</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Bleh! You pain in the ass.</p><p>Says Marianne showing her middle finger to Wendoline.</p><p>- Let's go! Stop arguing girls, today's gonna be interesting.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Go ahead, we'll meet you later, I have to adjust Gabriella's costume.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- But my costu...</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- She's got some tears and I need to adjust.</p><p>Says Wendoline with her finger in Gabiella's mouth.</p><p>- We get it, come on Charlie, they are going to don’t wear the costume at all.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I don’t get it.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- You will lately honey.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne and Charlotte leave the room, Wendoline starts to catch Gabriella in her lap lifting by her thighs and the two starts to love each other, Marianne and Charlotte meet in the middle of the way with the girls from the red team.</p><p>- Charlie! Mary!</p><p>Says Artemisa.</p><p>- Hello Mario! Thank you for rescuing me, but your princess is in another castle.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- We're meeting Saphire, are you coming with us?</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Of course.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- You're meeting Robertha, aren't you, Becca?</p><p>Says Mariannne.</p><p>- Hey!</p><p>Says Rebecca blushing.</p><p>- If days have passed and you two haven't started your relationship.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- It's harder than it looks, now I understand why it takes so long for the two of you.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Touch Robertha's breasts, maybe it will work.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Don't listen to Mary, it worked for me because she is already touching my breasts, just try your best.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Thanks Charlie, now let's go.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>The girls go and meet the girls from the green team; Artemisa goes to Saphire and kisses her, Rebecca and Robertha look at each other and blushes.</p><p>- My princess.</p><p>Says Artemisa.</p><p>- Looks like you managed to find her. This time she wasn't abducted by a certain turtle dragon villain.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Oh... Hey, Becca...</p><p>Says Robertha blushing.</p><p>- Hey... Bertha... Your costume... You look very pretty...</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Thank you... Yours is also...</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>- How much drama of these, I'll sort it out soon.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne walks to Rebecca and Robertha without them noticing.</p><p>- I like this game a lot, you've gotten so cute as Link.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- You... You too... Becca.</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>Robertha and Rebecca slowly bring their faces together, Marianne holds on to push them both, but Charlotte and Sophie hold Marianne's hands and then Rebecca and Robertha end up kissing on impulse.</p><p>- How cute!</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- You just didn't have to push.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Rebecca and Robertha stay for another minute kissing until they stop and then look at each other panting.</p><p>- That was so good.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Becca... There's more where those came from.</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>- I want more.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- But before I give you more...</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>- You want to date me?</p><p>Say Robertha and Rebecca together.</p><p>They both blush and hide their faces with their hands.</p><p>- Uh... I really like you Becca.</p><p>Says Robertha.</p><p>- I love you, Bertha.</p><p>The two girls kiss each other again, but more intensely, the other girls leave them alone and go to the courtyard of Luna Nova where they had several tents with food and games.</p><p>- Honey, let's go to the shooting range where Professor O' Neill is.</p><p>Says Marianne holding Charlotte's hand.</p><p>- Hi, Mary and Charlie. You want to try your luck? If you guys hit the target, you're gonna win that whole barrel of candy.</p><p>Says Amanda.</p><p>- Jan Ken Po!</p><p>Way Charlotte and Marianne.</p><p>Charlotte takes scissors and Marianne takes rock.</p><p>- I did it!</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- You can go, but I doubt very much that you can do that is...</p><p>Says Amanda.</p><p>With her wand Marianne hit every target precisely in less than 20 seconds.</p><p>- It was not for anyone to get it right, you surprise me Mary and it’s not enough in flight classes you girls are above everyone else.</p><p>Says Amanda.</p><p>Amanda delivers the barrel full of candy to Marianne, who with the weight ends up falling all over her.</p><p>- But apparently you’re not very strong at holding the weight of the barrel.</p><p>Says Amanda.</p><p>Charlotte helps Marianne get the barrel.</p><p>- Thank you, my love.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Will you share with me?</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Of course I'll be fine. Trick or treat?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Charlotte takes Marianne by the necklace, lifts her up and kisses her.</p><p>- I want a trick with this treat.</p><p>Says Charlotte trying to undress Marianne.</p><p>- Girls! Have some manners! There are people watching.</p><p>Says Amanda.</p><p>- Sorry, Professor O'Neill.</p><p>Say Marianne and Charlotte.</p><p>- Have you seen Bertha?</p><p>Says Amanda.</p><p>- She’s with Rebecca.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Oh nice and they finally started? Cons said that Bertha is liking Rebecca.</p><p>Says Amanda.</p><p>- Yeah, they started to date only today.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>The two of them walk to the blue team's room to leave the barrel while Artemisa and Saphire revel in the tents, until a blonde-haired girl ends up meeting the two of them and accidentally spills some soda on Saphire's fantasy.</p><p>- Oh I'm sorry, I tripped, let me clean up.</p><p>Says the blonde.</p><p>- No need, it's okay, Elle.</p><p>Says Saphire.</p><p>- I insist, girls.</p><p>Says Elle trying to clean Saphire's fantasy.</p><p>- Thank you for your kindness, Elle.</p><p>Says Saphire.</p><p>- I have to go now, but we can see each other another day.</p><p>Says Elle.</p><p>Elle goes the other way, Artemisa and Saphire go to a corridor and with Saphire magic wipe off the soda stain that was on the clothes, but when wiping Artemisa notices that there is something written on it.</p><p>- "McLaren Scum" Why is that written?</p><p>Says Artemisa.</p><p>- This girl's an authentic Williams family, by the way.</p><p>Says Saphire.</p><p>- What do you mean?</p><p>Says Artemisa.</p><p>- It's a long story, I'll tell you the other day and I think Mary should know too.</p><p>Says Saphire.</p><p>Halloween ends with Robertha and Rebecca's couple finally forming, the other girls end up spending the rest of the day loving each other, Artemisa is worried about the brief event between Elle and Saphire.</p><p>Trick or treat, lesbian witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Elle Williams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st November 2033, after classes Saphire was in her way to the green team room walking holding hands with Artemisa, until she stumbled and fell to the ground, looking back she noticed it was Elle.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, I didn't see you.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>Saphire gets up and takes dust off his clothes.</p>
<p>- It hurt a little.</p>
<p>Says Saphire</p>
<p>Marianne was watching them from afar and goes to the girls.</p>
<p>- Hey, girls.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Hi, Mary!</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Hello Cavendish Kagari.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- I saw you make Saphire stumble.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Elle keeps staring at them both silently.</p>
<p>- You don't have to answer, I want to know why you hate Saphire so much.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- She's a McLaren, our families can't get along.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Is that serious? It's 2033 and you Williams still think about the rivalry between your families, you know some of your ancestors are dating each other.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Your ancestors, those girls were not part of our family.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Girls! Let's settle this in a civilized way, you two come with me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Okay, Kagari Cavendish.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Misa I'll meet you later, okay my love?</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- All right, I love you, Saph.</p>
<p>Says Artemisa.</p>
<p>Artemisa and Saphire kiss, the three of them go to the blue team's room, when they enter they blush a little when they hear Gabriella and Wendoline moans, but Marianne casts a spell that blocks the sound.</p>
<p>- It's like this every day.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- What do you want me to do Kagari Cavendish? That sausage water hair, she can never be my friend, not to mention she’s a lesbian.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Like Saphire said, you have to put this silly rivalry aside, it can end up hurting both sides and what's wrong with being a lesbian? Have more respect for us.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, I'm being a little primitive in having this prejudice, but I'm not going to be friends with her, it might get me kicked out of the house.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- So you're just being a jerk to Saphire because your family doesn't like her family?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yes, you have no idea how the McLaren family harms our family, if you knew you would know that I have no choice.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Elle, I'm a granddaughter of a McLaren, I know the family's past well, the last thing the McLaren family did in the Williams family was welcome Anne who had been expelled for being Elisabeth's friend when the girl was still four. You yourselves in the Williams family get hurt by this idea of kicking someone out of the family just for being friends with the rival family.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You know more about my family than I do, I'm surprised that you yourself have no trace of the McLaren family.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- And you believe these lying stories created by your grandmother?</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Lies? I wish it was a lie for you to throw out a child just because of such nonsense, but there a lot of proof that all this happened. If you want to ignore the truth, fine, but know that what happens in the past stays in the past.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm not gonna call this McLaren nonsense, my mother and grandmother told me not to listen.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- No one here is stopping you, Elle, I'm just asking you not to disturb Saphire any further.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I won't disturb you if we settle this in a fight.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- You've got to be kidding me, Elle.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- I'm serious; you don't want to have your life in Luna Nova a real hell?</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Hey, no fighting, please, you'll stop disturbing Saphire and that's it, or else I'll have to take some action about it.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- All right, I'll leave Saphire alone.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- (As soon as I'm alone, I'll take the opportunity to settle this at once).</p>
<p>- Then shake Saphire's hand and say it in front of her.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- This is boring.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>Elle shakes Saphire's hand.</p>
<p>- I promise not to disturb you anymore Saphire McLaren.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- I appreciate that, Elle Williams.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Great, now you can go.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Elle leaves the blue team's room, but Saphire is still waiting to go.</p>
<p>- I understand you waiting; we can't totally trust her word.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yesterday at the Halloween party she spilled soda on my clothes, I'm sure that was just a warning of something big that she intends to do.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Whatever it is I'm with you cousin, if she tries anything my moms will know and she'll have to deal with them.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Thanks for the help, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Saphire.</p>
<p>- Being the representative of the room, I have to help you all when you are going through difficulties, just to make that name count.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Saphire hugs Marianne and returns safely to the green team's room, Charlotte heads to her room and meets Elle dressing herself after masturbating a little.</p>
<p>- Well Charlotte, your girlfriend does very well, I’m still wet for her sex.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- What are you saying?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Look at the tip of my finger still has some Marianne Cavendish Kagari pussy juice.</p>
<p>Says Elle licking her fingers.</p>
<p>Charlotte enters the room angry and goes to Marianne.</p>
<p>- You betrayed me, you pervert!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte furious.</p>
<p>- I would never betray you, love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Tell that to Elle Williams who was buttoning her clothes and licking her fingers!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte goes to Marianne and punches Marianne in the nose a little bit.</p>
<p>- Charlie, but...</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte starts crying.</p>
<p>Wendoline and Gabriella leave Wendoline's room desperately hearing their fight then both goes out covering her naked bodies with blankets.</p>
<p>- Charlie, Mary's right we were listening; she was with Saphire and Elle.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Besides being with Elle, were you enjoying it with your little cousin? I'm not good enough for you?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte crying.</p>
<p>- It's not that Charlie, Elle was disturbing Saphire and Mary wanted to help them both to be at peace.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- You know how to be at peace, pervert, I think I’m the only one you did the good naked thing.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- They didn't do anything Charlotte! They just kept talking; you know that Saphire is dating Artemisa.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Charlotte freezes for a while and then starts crying again.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry Mary, I was wrong about you... I didn't want to hurt you...</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It's all right, love, it's not your fault. So this Elle wants war?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You can take it out on me, love, I'll let you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- No way! Your face is a work of art and I would never hit you, Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And what are we gonna do about her?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Let's put that aside, she must have done it to you in anger that I told her to leave Saphire alone.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte and Marianne hug and go to the bathroom to take a bath together, then for the first time Marianne tops Charlotte doing sex.</p>
<p>See you, Williams witches...</p>
<p>Elle Williams II: As much as Anne Williams' surname may take it, she is not of her descent, being like much of the Williams family not very friendly to the McLaren family since they emerged with Elle Williams I in the 17th century, the two families have since competed to be the most influential witch family in Ireland, with the Williams family being part of Northern Ireland and the McLaren family from the Ireland, Elle has always listened to the Williams side of the family history since she was a child, so from the hatred with the McLaren family, if a member of the Williams family has any kind of relationship that shows itself friendly with the McLaren family this causes a banishment of this member regardless of his age, Elle has a strong personality, she is a very intelligent witch, but despite the way she acts, that is what was taught as right for her. she have long blond hair, blue eyes, 1.65m tall, 52 kg and was born on March 11, 2018.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Christmas part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 24, 2033, days pass, it's Christmas Eve, Gabriella had spent the other night with Wendoline and woke up next to her.</p><p>- Good morning, my love.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Good morning.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Do you know what today is?</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- I know...</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- Why the sad face? I've never seen someone like that at Christmas.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- I don't like Christmas Wendoline...</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>Wendoline remembers and hugs Gabriella.</p><p>- I understand you, my love.</p><p>Says Wendoline starting to cry.</p><p>- No need to cry, love. I'm going to visit my house today, I know they're not there anymore, but I don't want to forget my wonderful family.</p><p>Says Gabriella tearing a little.</p><p>- Can I go with you?</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Of course you can love, I would ask that of you, after all that has happened to me in the last year the best thing that has happened is that you have appeared in my life.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- I love you so much Gabbie, I'm gonna make you the happiest girl in the world.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- I love you too, Wendoline.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>Wendoline and Gabriella kiss and as they leave Wendoline's private room they meet Charlotte and Marianne sitting on the sofa drinking a hot chocolate.</p><p>- Good morning, girls!</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Are you going out? In that cold yet.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- I'm going to my house to visit my parents.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- But they don't...</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Yes, Mary, it's just a year since they left today.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- I understand... But aren't you in danger of getting caught by Margareth?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- It would be too risky for Margareth to stay in my house, remember that your mothers are still investigating her.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- We've been gone so long without Ann telling us anything, I even forget all about it, except lately that Elle Williams is a mess.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Why don't you tell your mother?</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- I'm not a child anymore to tell my mother, this is a problem that I have to solve by myself.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- It's no use, Wendy. Mary's a stubborn girl she thinks that gonna solve this alone.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- What about you guys on the red team? Are you going to participate in the Christmas contest?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Artemisa talked to Saphire and she's thinking about us all having a Christmas party here.</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>- A good idea, you can tell them that our room is open.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Wendoline takes her wand and makes mistletoe float above Charlotte and Marianne, the two look up and kiss.</p><p>- Damn, last time it was so dramatic to making them kiss and they were extremely blushed.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Last time we weren't dating.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Leave more of that, Wendy, it was very good.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- And then you talk about me being pervert.</p><p>Says Wendoline inflating her cheeks.</p><p>Gabriella and Wendoline go, in the corridors they meet Rebecca and Artemisa going to the blue team room.</p><p>- Hello Wendy, hello Gabriella.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Hi Becca, Gabriella already spoke to the girls; they agreed to have the Christmas party in the blue team room.</p><p>Says Wendoline.</p><p>- Great, we're gonna call them over to the city and buy some decorations.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>Rebecca and Artemisa go to the blue team room while Gabriella and Wendoline go to the Morris family residence, while at the Cavendish residence, Ann goes to Laura.</p><p>- Grandma Laura, can I go to the Morris family residence?</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- Of course it can, baby, but why do you want to go there?</p><p>Says Laura.</p><p>- It's been a year since Gabriella's family left, I want to call her to hug her and feel better, after all I have Gabriella's mother and grandmother's organic matter.</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- I understand I'll talk to Mary so she can tell Gabriella to go to her family residence.</p><p>Says Laura.</p><p>- Thanks, Grandma Laura.</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- You're welcome, baby.</p><p>Says Laura.</p><p>Laura get the phone.</p><p>[Laura: Mary, you could tell Gabriella to come to the Morris family residence, Ann wants to do something to her].</p><p>[Marianne: Gabriella and Wendy are already flying in; I think they'll be here in an hour].</p><p>[Laura: Got it, thanks Mary, Grandma loves you].</p><p>Marianne blocked the screen of her cell phone a bit blushed, but Charlotte had already seeing</p><p>- How cute Grandma's baby.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>- Charlie!</p><p>Says Marianne hiding her face.</p><p>- That's cute, you’re my baby too Mary.</p><p>Says Charlotte hugging and cuddling Marianne.</p><p>Rebecca and Artemisa knock on the bedroom door.</p><p>- Must be the girls on the red team.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne gets up; Charlotte pats her butt before she goes to the door.</p><p>- Charlie! Not now.</p><p>Says Marianne blushing.</p><p>- Tasty, that skirt enhances your butt.</p><p>Says Charlotte.</p><p>Marianne goes to the door and greets Artemisa and Rebecca.</p><p>- Hey, girls.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- We just came to find out what the decoration was gonna be like and to call you two.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Got it.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- We'll just call the girls from the green team and then we'll all go, the city to buy decorations.</p><p>Says Rebecca.</p><p>- Okay.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Meanwhile Laura and Ann arrive at the Morris family residence.</p><p>- It's a beautiful house where Gabriella used to live.</p><p>Says Laura.</p><p>- You never came here, grandma?</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- No, they can't suspect that we're spying on them to help Mary and the girls find Margareth.</p><p>Says Laura.</p><p>Laura and Ann enter the Morris family home, Ann takes some portraits of Gabriella's relatives and puts them on a table in the living room.</p><p>- What a cute family, wait… Rose… Now I remember… Gabriella is Rosemary granddaughter.</p><p>Says Laura almost crying.</p><p>- Is her grandmother so important to you grandma?</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- Rosemary was one of my best friends…</p><p>Says Laura crying and then being hugged by Ann.</p><p>- I’m sorry about that grandma, Is my fault to her being killed…</p><p>Says Ann looking down.</p><p>- Don't be like that, Ann, it's not your fault.</p><p>Says Laura hugging Ann.</p><p>Gabriella and Wendoline arrive at the Morris family residence and meet Laura and Ann.</p><p>- Mrs. McLaren? Ann?</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>Ann and Laura go to Gabriella and hug her.</p><p>- Gabriella, I’m sorry to don’t visit your grandmother so often… Now I remember who she is…</p><p>Says Laura.</p><p>- Don’t feel so guilty about Grandma Rose miss McLaren…</p><p>Says Gabriella</p><p>- Even though I'm not your mother and your grandmother I have her organic material, I'm sorry about all that...</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- It's not your fault Ann….</p><p>Says Gabriella.</p><p>Merry Christmas, lesbian witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Christmas part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriella goes to a table where Ann left portraits of the Morris family; she goes to the table, kneels down and starts crying.</p>
<p>- I miss you guys so much... This girl who came with me is my girlfriend, that girl I was liking mommy, she ended up noticing me and we are very happy together.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Uh... Hello Morris family...</p>
<p>Says Wendoline looking down.</p>
<p>- Come with me, Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Wendoline stands by Gabriella who holds her hand.</p>
<p>- This wonderful one is helping me get through all this.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- That’s nothing Gabbie, I'm just doing the better I can give to you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I know, but your love that's been helping me goes through these sad days.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Ann hugs Gabriella from behind.</p>
<p>- I hope you get over all this, Gabriella.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Thank you for your affection, Ann, you know that you will always be welcome here.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- One day maybe we'll find Margareth and she'll pay for it all.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Who knows, Ann, but I really just want her to go away and never come back.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- So far we've found no sign of her, but as soon as we know we'll tell you.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- But stay with me Ann, she might want to capture you.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- I will be, but what if the situation gets worse for them?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- I guarantee it won't, but if it gets worse I'll protect you with my life.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- Thank you for coming here, Ann. We're heading back to Luna Nova.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- All right, we'll go back to home.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Ann and Laura hug Wendoline and Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Merry Christmas.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Merry Christmas to you girls too and tell Mary and Charlotte that I wish them well too.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- We'll talk to them, Mrs. McLaren.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Speak for me too, I'm missing my sister.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Meanwhile the girls meet up with the girls from the green team and they go to the city to buy some decorations in the middle of the way and the girls from the orange team were carrying several decorations.</p>
<p>- Well if it isn't the two girls from the McLaren family, being one of a family that I used to have respect.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Okay, Elle, don't start mocking us, please.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And what are you doing with your little friends?</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- I'm just buying some Christmas decorations, we're having a Christmas party and if you want you can join.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't want to be a part of this nonsense any closer to two girls from the McLaren family.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- I figured you'd say that, but I'm still hoping I can be your friend.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- That's never gonna happen.</p>
<p>Says Elle turning her face and coming out of there with her nose up.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry about the way Elle treats you, she's not like that with us and the others.</p>
<p>Says the girl of the orange team.</p>
<p>Elle goes with her friends to buy the stuff to decorate her room.</p>
<p>- That girl's a cocky pain in the ass.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- She must be a good person deep down.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm surprised you still see the good in people.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- It's all about point of view Becca, for Elle it's the right thing, I'm finally going with Charlie to take care of buying the stuff for Christmas dinner.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You think I'm fat for you to relate to food?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- No, honey, you're the one who cooks the best and you’re going to be my food later hottie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I know, oh so you want that good naked thing my little pervert.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Little? You’re the shortie here</p>
<p>Says Marianne with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>Charlotte and Marianne go to the markets and meet Gabriella and Wendoline who had just landed in town.</p>
<p>- We saw you from up there and decided to come with you.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- We're going to buy some things to eat.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Good, I'm a very good cook, I can help you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Gabriella really cooked very well when I went to her house and later she’s the food.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>After a while in town, the girls arrive in the blue team room, start tidying up using their broomsticks and wands to reach high places, Marianne ends up taking a few stumbles along the way, but Charlotte was always there to give some kisses, Gabriella, Wendoline and Charlotte prepare the Christmas food, Elle Williams' orange team's room is what won, the girls start there to play for real truth or dare, the bottle falls on Marianne and who asks is Rebecca.</p>
<p>- Truth or dare Mary?</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>- True.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You and Charlotte already...</p>
<p>Says Rebecca signaling scissors with her hand.</p>
<p>- That good naked thing rubbing our ...</p>
<p>Says Charlotte before Marianne closes her mouth.</p>
<p>- Becca! Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>- I don't know why you blush Mary, Gabriella and Wendoline love each other every day, and do that scissor thing like us.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>After playing a lot of real games or challenges, the game gets too hot, Gabriella and Wendoline end up horny and they go to Wendoline's room.</p>
<p>- I think we've gone too far for today.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Those two are gonna spend Christmas loving each other by the sight.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- We still have a few hours before midnight.</p>
<p>Says Rebecca.</p>
<p>Marianne's stomach starts snoring and she goes to the food, but Charlotte hits her hand with a wooden spoon.</p>
<p>- Food only at midnight!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Boring, at home I can eat anytime, I’m hungry Charlie please.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You're not in your house; now wait like the others are waiting.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And eat something different I can?</p>
<p>Says Marianne touching Charlotte's breasts.</p>
<p>Charlotte pulls Marianne by the collar and kisses her.</p>
<p>- After the girls leave here, I'm not like Gabriella and Wendy so understand that everything is only after midnight.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Some hours go by, Gabriella and Wendoline go back to where the girls were, they spend most of their time playing and talking about some of their memories during the year, Gabriella just looks down for having only traumatic memories, Wendoline notices and keeps caressing what makes Gabriella happier, At midnight they all eat there and watch in the sky the fireworks coming out of Luna Nova, sometime later Charlotte disappears, but when they open the gifts Marianne gets a fright with Charlotte jumping out of the box hugging her wearing only wrapping ribbons then she pushes Marianne to their room and then they go there to have some sex while she tries to eat something that isn’t Charlotte’s pussy.</p>
<p>Merry Christmas, lesbian witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Victoria McLaren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 7, 2034, months have passed since Christmas, the girls did very well during the first year in Luna Nova, especially Marianne, Artemisa and Saphire who remained as the students with the highest grades in the class, Elle still keeps annoying the girls but little by little she was stopping, but during the summer holidays she was barely kicked out from her house when she told what she did during class, Gabriella was welcomed at Hannah and Barbara's house, now she lives under their protection, Marianne and Charlotte were with Gabriella and Wendoline, Marianne was holding a book with some notes.</p>
<p>- What are you thinking, Mary? Have you been able to find a way to find her?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- It's not that, Gabriella. I had an idea of something that could change the world of witches at once.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Something that could change the world of witches? Interesting.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- As you know for over 200 years ago it was forbidden for lesbian witches relate and even get married, only in the Victoria McLaren administration allows witches made by the fertility stone to be real, unfortunately Victoria can never make her project of making the fertility stone viable because society at that time was very different.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Let me get this straight. You want to make what Victoria did possible? But if you didn't even get it yourself, how do you intend to make it possible?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- The fertility stone Victoria invented is the kind that generated most of us, with the exception of Charlie who came from a purple type, it is easier to produce, but had a huge barrier that was the issue of true love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yes Wendoline has already told me that true love is necessary to make the fertility stone real.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Yeah, but what if true love wasn't needed? You simply buy a fertility stone and you can use it.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't know a thing about this Mary, I just know that fertility stone exists.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I only know that the ones my mothers have served to make Mama Croix's heart good again, unfortunately I won't be able to have more than Violet and Sarah as sisters.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- But I ended up finding it hidden in the house of no one less than the Du Nord family, there is a diary of the second Diana Cavendish.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- So that's the book you wanted to take home the day we came to visit my family?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It was hard to convince Grandma Adeleine, but since I told her it was from an ancestor of mine, she gave in. I read through that diary which unfortunately was already from 1768 and the second Diana had been born in 1737, but one day it struck me that it was when she met Victoria McLaren in 1781 about the fertility stone and with the help with a lot of magic I was able to transmit in a crystal ball the past of Victoria and the second Diana.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne picks up a crystal ball to show the girls what she saw in the book.</p>
<p>*While in the crystal ball*</p>
<p>November 4, 1781, Victoria arrives at the Du Nord family residence, Diana II was sitting hugged with Maria until Victoria and her girlfriend Esther enters.</p>
<p>- Victoria!</p>
<p>Say Diana II and Maria.</p>
<p>- I didn't mean to come here, Diana Cavendish, I just want your help with something.</p>
<p>Says Victoria.</p>
<p>- Is Julia around?</p>
<p>Says Diana II.</p>
<p>- Natalie's distracting and she's pretending to be me for a while, I don't know if you know but now I'm the supreme leader.</p>
<p>Says Victoria.</p>
<p>- I get it, so you mean you're gonna capture us all?</p>
<p>Says Maria starting to go into attack pose.</p>
<p>- It's not that, I'm already providing laws that can help witches like us, I came here with Esther because I want to know how to create a fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Victoria.</p>
<p>Diana II and Maria look shocked at Victoria.</p>
<p>- And then you still remember how to make this fertility stone?</p>
<p>Says Victoria.</p>
<p>- I still know a little bit, I ended up leaving the book where I had all the method explained at the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>Says Diana II.</p>
<p>- Tell me everything you remember, please, I can't come to your residence because of everything that happened.</p>
<p>Says Victoria.</p>
<p>- I see you intend to use that to help, so I'll tell you what I know.</p>
<p>Says Diana II.</p>
<p>- Diana! Do you intend to deliver the formula of the fertility stone to our enemy?</p>
<p>Says Maria.</p>
<p>- She is no longer our enemy, if she is currently the supreme leader this can facilitate the fertility stone to exist and be widely spread in the witch world.</p>
<p>Says Diana II.</p>
<p>- Thank you Diana Cavendish and Maria Du Nord!</p>
<p>Says Victoria kneeling for both of them.</p>
<p>- You need a relic that is around here that is the sacred water, the other relic is the dust of the secular Cavendish ruby, you are lucky that I saved a bit in case Joan and Sabrina wanted daughters, but apparently they do not want and will need the most important that is the love stone.</p>
<p>Says Diana II.</p>
<p>- The love stone will be easy to obtain, but what about the rest?</p>
<p>Says Victoria.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately I don't know what the other relics are, but I remember that they don't help anything but magical power to the fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Diana II.</p>
<p>- Thank you for your help Diana Cavendish, you will be very well rewarded for that and this new kind of fertility stone could even help your family in the future, well I’m leaving I see you soon.</p>
<p>Says Victoria.</p>
<p>Victoria delivers a bag full of gold to Diana II and Maria, takes the relics and ends up leaving them peacefully.</p>
<p>*The crystal ball stops.*</p>
<p>- It seems that your grandmother Laura's family had known the Cavendish family for years, but did that fertility stone work?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Victoria and Julia were the only McLaren left in the family after the great conflict between the McLaren and Williams families in 1738, Victoria and Julia were the only ones left, I think it must have worked out because their families keeping exist if wasn’t that fertility stone I couldn’t even be here.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- From the looks of it is a fertility stone made with true love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Yeah, but it was there that I discovered the book of the second Diana Cavendish and in it there is a fertility stone made without the need for true love.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte, Wendoline and Gabriella looks amazed to Marianne.</p>
<p>See you, past witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The love stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I eventually discovered that the second Diana Cavendish produced a version of the fertility stone that eliminates the need of true love and can be used with everyone.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And where are you going with all this Mary?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- When I graduate I'll probably be able to develop a fertility stone of this kind, but I thought I'd do it another way instead of using all those relics I'll do using fertility stones of the same kind Victoria did.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But how will you make sure it works?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- The fertility stone that the second Diana made is the kind that breaks into four fragments, me and Wendy came from one that comes out only one, the difference can only be in color, if this is confirmed I will start selling and spreading to all the witches.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Now I understand the point you're making it, Mary, I'm with you, if you like, and I even offer to be the first person to test this fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- But it's too risky, Gabriella, witches have died trying to create the fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You are all standing, so it is a sign that the fertility stone you intend to create will work.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Gabriella holds Marianne's hand.</p>
<p>- Don't worry Mary, I believe you'll make it, I intend to give many daughters to Wendoline.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Okay, I will, but be careful Gabriella, we will do our best to make sure that nothing bad happens to you, I will also test, but that isn’t gonna be a true test it is a fertility stone that will come from the love stone of mine and Charlie I believe that there are no risks.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- And how do you intend to make these fertility stones without using the relics?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I will do as the second Diana did and I will fuse one fertility stone with the other, when they fuse two the fertility stone gets stronger, I will still use the most important relics, but I will only need to collect many love stones with Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte reaches into Marianne's ear and says something that makes her blush instantly.</p>
<p>- Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushing.</p>
<p>- Sorry love, but that's the way I found to make more love stones, if we do the good naked thing in the love stone cave we should be able to create a hundreds of love stones.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And where did you see this?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- In the book telling about the origin of this love stone cave, there are other ways to create love stones besides the traditional kissing.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'll think about it, Charlie, but we aren’t gonna do with the girls with us.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- The book says we can make a hundred love stones at once with this method, why don’t? We are girls we have the same things. What is the problem to them see us? They did the good naked thing too.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Charlotte! Oh gosh, because this is way too private to do.</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushed.</p>
<p>- We're thinking about going to the love stone cave tomorrow.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- We can go with you, but we'll just create one.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- All right, baby, another day we can make that hundreds.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>The next day, Wendoline and Gabriella get out of bed and go into the kitchen for breakfast.</p>
<p>- Good morning, girls.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- Good morning, Mrs. Hannah.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- We're going out in search of the love stone.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Are you guys sure about your love yet?</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- I won't even question it, love. You know how those never stop.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- I know, but love isn't just that, it's got a lot more around it.</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- These two have enough to make Gabriella live here with us.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>- And you're going alone?</p>
<p>Says Hannah.</p>
<p>- Mary and Charlie are going with us too.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Then you're free, but be careful.</p>
<p>Says Barbara.</p>
<p>Wendoline and Gabriella fly towards the Cavendish residence and meet Charlotte and Marianne already in the air and then the four of them start flying towards the love stone cave, sometime later they arrive and land on the small island.</p>
<p>- So this is the place?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Looks like a normal cave.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- No one would notice that this is the cave of the love stone that is why the fertility stone is so rare.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Or is it because of true love that it's so hard to get?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- That's also it.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>The four of them enter the cave of the love stone and are enchanted by the beauty of the place.</p>
<p>- This place is beautiful.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Your presence here makes that place more beautiful.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Yours too, my love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- All Diana Cavendish spoke the same thing to her beloved, I just wanted to keep the tradition.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But you aren't a Diana Cavendish?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I know love, but I want to keep the family tradition.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- What a cute tradition of always praising your beloved.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- And we are going to keep that tradition.</p>
<p>Says Marianne gluing her body to Charlotte's.</p>
<p>- That way we'll end up making millions of love stones.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- We've got the love stone, girls, it's your turn.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline nudging Marianne.</p>
<p>- Huh? But already? So fast.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We took two love stones, the two of you who were about to get caught up here.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte go to the puddle of water and start kissing, a very strong glow emanates above the two, the love stone falls on Marianne's head, but the glow continues to emanate where the two were kissing, Charlotte and Marianne walk backwards with the love stone and stand looking at the glow that stops emanating and then go with everything towards Marianne who feels a slight poke in her chest.</p>
<p>- What's that?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I think it was something related to the love stone.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- But I love you, Charlie. I felt a little painful.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I don't know love, let's find out at home. At least we got Mary too!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte with the love stone in her hand.</p>
<p>- Very strange what happened now, but it must mean something. I'll talk to my mother about it.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Or could be a signal for us doing the good naked thing here, the water is so warm and nice here, reminds me of that time we did on the hot spring in Japan, you’re so good at with her tongue…</p>
<p>Says Charlotte before Marianne interrupts her putting her hand in Charlotte’s mouth.</p>
<p>- Charlotte! Girls you didn’t hear that right?</p>
<p>Says Marianne blushed.</p>
<p>Wendoline and Gabriella were laughing at that situation and then they go back to their houses.</p>
<p>See you, Love Stone...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 11, 2034, a few days passed, Marianne asked her mothers of what happened in the cave of the love stone and they say that was normal, but that had only happened to her, The girls had gathered at the Cavendish residence because they were surprised by Adeleine's visit, they kept following her until they realized that she ended up stopping on a tombstone and knelt down.</p>
<p>- It's been 98 years, Mom Diana... I miss you so much, but at least you're happy up there with Mom Louise.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>The girls stay away watching Adeleine.</p>
<p>- She just came to visit her mother...</p>
<p>Says Charlotte holding the cry.</p>
<p>Adeleine picks up her broom and flies back to her house, but feels something that makes her freeze.</p>
<p>- Did you miss me?</p>
<p>Say a voice.</p>
<p>Little by little it turns out it was Margareth appearing behind Adeleine.</p>
<p>- So you finally show up?</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- I just want Ann, now leave me alone or your family will suffer the consequences.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Adeleine turns with open arms.</p>
<p>- The only one who will suffer the consequences will be you, Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- You think you're gonna stop me, brat? Look how old you are.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>From afar the girls were looking worried.</p>
<p>- Now what are we gonna do?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- That bitch showed up to surprise us.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- At least I know she won't do anything to my great-great-grandmother, so stay here.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Diana, Akko, Chariot and Croix arrive quickly after receiving Adeleine's alert.</p>
<p>- So you're Margareth?</p>
<p>Says Diana</p>
<p>- Hello present day Diana Cavendish, I have come in peace and I only want one thing that belongs to me.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- If you're talking about Ann, stay away from her.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Don't think about making things hard for you Diana Cavendish or I'll have to take her forced.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Watching from afar with Laura, Ann was trying to get to Margareth, but Laura was holding her.</p>
<p>- Please, Grandma Laura, if my sacrifice is worth saving your lives, I'll give myself up.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Ann, please don't do this. We're not sure she's gonna keep her promise, at any moment she could kill us even if she had you.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Ann stops trying to escape and sits still looking at the girls talking to Margareth.</p>
<p>- I'm not giving Ann to you.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Then it'll be the hard way.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Diana casts a spell on Margareth, but nothing happens.</p>
<p>- You intend to beat me with this?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I see you are nothing that weak, but I'm just testing you</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Margareth continues with her arms crossed, Chariot, Croix, Akko and Diana join their wands and cast a stronger spell that only makes Margareth be pushed a bit back.</p>
<p>- What?</p>
<p>Say Akko and Chariot.</p>
<p>- Keep going!</p>
<p>Says Croix.</p>
<p>They keep casting spells on Margareth, until she disappears and casts a spell that is stronger than all the four with extreme ease.</p>
<p>- Now are you guys gonna give Ann to me or am I gonna have to kill you all?</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>They try to hold against Margareth but gets tighter.</p>
<p>- You better tell me where she is or I'll have to kill you, all I want is just Ann and nothing else.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth is hit in the back by a spell and when she is looking back she realizes it was Marianne, Charlotte, Wendoline and Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Girls! Run! Margareth is very dangerous!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I won't let you do anything to my moms and Miss Chariot and Croix, we are here to help you!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Marianne Cavendish Kagari! She could kill you!</p>
<p>Say Akko and Diana.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, moms, but I don't want them to kill you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- So the Cavendish freak brat wanted to protect the mothers how cute that love.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Charlie, you and Wendy take care of letting my moms go, I and Gabriella take care of Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne and Gabriella cast spell on Margareth and she starts to defend herself, while Charlotte and Wendoline keep trying to let them go, but they keeps there.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, moms, but I don't want to lose you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte hugging Chariot and Croix.</p>
<p>Margareth sends Gabriella and Marianne away with only one magic, but they keep trying to attack.</p>
<p>- It's okay, daughter, I understand your concern, but let the older ones deal with it.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>Margareth grabs Marianne by the neck, Gabriella tries to release Margareth, seeing the scene Charlotte keeps holding on, but she can't.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, moms, but I'm not gonna let her lay a finger on my Mary.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte jumps up and down with a shot at Margareth which ends up releasing Marianne, but Magareth takes Charlotte's foot and hits her with everything on the ground.</p>
<p>- Charlie!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte turns and strikes a magic into Margareth's face leaving her stunned.</p>
<p>- I'm fine, baby. Let's get this damn thing over with.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Akko tries to get to Marianne, but Diana holds her.</p>
<p>- Diana?</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Let Mary face Margareth, she'll be of great help to us.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>Gabriella, Marianne and Charlotte began to attack Margareth who was still stunned.</p>
<p>- Let's help.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- Let's go!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>They all start attacking Margareth, but she continues to dodges easily from some spells, sometimes even letting herself get hit, until she unleashes a magic that makes them all move away.</p>
<p>- Enough!</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- We're just getting started, Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We just want you to leave the witches alone.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I've left the witches alone all this time but it wasn't my fault if some of you got in my way, now I'm going to end it all at once, I was just thinking of taking Ann and leaving peacefully, but now you don't leave me with a choice but to end you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And what do you intend to do with Ann?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I just want her body to put someone's soul in, so Ann will have some use and maybe she'll pay for that, you know that she is a crime against the nature laws.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- A crime made by you.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I can because I’m above of the life! I’m the great goddess witch! And I will make you feel the real pain!</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Ann shows up dragging Laura who was hugging begging Ann not to go.</p>
<p>- Please don’t go Ann! Grandma loves you so much.</p>
<p>Says Laura crying.</p>
<p>- You want me? I'm here, spare them!</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>See you, evil witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The strange staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ann!</p>
<p>Says the girls.</p>
<p>- If this is gonna stop all this violence, I'm gonna to give myself in, I'm the reason for all this suffering.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Now I don't care anymore, so get out of my way and I'll kill them all.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth pushes Ann with everything, fills her chest and pulls up her sleeves walking slowly towards the girls.</p>
<p>- There are eight of us against you, Margareth. How do you intend to beat us like this?</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- I don’t care if is 8 or even 16 of you, I’m gonna beat all of easily, I’m above the life and death, you’re facing the new goddess of the witch world.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth steps hard on the ground causing a strong current of air to emanate around her, and the aura of Mako Kagari appears, Marianne and Charlotte freezes as they identify who she was.</p>
<p>- She's...</p>
<p>Says Marianne terrified.</p>
<p>- So that spirit went to Margareth, but what the hell.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Margareth breathes in and out with her eyes closed and as she opens her eyes she goes all over the girls who try to defend themselves, but they are all scattered by Margareth.</p>
<p>- We're not gonna make it if we keep in this way.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>They try to work together, but still Margareth kept attacking them with ease.</p>
<p>- We have to believe in ourselves.</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- That's it Akko.</p>
<p>Says Chariot.</p>
<p>They hold hands, but Margareth, gives no time for them to touch.</p>
<p>- But no way.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Margareth will never let you.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Hey, ugly witch, why you're not coming to get me, so you're only guaranteed with the young ones.</p>
<p>Says Laura waving her arms.</p>
<p>- Mom!</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Since you wish to die first, it will be a pleasure McLaren witch.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Laura blinks to Diana, then Margareth takes her broom going to fly towards Laura, the girls start together to concentrate a spell, when arriving Laura, Margareth realizes that it was an illusion and is furious.</p>
<p>- I guess you're not so great.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Margareth looks back and realizes it was Laura, she goes back to her and realizes it was an illusion.</p>
<p>- You made another mistake.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- That's it, Grandma!</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Don't celebrate so much, you fat little dwarf.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Laura gets angry and casts a spell on Margareth, she feels nothing and goes to where the magic was cast and was again an illusion.</p>
<p>- Fat little dwarf is your ass...</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Margareth finds Laura and holds her by the neck, starting to choke her.</p>
<p>- You're pretty smart to try to play with me, well at least you’re gonna have a painful death that your ancestors deserves.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Laura keeps struggling to get rid of Margareth, but she chokes harder, until she is hit with everything by a powerful spell, which makes Margareth let Laura go, Ann goes to Laura and pulls her, then the magic explodes with everything on Margareth's back.</p>
<p>- Thank you, Ann.</p>
<p>Says Laura coughing a little.</p>
<p>- Are you okay, Grandma?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Yeah, that bitch almost kill me, well at least is a risk taken to save your life.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>Margareth makes all the smoke go away with air magic and looks angry at the girls.</p>
<p>- You're not weak at all my congratulations, but I still...</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>They fire one more magic that makes Margareth stunned and soon after they fire another, but Margareth defends by making the girls throw them all back to one side, in this Margareth cast a magic that makes a rope that ties all the eight girls.</p>
<p>- You made me bleed, now I won't have any kindness, I'll kill you all together.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth takes her wand and aims a spell towards the girls.</p>
<p>- You'll see how easy it'll be to take everyone's life.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth casts the spell and they all close their eyes, the magic reaches them and causes a huge explosion.</p>
<p>- Diana! Mary!</p>
<p>Says Laura crying.</p>
<p>- My friends...</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Now come on Ann, you don't want that little redheaded dwarf to die.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Laura stands in front of Ann and still crying she tries to go over Margareth who holds her by the top of her head with only one finger, then Laura's pupils disappear and she faints.</p>
<p>- She's not dead yet, now come on Ann, she’s gonna live the rest of her life knowing that all of her family is killed.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Ann goes towards Margareth, but she gets hit by a magic on her back.</p>
<p>- Adeleine!</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- I haven't tried anything yet.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>The smoke cleared and they were all still amazed to be conscious and in front of the girls Marianne was panting and a little wounded holding a staff.</p>
<p>- But you were supposed to die.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- And you think I know what has happened now Margareth? That staff appeared in my hand when I tried to cast one last magic to defend myself.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Whatever, what you did was just prolong the suffering of all of you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- Grandma!</p>
<p>Says Marianne looking at Laura.</p>
<p>- She's not dead yet, at least not yet.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- You bastard.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne makes the staff turn a bow and throws a magic arrow so strong that the impact makes her fall with everything backwards, Margareth dodges, but Marianne manages to make it goes in another route by hitting Margareth with everything making the spirit of Mako leave Margareth.</p>
<p>- Did I get it?</p>
<p>Says Marianne standing up.</p>
<p>Margareth can pull the spirit of Mako back into her body.</p>
<p>- It's not gonna be that easy to beat me.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- But I'll do my best now that I've got that strange staff.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I guess I'm gonna have to go serious against you.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>Margareth keeps both hands focused, Chariot, Croix, Diana and Akko aim the wand at Marianne's staff.</p>
<p>- Huh?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You are our future Marianne, you were chosen child.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- But that staff is not the same as Mama Akko and Miss Chariot had.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Wendoline, Gabriella and Charlotte also aim the wand by transferring magic to Marianne's staff.</p>
<p>- You'll get it, our friend.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- I trust you, my love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Beat that bitch, revenge me.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- But I'm not going to kill Margareth.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You don't have to kill her, just leave her hurt enough for us to immobilize her.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>The girls finish sending magic to Marianne's staff, who feels a huge magic emanating from her and Margareth opens her eyes casting a magic with everything towards them, but Marianne defends with the staff.</p>
<p>- I can see that you're stronger, but this will only prolong your suffering.</p>
<p>Says Margareth.</p>
<p>- The only one here you will face is me, Margareth Ford.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>See you, chosen witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Scroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne and Margareth go towards each other and the impact is too heavy that made the two dragged back.</p><p>- Not bad, but you're not used to all that power.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Margareth disappears and hits a magic on Marianne's back, hitting a spell that makes her fall flat, Marianne tries to get up, but she is hit again.</p><p>- (Margareth is very fast and more experienced, I will never beat her)</p><p>Margareth casts yet another spell, but Marianne fights back and appears on Margareth's back grabbing to be hit.</p><p>- You think this will work?</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Margareth punches Marianne in the face and dodges from the spell that eventually comes back to Marianne.</p><p>- (If it keeps going like this, all that help won't do any good).</p><p>Marianne opens her eyes and Margareth is facing her, then Marianne in fear closes her eyes and casts a magic that picks up Margareth's belly and throws her a little far, the spirit of Mako ends up going out a little and observing this Diana has an idea.</p><p>- Love, that spirit that was possessing Marianne when we were in Japan because we did not take the scroll and seal her in, if Marianne casts another spell she will be able to take that spirit away from Margareth and then she will become weaker.</p><p>Says Diana.</p><p>- I'll get love.</p><p>Says Akko.</p><p>Akko runs to the Cavendish residence while slowly catching Marianne getting used to the power at hand.</p><p>- Until I'm getting it.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne manages to defend one of Margareth's spells and launches another that hit her hard, making Mako's spirit almost leave Margareth's body.</p><p>- (Mako: Margareth fixes it, the more she attacks, the more I get out of your body).</p><p>- (I'm still testing Mako, I want to see what this girl is capable of before I start going all against her).</p><p>(Mako: If you go on like this, I'm going to end up totally leaving your body, it's not because I'm dead that I don't feel anything, only me is feeling the impact of her spells, so go ahead!)</p><p>Margareth then cast a magic to be in a more powerful mode.</p><p>- (Satisfied like this? How can a dead person feel pain and still be weak?).</p><p>Marianne is not intimidated and she casts a magic on Margareth that easily hits and already casts one towards Marianne.</p><p>- (Mako: Wonderful, now I will give you all the power of the Kagari witches).</p><p>Margareth begins to gain an advantage over Marianne again, who even getting used to Margareth was still a lot, Akko runs through the halls of the Cavendish residence trying to find the scroll.</p><p>- (What the hell! These things have to stay hidden like this).</p><p>After a few minutes Marianne was already panting and a little injured and Margareth was still practically unharmed.</p><p>- What is the matter brat? Are you tired already?</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- I'm not giving up.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne tries to attack Margaret, but she dodges easily and strikes another magic that throws her away, in which Marianne tries to get up, but Margareth throws herself with both feet on Marianne's stomach making her spit a little blood.</p><p>- You're a pathetic witch; I have to admit you might even be strong enough to beat me first.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- I'm not giving up!</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne casts a draught magic that makes Margareth go backwards and casts a powerful magic on Margareth that flies backwards with everything, Ann goes to Marianne and helps her get up.</p><p>- Cura!</p><p>Says Ann healing Marianne.</p><p>- Ann?</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Ann! That's too risky to come back here!</p><p>Laura says, after regained consciousness.</p><p>- You'll get it, sis. I trust you.</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>Marianne stood up unscathed and felt a magic being emanated from the staff, it was Adeleine aiming her wand at the staff.</p><p>- For my mothers who have suffered so much at the hands of this bitch, I entrust my magic to you, Mary.</p><p>Says Adeleine.</p><p>Laura aims the wand at Marianne's staff.</p><p>- Protect Ann my granddaughter and for my ancestors that was raped for this bitch.</p><p>Says Laura.</p><p>- How cute, a shame that more of you are just wasting magic you could use to escape.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Marianne casts a magic on Margareth and hits on the head, but Margareth defends.</p><p>- Would you shut up? You're a boring old lady.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Margareth feels a slight tingling in her hand and casts a magic towards Marianne.</p><p>- (Not bad, she's getting strong).</p><p>- (Mako: Margareth! Don't you think I didn’t felt that too?).</p><p>Margareth goes on top of Marianne and the two are practically equal, with Margareth winning a little, Akko arrives at the hall of magic relics and finds the scroll where Mako came out.</p><p>- (Perfect, now I'm going to save you daughter!).</p><p>Akko starts running back to where the girls were, while Marianne hits a magic in Margareth that makes Mako's spirit almost come out again.</p><p>- (Damn, I didn't think the redhead and the brat had that much magic.)</p><p>- (Mako: Didn't you know? Now we're losing).</p><p>- (Quiet!)</p><p>Margaret dodges from a magic of Marianne and brutally hits a knee in her stomach.</p><p>- I'm not just magic, brat.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>The knee was strong enough to stun Marianne and Margareth hit some spells on her, until Ann pushes Marianne when Margareth throws a stronger one.</p><p>- Don't get in the middle of your fucking head!</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- Thank you, Ann.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Are you all right?</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>- Yes, I am, Ann.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>Marianne sees Akko running towards them with the scroll from afar and turns the staff into a bow.</p><p>- (I was thinking about this idea of sealing Mako. Good Mama Akko, you saved me!).</p><p>- Ann, can you grab Margareth with all your might? I'm gonna need your help.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Of course!</p><p>Says Ann.</p><p>Margareth starts charges a magic.</p><p>- (Mako: Are you crazy? That’s going to hit Ann together!).</p><p>- (I know what I'm doing).</p><p>Ann disappears and with all her magic grabs Margareth with everything behind her.</p><p>- What?</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Marianne targets the bow on Margareth shoulder and Akko gets closer to the girls.</p><p>- Open it, Mama Akko, I'm gonna end all this now.</p><p>Says Marianne.</p><p>- Open what? You think a little arrow in my shoulder will kill me?</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Marianne throws the arrow with everything that with the impact the spear backwards, the arrow hits Margareth's shoulder that makes the spirit of Mako be totally removed from Margareth's body, the arrow is directed with everything to the scroll, making Akko be thrown a little backwards, but she manages to close the scroll and seal with Mako inside.</p><p>- I did it!</p><p>Says Akko.</p><p>Margareth hits Ann with an elbow and grabs her by the neck, Ann throws herself on the ground with her weight, but Margareth doesn't let go of her and falls together trying to chokes her.</p><p>- It's not because you got rid of Mako that I can't beat you yet, but now my interest has changed, I was beginning to take an interest in this dead Japanese witch who would possess you. Now you'll pay dearly for all this.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Margareth takes a penknife that was in her pocket and just puts it in Ann's stomach.</p><p>- Don't come any closer or she'll pay dearly for all this.</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>The girls stand shocked staring, Margareth begins to squeeze Ann's neck harder, but seeing Ann's face of despair and crying, she ends up weakening for a moment and remembers everything she had done, then on an impulse she hits herself with the penknife and stands up still with the penknife pierced in her chest, the girls look shocked at all, thinking that Margareth would kill Ann.</p><p>- Margareth?</p><p>Says Ann confused.</p><p>Margareth gets up and walks staggering to the tombstone where Diana Cavendish III had been buried, the girls follow her still very confused by all this and Margareth looks back with a crying face.</p><p>- That's it... I, uh... I've done some very terrible things... the best thing to do would be to disappear for good... Diana wouldn't want me to cause suffering...</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>- Margareth...</p><p>Says Ann crying.</p><p>- Goodbye Diana Cavendish... I shouldn't have disturbed your happiness...</p><p>Says Margareth.</p><p>Margareth takes out her penknife and in less than 10 seconds she falls dead next to Diana Cavendish III's tombstone, Marianne and Ann are the first to come close to Margareth and notice that she no longer had any signs of life.</p><p>- Margareth... She's not in this world anymore...</p><p>Says Marianne hugging Ann.</p><p>- All she wanted was love... But she became obsessed with all that...</p><p>Says Ann crying.</p><p>- She didn't deserve to die, as much as I didn't like her...</p><p>Says Adeleine.</p><p>Margareth Benson Ford kills herself using a magic penknife on August 11, 2034 at the age of 135, at Ann's request she ends up being buried next to Diana Cavendish III's tombstone.</p><p>Farewell Margareth Ford...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Marianne's dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours pass after facing Margareth, Charlotte asks her mothers if she could sleep with Marianne in her house, at night Marianne and Charlotte were in the bedroom sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>- You're looking at this staff since the morning, get a little distracted, that way you won't be able to sleep.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- It's okay, baby, but this is all baffling me, I don't know.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Charlotte hugs Marianne from behind and takes a bite out of her shoulder that makes her relax.</p>
<p>- Oh love you really understand me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte start to love each other and after a while they both fall asleep, but Marianne starts to have a tin dream.</p>
<p>*In the dream.</p>
<p>Marianne was holding the staff walking down a corridor until she met two ghost witches with greenish auras.</p>
<p>- I recognize you are Woodward and my ancestor Beatrix, two of the nine founding witches of Luna Nova.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We are your own, I am also your ancestor Marianne Cavendish, Beatrix used to be my wife.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- So the fertility stone existed before Diana Cavendish I?</p>
<p>Says Marianne surprised.</p>
<p>- We are the creators of this thing that you call the fertility stone, made using the love stone.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- But really Diana Cavendish I created the fertility stone, what we created was exclusive only for witches chosen by Claiomh Solais.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- The staff my mother used to use. For me to be here by sight must be because of the staff that appeared in my hands.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We have chosen you to be the witch who will spread the fertility stone to everyone.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately the first Diana Cavendish couldn't be chosen to it yet, the second just got worse, we were hoping to choose the third Diana Cavendish, but we had a problem.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- Margareth Ford.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Exactly, by the time we were going to choose Diana, she had gotten sick from Margareth Ford's poisoning, but the world was already more inviting for witches like us.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- During that time we tried to arrange some Cavendish the time for that function, but the 20th century was a very troubled period for the witches of our family, when arriving in the fourth Diana, their future wife had been chosen by Claiomh Solais, who was originally released to rid the world of the evil of the Kagari witches.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- Kagari witches? Did they have others besides Mako?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- They were three sisters, two who were on Mako's side and another who helped the first Diana Cavendish and her wife, they wanted to use their magical power to dominate the world.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- It's a kind of stupid idea to want to dominate the world, now I understand why this Mako was dangerous, but she was dangerous and dumb too.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Woodward and Beatrix hold the laugh.</p>
<p>- We really think a witch is the time to be the one to spread this thing you call the fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- Does that staff makes fertility stones?</p>
<p>Says Marianne surprised.</p>
<p>- It does a lot of magic, you can even do it, but then it's a month with it without any use until you recharge.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- But you can also produce love stones, you just need to involve with magic the couple of witches that will produce and have not spent any magic.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- I'm like a mobile love stone cave, but how interesting. Can I use it on myself too?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Of course, Beatrix and I used to use ourselves to produce love stones, together we had 32 daughters.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- What? But why all this?</p>
<p>Says Marianne in amazement.</p>
<p>- In the past there weren't so many witches we needed to spread the witches around the world, at that time we even managed to get our granddaughters to quietly use this fertility stone, it was quite common for lesbian couples to walk freely, but unfortunately humans began to arrive we had to hide from them so as not to take risks.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- We couldn't interfere in their world and it was getting bigger and bigger.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- I understand, even today humans are a little afraid of witches.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- We did not have the courage to interact with humans of that time, but times have changed a lot and even humans are getting closer to witches.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- And you will be the one chosen to make this world between witches and humans closer as well as help witches like us who have always suffered prejudice to show that we are people like any other.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- But what will I do for it?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You are already doing Marianne, we know that you want to spread the fertility stone around the world, that staff will be of great help.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- I have one more question. My girlfriend said there's a method to create 100 love stones that way...</p>
<p>Says Marianne a little blushed.</p>
<p>- Yes it's possible to create 100 love stones the way you're thinking.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- I have another question, too. Is it possible to create fertility stones that annul the obligation that only the couple of the love stone can use?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- The ones we raised didn't need, anybody could use, 5 of our 32 daughters were using the blood of all nine witches.</p>
<p>Says Woodward.</p>
<p>- We don't know anything about the fertility stones you created, but I'm sure in the time of the second Diana there was a witch who came from the blood of six mothers if I'm not mistaken.</p>
<p>Says Beatrix.</p>
<p>- I will create a new kind of fertility stone so maybe I won't be able to create a viable fertility stone that all witches and maybe even humans can use.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>* End of dream.</p>
<p>A while later Marianne woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning and Charlotte had also woken up.</p>
<p>- Love? What time is it?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I don't know, but it's already dawn by sight.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- So everyone's still asleep, you help me get some sleep, love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte staying on top of Marianne.</p>
<p>- I found out something interesting with the staff, I'll tell you later.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Just the way I like it, keep quiet. I just want you.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne takes the staff and uses magic on her and Charlotte.</p>
<p>- What's that, love?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You'll know later now come.</p>
<p>Says Marianne biting her lips.</p>
<p>Charlotte and Marianne begin to love each other, then a while later a glow begins to emanate in the middle of the two during the act, until after they perform, a heap of love stones appears.</p>
<p>- Are those love stones?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte watching the love stones.</p>
<p>- Yes my love, I have been chosen to be the witch who will spread the fertility stone to all.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But that's wonderful love, let's tell your mother, she'll be proud to know.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- All that love left me so well after everything that happened yesterday.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- There's more where that came from. Come here, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte love together again and this time they get tired sleeping after a while.</p>
<p>See you, chosen witch...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. An unexpected encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 12, 2034 Marianne and Charlotte wake up at 9AM, Marianne goes to Diana with her staff in hand.</p>
<p>- Good morning, Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- Mom, I have to tell you something about the staff.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Did you find out something?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I had a dream and in it was Woodward and Beatrix; they told me that I was chosen to be the witch who will bring the fertility stone, uniting the world of witches with the world of humans.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Just like Diana and I did, do you have another threat?</p>
<p>Says Akko.</p>
<p>- No, Mama Akko, I will bring the fertility stone to everyone and make it more possible for witches like us.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But isn't it very complicated to make fertility stones? Outside that you need their true love and you have the love stone.</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I can create love stones with this staff myself, earlier today Chalie and I created 100 of them.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But why did you do all this?</p>
<p>Says Diana.</p>
<p>- I will create fertility stones that do not need the effect of the love stone, so I am going to take the equivalent of 100 bottles of sacred water at the Du Nord family residence.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne takes the staff and turns it into a broom.</p>
<p>- I did it! Come on, love!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Come on, we've already taken the opportunity to visit my family.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Marianne and Charlotte start to take off and they notice that there is a girl with blond hair coming quickly in their direction, until she goes ahead of them both, was Elle Williams.</p>
<p>- Marianne Cavendish Kagari.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- What are you doing here?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I came to apologize for what I caused you, I cannot believe that my family has such a closed mind, I was barely kicked out of the house, tell Saphire that I apologized to her, unfortunatelly in my condition does not allow it.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- All right, Elle, I understand you did all this.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- She even tried to end my relationship with Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, maybe one day I'll find peace by becoming the leader of the Williams family, but there's a problem.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Which one?</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- My family does not accept lesbians in the family and I think I am becoming, unless I can have a daughter with a girl I can be accepted, but I do not want to cheat on my future girlfriend.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- I'm here to help you with that, Elle, if you want to come with me, I have a way.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Look at Mary the first witch you'll help with your plan.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>Elle looks confused at Marianne and Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Come on, Elle, I'll show you the fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says Marianne reaching out to Elle.</p>
<p>- Uh... Okay, Marianne Cavendish.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>They then fly to France where the Du Nord family residence is, as Anna, Ellie and Adeleine enter, running to hug Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Charlie!</p>
<p>Say Anna, Ellie and Adeleine.</p>
<p>- I'm glad you're unharmed. Mother told me you faced Margareth and that is very dangerous.</p>
<p>Says Anna.</p>
<p>- It was Mary who got hurt the most, but I see she's just got a few bandages all over her body.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- So this Margareth isn't so frightening or Mary got too strong.</p>
<p>Says Ellie.</p>
<p>- Who is this Margareth? I never got to the point of sending someone out with you Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. This is Elle Williams. I'll tell you about the staff, Mrs. Du Nord. Margareth has nothing to do with you, Elle.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Hey, Elle, you look familiar. So you mean you discovered the function of that staff? Besides being extremely powerful.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- I can create love stones with it and even the fertility stone, I came because I want 100 times the amount of sacred water to make 100 normal fertility stones and then I will do some experiments until I get a fertility stone that does not depend on the effect of the love stone.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Good luck with that, Mary. Let's get the sacred water.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- I'm still confused about all this.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>Marianne and Adeleine go to the cave to get the equivalent of 100 bottles of sacred water while Charlotte talks to Elle and her family about the fertility stone, a while later Marianne arrives with a huge bottle full of sacred water.</p>
<p>- Remember not to open the jar under any circumstances, just cast it with the love stone and ruby.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>- Right!</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Now I understand all this about the fertility stone, you can show me more; I think I'm getting interested in the idea of being a lesbian.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Sure Elle, let's go home and I'll show you how to make a fertility stone, thanks for the help Miss Du Nord.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You're welcome, Mary. Good luck with your mission.</p>
<p>Says Adeleine.</p>
<p>Marianne, Charlotte and Elle are flying back to the Cavendish residence, when they land Ann was waiting for them and when they land Elle is dull when she looks at the beauty of Ann.</p>
<p>- A blue-eyed blonde like me, you must be Elle, I'm Ann Cavendish and Mary’s adopted sister.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- (So that's the Ann Charlotte told me about, she's so cute).</p>
<p>- Elle?</p>
<p>Says Marianne snapping her fingers.</p>
<p>- Hi Ann Cavendish, yes I'm Elle Williams.</p>
<p>Says Elle blushed.</p>
<p>- What is it, Elle? Mary told me that you were a pain in the ass, but you don’t look like that.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- That was past Ann, now Elle is changing.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Want to come with us and see how fertility stones are made?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Of course I do, I also want to use the fertility stone one day.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Use it with me.</p>
<p>Whisper, Elle.</p>
<p>- What?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Not nothing.</p>
<p>Says Elle blushing.</p>
<p>Marianne goes to the laboratory and with the 100 stones of love, merges with the sacred water and ruby generating 100 McLaren fertility stones.</p>
<p>- But now only we can use the fertility stone love?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Check this out then, if the second Diana merged two purple fertility stones to create the red ones will probably work with the lighter ones.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne casts the fusion spell and the 100 McLaren fertility stones take on a wine color and turn 50.</p>
<p>- It worked! The fertility stone of the second Diana is red in color.</p>
<p>Says Marianne jumping with happiness.</p>
<p>- And what do you intend to do with all this?</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- I'll give some as a gift to our friends and do more, I'll sell these fertility stones as soon as I graduate.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But how do you know it works if you haven't tested it yet?</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- If the previous one worked, this one will work and Gabriella intends to help me by testing.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You're genius, love!</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>See you, genius witches...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Marianne the fertility witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne delivers two fertility stones to Elle and Ann.</p>
<p>- Thanks, but do I deserve that much?</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- That kind of fertility stone hasn't even been used yet, that's why I'm giving it to you.</p>
<p>Says Marianne sarcastically.</p>
<p>- You is very smart.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Be chill, I’m just mocking, these fertility stones work, there are several ways to use them.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne goes to Elle's ear and tells the various ways of using the fertility stone, Elle blushes.</p>
<p>- What nonsense, Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Why don't you tell me how to use the fertility stone?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- You're too innocent for these things, Ann.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Innocent? Grandma Laura tells me everything, I know how you came. I know it's by doing something that's when you're both naked.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- You're just like Charlie, all right then, if you know then I don't have to tell, Grandma must have said it all.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Aside from the fact that I'm not a child, I have the body of someone 15 years old and a memory of someone with 135 years.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- May it be good luck to use it with your future beloved.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I'm going back to the house, thanks for the help, Marianne.</p>
<p>Says Elle lowering her head to Marianne.</p>
<p>- You don't need all that.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Elle goes flying to her house, showing her parents the fertility stone, they throw away the fertility stone that was with Elle, and takes a rough beat from her parents who almost kick her out of the house, Elle runs crying to her room and watches a picture of Ann.</p>
<p>- (I wish you were here, but unfortunately I don't know if she'll want me... Tomorrow I visit the Cavendish residence again, Ann is so cute).</p>
<p>The following day on August 13, 2034 Marianne calls Gabriella and Wendoline to come to the Cavendish residence.</p>
<p>- Hello Mary and hello Charlie.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- Hey, girls.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Come with me.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>Marianne goes with Gabriella and Wendoline to the laboratory and shows them a jar full of fertility stones.</p>
<p>- What's that?</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- It's like the love stone.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- These are fertility stones I made myself.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But why all this? You're gonna end up with a lot of daughters like that.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- These are fertility stones of a different kind, those that I wanted to do without depending on true love and only work in the couple.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Have you ever done that many and that fast?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Yes, I've discovered that this staff can make love stones if you use magic on a couple.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- How interesting could you show us?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Marianne aims the staff at Gabriella and Wendoline, they kiss and a love stone is created that falls on Gabriella's head.</p>
<p>- That's very good, because hardly anyone knows the cave of love stone.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- As soon as I graduate I intend to sell fertility stones to witches.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- If you want you can expose the fertility stones in my mother's bakery, as you know that place is full of lesbians, that's because Mary keeps touching my breasts.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- I do what I like.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I know you do.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- Can I get one to test?</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Sure, but I don't know if it works yet.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- One day you'll find out, I'll test it as soon as I graduate.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- Now there are 47 left, I will make 153 more over that time and so I will sell, but I need your help.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- You can ask for our help at will.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- I need you to spread it to your friends that I have the fertility stone, but only the lesbians and bisexuals, I will make a special price for the first ones who buy, I was thinking of selling each one for 300 pounds, but I will make it for 100 for the first ones who take it out that I will give some of those to Rebecca and Saphire.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- Of course we'll help you with that, Mary.</p>
<p>Says Wendoline.</p>
<p>- The more people who know about the fertility stone, the better.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But you don't find 300 pounds a bit high.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>- You are paying to have something that will spend more than £300; it is a way of knowing if the mother will be able to look after the child.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- I understand, so it's even a fair price, it could be a little higher.</p>
<p>Says Gabriella.</p>
<p>Elle often visits the Cavendish residence hidden from her parents wanting to see Ann, with time the two falls in love with each other until on September 22, 2034 they do a surprise party for Ann.</p>
<p>- Surprise!</p>
<p>They all say.</p>
<p>- Today is your day, Ann.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- You all came, good, but I miss someone here.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Elle jumps out of a gift box a little breathless.</p>
<p>- I can't breathe, sorry to spoil your surprise Ann.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- All right, Elle, but why are you in a gift box? I get that you want to be the gift, but how cute.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Elle looks away embarrassed</p>
<p>- It doesn't stay that way, Elle.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>Ann goes to Elle and kisses her.</p>
<p>- Better?</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Much better, but they're all looking.</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- My granddaughter had her first birthday and she's already got a girlfriend.</p>
<p>Says Laura.</p>
<p>- If Elle agrees, we can even date.</p>
<p>Says Ann.</p>
<p>- Uh... I can... Be your girlfriend?</p>
<p>Says Elle.</p>
<p>- Of course you can.</p>
<p>Says Ann hugging Elle and kissing her.</p>
<p>Years pass the girls graduate, Elle manages to become the leader of the family after graduating, in her first action as leader of the family Elle makes the Williams and McLaren families live in peace, Marianne begins to sell the fertility stones, but is not so successful at first selling only 10 fertility stones, all the witches doubted the existence of the fertility stone, until February 12, 2037, Marianne was as always waiting for someone to buy the fertility stone.</p>
<p>- Love rest, please, you're pregnant.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- You too and keep working.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- But I'm not five months pregnant like you are; we used the fertility stone on me yesterday.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>- All right, I'll rest, but only because you're asking.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>When Marianne was going to store the fertility stones, several witches began to enter Chariot's confectionery.</p>
<p>- How am I gonna handle all this?</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>The witches go to Marianne wanting to pay £300 each for Marianne.</p>
<p>- We want one of those you call the fertility stone.</p>
<p>Says a witch.</p>
<p>- You invented the best thing of all, I'll take three.</p>
<p>Says another witch delivering 900 pounds to Marianne.</p>
<p>- Easy, girls. There's fertility stone here for everyone.</p>
<p>Says Marianne.</p>
<p>- One day success comes love.</p>
<p>Says Charlotte.</p>
<p>On the day Marianne ends up selling a quarter of the fertility stones, with the passing of the years the first daughter of the couple is born on July 2, 2037 Julia Kagari Cavendish, with resemblance to Croix, the second daughter is born months later on November 5, 2037, Meredith Kagari Cavendish Du Nord II, very similar to a Cavendish, the third daughter on May 3, 2038 was born from Marianne being the only one who came with brown hair and crimson eyes Yumi Kagari Cavendish Du Nord, then they decided to have one last daughter on April 23, 2039 who was born with characteristics of the family Du Nord, Alice Kagari Cavendish Du Nord, in the other families Gabriella and Wendoline have 3 daughters, Robertha and Rebecca have only one daughter, Artemisa and Saphire have 2 daughters and Ann and Elle have 5 daughters, as time went by the fertility stones became more common, among the witches it became a complete fever, with Marianne managing to sell almost all the stock of 200 fertility stones every week, In the world of humans the fertility stone was not very well seen, but after a while even humans bought the fertility stone, with this the fertility stone ended up bringing humans closer and closer to witches, and on top of this made it possible that lesbian witches could have biologically daughters with the genetics of both mothers.</p>
<p>See you, lesbian witches, someday, somewhere!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>